


Um amor para a Vida

by maraveronica



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sex
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraveronica/pseuds/maraveronica
Summary: Este trabalho é inspirado na serie Victoria da cadeia de Televisão ITV da Autoria de Daisy Goodwin.De forma ficcionada vou pegar no momento em que Victoria decide casar com Albert, até chegar o dia do casamento e, ai tudo irá mudar, pois Victoria ira desistir do casamento em pleno Altar....."The World may disapproveBut my world is only you..."Music: SinnersBy Lauren Aquilina





	1. Um pedido de Casamento

**Author's Note:**

> Esta História ficcional, é baseada em personagens Históricas e se irá basear em factos históricos.

Victória estava na sua sala de desenho. Seu coração batia num compasso de angustia, pois tinha acabado de tomar a decisão mais dificil de sua vida. Tinha acabado de decidir que iria pedir a mão de seu primo Albert em casamento. Só de pensar que iria casar com alguém que não amava, dava-lhe volta ao estomago! Ela até sentia uma certa atração fisica por Albert, mas não o amava. Amava sim, o seu querido Lord M, e como amava!!! Era como se Lord M estivesse entranhado em sua pele, seu sangue, na sua alma! mas, ele tinha rejeitado o seu amor naquele dia em Brocket Hall e mesmo depois de lhe ter dado a entender que a amava, não poderiam ficar juntos, tudo pelo dever dela para com Inglaterra e ele, por ser um simples Visconde e não um Princepe ou um Duque.  
Victoria, suspirou bem fundo, levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi á procura de Albert para lhe fazer o pedido. Ia a caminhar pelo corredor, quando o encontrou a sair de seus Aposentos:  
\- Primo Albert!, Preciso falar consigo.  
Albert, que estava a ler um livro, olhou para ela  
\- Diga, o que deseja prima.  
-Quer casar comigo, Albert?  
Albert, ao ouvir a pergunta, atirou o livro que estava a ler para o chão, agarrou Victoria pela cintura e disse, com um olhar deveras brilhante  
-Claro que aceito casar consigo Victoria! É o que eu mais quero!  
Dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios de seguida.  
-Que bom que aceita Albert!! Irei agora mesmo comunicar o nosso enlace á minha mãe e ao tio Leopold.  
Victoria deixou Albert e voltou a sua sala de desenho. O seu coração sangrava neste momento! Não era ao seu primo que ela queria ter feito aquela pergunta era a Lord M. Quando entrou na sala, fechou a porta e desabou no chão!! As lágrimas caiam-lhe pelo rosto, a dor que sentia era insuportavel. Como ela iria aguentar estar casada com um homem que não amava? Como iria dar esta noticia ao seu amado Lord M ? Era com ele que ela queria estar para o resto da vida, não com Albert.  
Depois, de se acalmar mandou chamar Lezhen.  
-Lezhen, diga ao meu tio Leopold e á minha mãe que venham aqui. Preciso lhes comunicar algo.  
Sim, sua Majestade! Mas antes, tem o Primeiro-Ministro que acabou de chegar, para falar com sua Majestade.  
Victoria sentiu como se tivesse levado um murro no estomago. Lord M era a ultima pessoa a quem ela queria dar a noticia em primeira mão! Mas já que ele tinha vindo teria de ser!  
-Mande entrar Lord M  
-Sim, Sua Majestade!  
Lezhen saiu da sala, dirigindo-se a Lord M  
-Sua Majestade, manda-o entrar  
Lord M entrou e, como sempre ajoelhou-se e beijou a mão de Victoria. Ai como ela adorava sentir seus lábios na sua pele! Seu corpo arrepiava todo!!  
Por sua vez; Lord M cada vez que beijava a mão de Victoria emocionava-se, e, uma ou duas pequenas lagrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto. Era tanto o amor que ele sentia por aquela menina/mulher!  
-Lord M !  
Disse Victoria, olhando para ele com um brilho no olhar que irradiava toda a sala  
-Senhora, venho para falar consigo sobre um assunto que foi hoje discutido no Parlamento.  
\- Lord M antes de falarmos sobre esse assunto, preciso de lhe comunicar algo...  
Victoria engoliu em seco. O seu coração sangrava por ter que dar tal noticia.  
-Diga, Senhora  
Victoria, respirou fundo e, disse:  
\- Hoje, pedi meu Primo Albert em casamento e ele aceitou.  
Lord M, ao ouvir sentiu como se lhe tivessem tirado o chão, como se lhe espetassem uma faca no coração, sentiu suas entranhas se virarem de cabeça para baixo ao ponto de sentir vontade de vomitar. Mas, disfarçou. Pôs o melhor sorriso que pode no rosto e disse:  
\- É com enorme satisfação que lhe dou meus Parabéns por essa maravilhosa noticia!  
Entretanto, Leopold entrou na sala e Victoria deixou Lord M para dar atenção a seu tio que já sabia da noticia pois, Albert não se conteve e contou-lhe em primeira mão!  
Lord M, aproveitou tal chegada e saiu da sala sem mesmo se despedir da Rainha. Só tinha vontade de sumir deste mundo! Percorreu os corredores do Palácio como um fantasma. Quando estava a chegar quase a saida, encontrou Emma que ao vê-lo em tal estado, veio ter com ele e lhe perguntou:  
\- Caro William, o que se passa? Está livido! Sente-se bem?  
Lord M, virou-se para a sua querida amiga de longa data e disse:  
\- Hoje, comecei a morrer aos poucos  
E saiu sem dizer mais nada. Só queria chegar a casa e afogar toda a dor que sentia no licor.


	2. Confissão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne percebe o quanto ama Victoria e tem de partilhar o que sente.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ".....Eu tive minha chance  
> De dançar outra dança  
> Eu nem mesmo percebi  
> Que isso era tudo amor  
> Então eu te perdi...."  
> ".....Voçê voltaria para mim?  
> Agora que eu finalmente percebi  
> Voçê é o meu lar  
> Voçê é a minha vida  
> Eu preciso de voçê...."  
> "...Outra Jornada  
> Para recuperar nossos corações partidos  
> Para te dizer o quanto eu posso te amar agora...."  
> I Guess I loved You  
> By Lara Fabian

Enquanto cavalgava de regresso a Dover House, Lord M. sofocava na imensa dor que sentia por ter perdido Victoria para Albert. Aliás, no momento em que ele rejeitou o amor da Rainha em Brocket Hall ele sabia que a tinha perdido. Como era doloroso o que estava sentir. Nunca tinha sentido nada semelhante! Nem mesmo quando Caro fugiu com Lord Byron. Ela era a sua outra metade, que ele tinha encontrado, ela era tudo para ele. As lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto como se de um rio se tratasse. No seu pensamento, vinha sempre a mesma frase: "Eu te amo Victoria! Como vou viver sem ti, meu anjo?" e, logo a seguir sentia um nó na garganta, uma falta de ar insuportável e, as lágrimas ainda se tornavam mais abundantes.

* * *

 

Victória depois de falar com seu tio Leopold, pediu para chamarem Lord M., já que ele tinha saído da sala de desenho mal Leopold tinha chegado. Quem veio a seu enconto foi Emma Portman:

\- Senhora, Lord Melbourne pediu-lhe para transmitir que surgiu um contratempo de última hora e, por isso, teve que se ausentar. Disse que amanhã estará cá á hora do costume e, falará consigo sobre o tal assunto sobre o Parlamento.

\- Obrigado Emma!

Victória sabia que a saída repentina de Lord M. não era nenhum imprevisto nenhum mas sim o o seu casamento com Albert. Seu coração doeu ao pensar o quanto tinha ferido o coração de seu amado.

\- Emma, espere! Disse Victoria virando-se para Emma.

\- Por acaso, quando falou com Lord M. sentiu-o esquisito, abatido?

Emma olhou para Victoria

\- Sim ele estava com um ar muito angustiado e pálido e, disse-me que a partir de hoje iria morrer aos poucos. Eu sinceramente, estou muito preocupada com o que ele disse, Senhora.

Victória sentiu como se lhe tivessem dado um murro no estomago. A culpa de Lord M estar assim, era sua e de seu casamento com seu primo. Ai!!, como queria sair por aquela porta fora, apanhar uma carruagem até Dover House e atirar-se nos braços dele e, dizer-lhe o quanto queria ficar com ele e que não haveria mais casamento nenhum!! Mas, não dava mais para voltar atrás. Ela sabia, que Lord M. mais uma vez iria recusar o seu amor pelo bem estar da nação Britânica! Então, olhando para Emma, deu-lhe a noticia de seu enlaçe:

\- Hoje pedi o meu primo Albert em casamento, e , ele aceitou.

Naquele mesmo instante, Emma percebeu o comportamento estranho que William tinha tido á saida do Palácio. Coitado de seu amigo, estava sofrendo por amor. Não é que ele lhe tivesse tido que amava Victória mas qualquer um deveras atento percebia os sentimentos do Primeiro-Menistro por sua Rainha. 

\- Senhora, fico muito feliz por si! Desejo as maiores felicidades em seu matrimonio.

\- Obrigado Emma!  disse Victoria.

\- Senhora, se já não precisar de mim, gostaria de ir a minha casa. Meu marido acordou hoje indisposto e precisa de mim.

\- Vá, Emma e, só volte amanhã então.

 Obrigada, Senhora

Emma saiu de imediato. Dera esta desculpa a Rainha, para poder ir a casa de Melbourne. Estava muito preocupada com seu amigo. Sabia de certeza, que ele iria beber licor a mais e, sofrer que nem um condenado por esta noticia. Ela sabia, que ele amava de mais a sua Rainha! Pôs sua toca, um xaile nas costas e suas luvas e partiu em direcção a Dover House.

* * *

 

Melbourne, chegou a casa. Entregou o chapeu e o casaco ao mordomo e, disse:

\- Não quero ninguem a me incomodar! Quero ficar sozinho. Se alguém aparecer, diga que não estou.

\- Sim, meu Senhor! disse, o mordomo, saindo de seguida.

Então, William, fechou-se no escritório. Pegou na garrafa de licor e, sentou-se na sua poltrona.  Começou a beber copo, atrás de copo, olhando para o nada e com a dor estampada no rosto.  Derrepente, para de beber. Coloca a garrafa na mesa ao lado da poltrona. Levanta-se, fecha os olhos e respira fundo como se tivesse dificuldade em respirar e, do nada, grita, uma, duas, tres vezes. Derruba tudo o que está a sua volta num acto de desespero e de dor profunda, e diz:

\- Victória, eu te amo!! Eu não te posso perder! És tudo para mim, meu amor! És o ar que respiro, a água que acalma a minha sede, és o sol da manhã, és a minha alma, es tudo!

Então, senta-se no chão e, chora como uma criança assustada, bebendo desenfreadamente. Como ele a ama! Nunca tinha sentido nada assim! Nem mesmo por Caro. Aliás, agora ele sabia. Ele nunca tinha amado Caro de verdade. Tinha sentido uma paixão de juventude, daquelas arrebatadoras, nada mais. Amor era o que ele sentia por aquela doce e jovem Rainha. Ela era tudo para ele! A sua razão de viver! Ele adorava cada detalhe de seu rosto, cada detalhe de sua personalidade. Sua voz, Ah! e seu corpo! Como ele desejava aquele corpo que, apesar de só o vislumbrar por entre as vestes, deve ser um corpo de uma beleza sem igual! Digno de uma Deusa!

Derrepente, Melbourne começa a ver tudo a roda, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos pesam. Era o efeito do licor a mais que tinha bebido. Tenta-se levantarmas, não consegue. Acaba por adormecer ali mesmo, depois de tanto beber e chorar. Enquanto dormia, Melbourne sonha com Victoria. Sonhar com ela não era novidade nenhuma, pois todas as noites sonhava com a sua amada. 

_Victória vinha montada a cavalo. Completamente nua! qual visão de Lady Godiva do sec. XIX! Seus cabelos castanhos derrubados por suas costas sobre sua pele branca de nacar. Seus seios pequenos mas redondos e levemente espetados, perfeitos!, suas coxas torneadas, seu ventre liso.... como se de uma estátua do Renascimento se tratasse!  Ele põe-se em frente ao cavalo. Ela para. Ele retira-a de cima do cavalo. Abraçam-se Ah! como é bom sentir o corpo dela colado ao seu, seu cheiro, seu toque! Seus olhos se encontram. Um misto de azul do céu com os seus verdes azulados. Suas respirações se encontram. Suas bocas se unem, num beijo profundo. Suas linguas dançam a dança do amor. Toca-lhe nos seios, e delicadamente chupa e mordisca seus mamilos. Victória geme. Deitam-se. Ele com seus dedos, toca-lhe na sua vulva, como ela está molhada, pronta para ele....._

É acordado pela voz de Emma Portman:

\- William! Acorde! William! Precisa de molhar a cara, lavar-se, para sair desse estado deplorável em que está. Acorde! Meu Deus! Ai estendido no chão como um mendigo!

Melbourne abre os olhos devagar. Meu Deus! Que dor de cabeça que ele sente! Levanta-se com dificuldade. Emma ajuda-o.

\- Emma, porquê que veio cá? Eu quero estar sozinho! Eu disse ao mordomo que não queria ser incomodado.

\- William, eu vi como saiu do Palácio, e o que me disse. Eu agora já sei o motivo de tal angustia. O casamento da Rainha.

Ele não devia desabafar com ninguém. Aquele sentimento tão grande e tão profundo deveria ficar guardado a sete chaves dentro de seu peito mas, ele não aguentava mais. A dor era tão forte, tão profunda que tinha de extravasar tudo aquilo que envenenava as suas entranhas. Emma era a pessoa indicada para o fazer. Sua amiga fiel e dedicada e que o conhecia como ninguém! As lágrimas voltaram-lhe a aflorar os olhos.

\- Minha amiga, o que eu disse é verdade. A partir de hoje, eu morro um pouco a cada hora, a cada dia que passar. Eu preciso da Rainha para viver! Eu amo-a como nunca amei ninguem em toda a minha vida! Eu a amei logo no primeiro dia, exactamente no momento em que lhe beijei a mão em Kensigton.

\- Oh William! eu sei disso! Eu percebi logo desde o inicio os seus sentimentos por ela. Não precisa dizer mais nada se não quiser. Agora precisa é de ir para seu quarto, lavar-se, trocar essas roupas e deitar-se.

Emma, despediu-se de Melbourne e foi-se embora mas, seu coração doia por seu amigo. Nunca pensou que ele pudesse amar tanto a Rainha.

* * *

 

Lord M. entrou nos seus aposentos e quando se começou a despir para se lavar, veio-lhe ao pensamento o sonho que tinha tido com Victoria. Como ela era bela, toda nua em seu sonho! O sabor de sua boca na dele, os seus seios......Quando deu por ele tinha o seu pênis erecto. Isso acontecia sempre que sonhava ou imaginava situações intimas entre os dois e, esta não era excepção! Melbourne desapertou suas calças e começou a se satisfazer. Imaginou quera era ela, que a sua mão pequena e delicada lhe percorria todo o penis num frenezim de vai e vem.Ao mesmo tempo pronunciava o nome da Rainha, num susurro de puro prazer "Victoria...Victoria..." Quando chegou ao climax, sua semente foi chorrada em jactos para o chão. ao mesmo tempo que ele gritava o seu nome: " Victoria! Meu amor!" Como ele queria ter derrubado sua semente por cima de Victoria. Quando recuperou, levantou-se da cama onde estava sentada e com um pano molhado limpou o chão onde tinha caido o seu semen. Lavou-se com um pano em sua bacia e, vestiu o seu traje de dormir. Deitou-se mas sabia que seu sono não viria. Sua cabeça doia devido á bebida e seu coração sangrava por amor. Então se perguntou: " O que estaria naquele momento Victoria a fazer?"

* * *

 

No Palácio, Victória estava sentada á sua janela olhando para as estrelas com o telescópio que seu amado Lord M. lhe tinha dado no seu 19º aniversário. Pousou o telescópio no colo e  perguntou-se a si própria:

\- O que estará o meu amor, o meu adorado Lord M. a fazer neste momento? Como queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo! Abraçado a mim, a ver as estrelas. Como queria que fosse o nome dele que eu iria comunicar ao Conselho Privado! Suspirou, pegou de novo no telescópio e, voltou a olhar as estrelas.

 


	3. Orquídeas e Gardênias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne bem tenta esquecer Victoria mas não consegue......

Já tinha passado 15 dias desde que o Conselho Privado se tinha realizado e, claro que, o casamento de Victória tinha sido aprovado. O casamento, esse seria realizado dentro de 2 messes. Lord M. desde esse dia, (para ele tinha sido uma autêntica tortura assistir a aprovação do casamento da única mulher que tinha amado na vida com outro) que literalmente evitava ter uma audiência em privado com a Rainha, mandando em seu lugar o Duque de Sutherland para o representar nas reuniões com Victória. Ele estava a tentar esquecê-la. Tinha de o fazer! Apesar que no fundo do seu coração, ele sabia que isso era impossível. Então, todas as noites tentava-se entregar aos prazeres da carne com outras damas da sociedade mas, quando chegava á hora H nada acontecia! Cada vez que beijava uma mulher ou tentava algo mais intimo com ela, o rosto de Victória aparecia-lhe no seu pensamento como uma tatuagem que tinha tomado seu cérebro, coração e pele. Então, teria de apelar para o ultimo dos recursos, deveras o mais perigoso. Cortejar Lady Caroline Norton. Melbourne sabia que seria muito arriscado trazer à tona o escândalo que o tinha envolvido no quase divorcio de Lady Caroline com seu marido Lord Norton. William acabou mesmo por cortar relações com Lord Norton depois de este o ter acusado de adultério com sua esposa e o chantagiado, exigindo 10 mil libras a Melbourne para não levar o caso a Tribunal. William recusou o suborno e, Norton acabou por levar o caso a Tribunal, prejudicando e muito William que, já tinha visto seu nome na lama a quando do adultério de sua mulher, Lady Caroline Lamb com Lord Byron. Melbourne começou por enviar uma carta a Lady Norton em experiência. Se ela responde-se maravilha, se não teria de pensar noutra solução. Lady  Caroline respondeu e então, Melbourne correspondeu-se com ela uma meia duzia de vezes, mandando flores juntamente com as cartas. Na ultima carta que lhe enviou, convidou-a para jantar na sua residência (Dover House), convite que Lady Norton aceitou de imediato. Lord M. mandou preparar um jantar bem requintado. Agora era só esperar que ela chegasse á hora marcada. Melbourne estava sentado na sua poltrona tomando um licor quando o mordomo apareceu a porta:

\- Lady Caroline, My Lord

-Obrigado! Mande-a entrar!

Lady Norton entrou. Tinha envelhecido um pouco desde a ultima vez que ele a tinha visto, apesar de ela ser muito mais nova que ele (tinha nascido em 1808). Trazia um vestido azul marinho com um decote bem acentuado e os ombros levemente á mostra. O seu cabelo negro, preso á moda daquela época. Sim, era o tom bem negro de seu cabelo, em contraste com sua pele côr de nacar que o tinha encantado a uns anos atrás e talvez, agora, o pudesse voltar a atrair e ajudar a esquecer Victória.

-Lady Caroline, é um prazer voltar a vê-la de novo ao fim de tanto tempo e principalmente, depois dos ultimos infortunios que nos envolveram mas, fico feliz por ter aceitado o meu convite.

\- O prazer é todo meu, Lord Melbourne! Devo confessar que fiquei muito feliz quando recebi a sua carta ao fim desde tempo todo.

\- Sim, resolvi reatar a nossa amizade caso a Caroline, também deseje.

\- Claro que desejo, meu querido amigo! Respondeu Lady Norton com entusiasmo, envolvendo o seu barço em volta do braço de William.

Ambos tiveram um jantar muito animado, em que conversaram e riram muito. No entanto, não foi Melbourne que tomou a iniciativa de algo mais intimo entre eles mas sim, Lady Caroline que, o beijou sem rodeios. As coisas começaram a aquecer entre eles e, Lord M. levou-a para seu quarto. Ele começou a beijá-la primeiro na boca, depois no pescoço, ombros e peito mas, de repente  a imagem de Victória veio-lhe á mente e todo o amor que sentia por ela brotou de seu coração e invadiu todo o seu corpo e alma. Ele não podia atraiçoar Victória, nem o que ele sentia por ela. Ele era dela desde o dia em que a tinha conhecido em  Kensington Palace. William afastou-se bruscamente de Lady Norton e disse:

-Me perdoe, Lady Caroline mas, eu não posso! Eu não posso!

\- Mas porquê William? Eu quero tanto! Eu sei que gosta de mim! Disse Caroline Norton tentando puxá-lo de novo para ela.

\- Desculpe Senhora, mas estaria a ser desonesto comigo e consigo. Eu não posso. Eu tentei aproximar-me de si para esquecer outra mulher mas não consigo, me desculpe!

Caroline largou-o então e, olhando para ele de uma forma bastante penetrante disse:

\- Quem é essa bendita mulher que conseguiu roubar o coração do homem mais belo e charmoso de toda a Grã-Bretanha?

-Eu não lhe posso dizer quem é mas, digo-lhe que a amo como nunca amei ninguem. Acho mesmo....que nasci neste mundo para amá-la.

Caroline ficou atonita! e ao mesmo tempo enciumada. O homem que ela tinha mais desejado, ela e a maioria das damas de Londres, amava da forma mais pura e arrebatadora uma mulher que ela não sabia quem era, aliás, desconfiava mas não tinha provas. Virou-se para ele:

-Afortunada das Afortunadas essa mulher que lhe roubou o coração, William!

-Sim, ela é a mulher mais doce, mais meiga á face da Terra mas, também a mais determinada e corajosa que já vi!

-William, posso dizer que és um sortudo! Porque é raro o Homem e a Mulher que conhecem o amor verdadeiro.

Melbourne tinha um olhar perdido mas, intensamente brilhante quando voltando-se par Lady Norton disse:

-Caroline, amar é quando entregas o teu coração e a tua alma por inteiro a outra pessoa. Foi isso que eu fiz quando a conheci.

-Essa mulher é a mais afortunada de todas as mulheres da Terra e também a mais estupida por ter desprezado o teu amor.

-Não ela não desprezou o meu amor, fui eu que desprezei mas tinha de ser....Eu não te posso contar mais nada Caroline.

Lady Norton teve naquele momento a confirmação de suas suspeitas. Era a Rainha a mulher que Melbourne amava. Não era por acaso, que ela era conhecida por Mrs Melbourne, e de que eles estavam sempre juntos, além de tudo o que a Rainha tinha feito para ele voltar a ser seu Primeiro-Ministro depois da sua renuncia devido á lei da Jamaica.

-Meu querido, não precisa dizer mais nada! Sempre que precisar falar com alguém, eu estarei ao seu dispôr.

-Obrigada Caroline, e me perdoe por esta situação embaraçosa.

-Está mais que desculpado! Só exijo uma coisa.

-O quê? Perguntou Melbourne com um ar admirado.

-Que me continue a escrever e a mandar flores. Sabe sinto-me mais acompanhada.

-Mas claro! Lady Caroline. O farei com todo o gosto!

Lord M. acompanhou-a até à porta. Depois entrou. Serviu-se de um Whisky e sentado-se começou a reflectir. Ele tinha uma certeza. Nada que ele fizesse ia tirar de seu peito o amor que sentia por Victória. Ele nunca mais iria conseguir ter relações intimas com outra mulher. Seu corpo era dela, de Victória.

* * *

Victória passeava pelos jardins de Buckingham Palace com Albert. Já se tinha tornado um ritual, pois desde que tinham ficado noivos, eles o faziam todas as tardes. Victória vestia um vestido verde musgo com mangas de balão e levava um xaile pelas costas. Seu cabelo preso em coquet com as tranças enroladas á volta de suas orelhas. Albert ia falando,, ora de Matemática, ora de pintura mas, Victória não o ouvia. Primeiro porque aqueles temas a entediavam imenso e depois, o seu pensamento estava ocupado com a única pessoa que lhe importava na vida. Lord M. Agora era raro vê-lo pois ele mandava o Duque de Sutherland em seu lugar e, quando o via, ele era formal e distante. No entanto, todos os dias ela continuava a receber cestos de Orquideas e Gardênias brancas das estufas de Brocket Hall. Como ela amava receber aquelas flores!! De repente, sente-se empurrada contra uma árvore. Era Albert que num acto de romantismo a encurralou até á árvore e a beijou. Ele fazia isso todas as tardes quando saiam a passear. Ela admitia que gostava de ele a beijar.Sentia um calor pelo corpo, uma satisfação fisica mas nada mais.Seria só isso que se sentia? Se se fosse Lord M. a beijá-la? Será que sentiria o mesmo ou algo mais? Enquanto seu pensamento vagueava, sentiu uma mão a tentar entrar em seu decote. Albert estava tentando apalpar-lhe os seios enquanto a beijava. Victória ficou gelada. Não! Albert não podia fazer tal coisa! Ela não queria! Sentiu até nojo de tal acto. Seu coração, sua mente só permitiam uma pessoa fazer isso. Victória empurrou Albert, dando-lhe um estalo no rosto e disse:

-Nunca mais se atreva a pôr a mão no meu decote ou onde quer que seja! Seu rosto estava vermelho, sua respiração acelarada e sua vontade era esganar Albert.

-Mas porquê? Respondeu Albert.

-Nós vamo-nos casar. Acho que não há mal nenhum.

Victória enviou-lhe um olhar mortifero

-Repito! Nunca mais se atreva!

E foi-se embora deixando Albert, especado frente á árvore sem perceber o que se passava. Todas as noivas adoravam que os noivos fossem atrevidos mas, Victória não. Ele não a compreendia. Ela era muito estranha.

* * *

Victória entrou na su sala de desenho ofegante. Ela não queria que Albert a tocasse intimamente. Os beijos ainda tolerava e de certa forma até gostava mas, tocar, jamais! Quando se estava a recompôr, Lezhen entrou com um cesto cheio de Orquídeas e Gardênias brancas.

-Senhora, Acabaram de chegar de Brocket Hall. Lord Melbourne as enviou.

Os olhos de Victória se iluminaram e seu coração disparou no peito. Correu para o cesto e pegou numa gardênia inspirando o seu aroma. Depois colocou-a no seu decote.

-Lezhen, ponha o cesto em cima da mesa, por favor.

-Sim Senhora.

Lezhen colocou o cesto na mesa e disse:

\- Senhora, Acho que Lord Melbourne deveria deixar de lhe enviar flores.

Victória olhou incredula para Lezhen

-Por quê ? Qual o mal?

\- Vossa Majestade está noiva. Não é apropriado receber flores de outro homem, sendo ele seu Primeiro-ministro.

\- Oh! Por Favor Lezhen! Não diga disparates! Lord M. deve sim mandar as flores. Eu adoro! Agora, Lezhen saia, que eu quero ficar só.

Lezhen retirou-se da sala de desenho, pensando que a sua pequena Drina deveria mostrar menos os sentimentos que sentia por Lord Melbourne e, que aquelas flores eram um escandalo para sua reputação.

Quando Lezhen saiu. Victória dirigiu-se á Biblioteca do Palácio. Ela queria procurar um livro que falasse de flores exoticas pois desde há algum tempo que tinha imensa curiosidade de saber o significado de receber tais flores de William. Entrou na Biblioteca e, dirigiu-se ás prateleiras. Lá encontrou todo o tipo de livros. Desde obras de Shakespeare, Jane Austen, ou livros sobre arte ou religiosos mas, nada de livros sobre jardinagem ou flores. Quando estava quase a desistir de procurar, viu no canto da ultima prateleira da estante um livro que se intitulava: "Flores e o seu significado" suspirou de alegria e pensou: " Até parece que este livro estava aqui de preposito para mim" Pegou no livro e procurou no indice orquídea. Abriu na página indicada  e leu: As Orquídeas apresentam uma grande variedade de cores. Cada um desses tons possui um significado. O que faz dessas plantas ideais para demonstrar sentimentos" O coração de Victória disparou. "Meu Deus! O que Lord M. quererá me transmitir ao oferecer orquídeas brancas?" E sem esperar nem mais um minuto seus olhos buscaram a palavra orquídeas brancas. Estas diziam: "O Branco é associado á inocência e á eternidade. As orquídeas são o presente perfeito para quem quer expressar o amor verdadeiro e duradouro. Sendo assim, não tenha duvidas de declarar seus sentimentos com as orquídeas brancas" As lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos " Ele me ama!" pensou ela. E sem hesitar um minuto, procurou por gardênias brancas. E, lá estava. Seus olhos saltaram logo para o texto que dizia: "As gardênias são perfeitas para quem deseja fazer uma declaração de amor, pois simbolizam a sinceridade, a pureza dos sentimentos apresentados. Também são usadas para indicar um amor secreto." Victória escorregou de sua poltrona para o chão e começou a soluçar e a chorar compulsivamente. Sim, ela chorava mas, não de tristeza mas de alegria, de felicidade! Seu lord M. amava-a e através das flores que lhe enviava todos os dias declarava-lhe o seu amor por ela. Mas, de repente caiu em si. Sim, ele amava-a mas ela não podia ficar com ele. Ela ia-se casar com o chato do Albert. Ela ia-o perder. Se ao menos levase com ela algo dele que pudesse recordar por toda a vida. " Sim! Um beijo!" Ela ansiava há muito saber como era beijar William. " Será que ela sentiria o mesmo que sente quando Albert a beija?" Não. De certeza que seria algo mais profundo e belo, pois, ela o amava com todas as forças. Estava decidida. Ela tinha de beijar Lord M. !

* * *

William acabava de chegar de mais uma sessão do Parlamento quando tinha á sua espera Emma Portmann

-Olá Emma! Bons olhos a vejam!

-Olá William! Vim saber como se tem sentido, já que praticamente desapareceu do Buckingham Palace e, também se é verdade uns certos boatos que andam ai a circular que, o velho William voltou....

Melbourne engoliu a seco. Ele sabia que Emma se referia ás suas noitadas mas, principalmente a Ldy Caroline Norton. Ele olhou para ela com  um olhar triste e disse:

-Sim é verdade. Eu tentei fazer o que fazia depois de Caro falecer. Sim, até voltei a flirtar com Lady Norton apesar de tudo o que aconteceu. O único objectivo era esquecer Victória. Pelo menos tentar mas, não consigo Emma! Eu a amo. A minha alma, o meu coração é dela. Eu nunca estive tão apaixonado como estou dela. Aliás, eu nunca soube o que era amar de verdade até a conhecer. Eu nem deveria dizer isto, é algo muito intimo e a Emma é uma mulher mas, eu precisso desabafar.

Melbourne corou de tal maneira que suas bochechas pareciam brasa.

-Diga William! Não tenha podor. Aqui não sou uma mulher. Sou apenas sua confidente e amiga.

-Ok, eu digo então. Preciso dizer.

E engolindo em seco, Melbourne disse:

-Sempre que tentei ter algo mais intimo com uma mulher nestas ultimas semanas, não consegui. Victória vinha-me sempre ao pensamento no momento e nada funcionava.

Melbourne baixou a cabeça deveras envergonhado como se fosse um menino que tivesse acabado de fazer uma travessura e esperando o castigo de sua mãe. Emma Sorriu e, pegando-lhe na mão:

-Meu amigo! Isso é normal na sua situação. Se a amas dessa forma como me dizes, nenhuma mulher á face da Terra, nem mesmo a Deusa Afrodite do Olimpo te vai atrair. O teu corpo é dela, desde o momento em que a amas-te.  O que sentes por ela é o amor puro e verdadeiro. És um afortunado William! 

Melbourne olhou para Emma com os olhos razos de água e disse:

-Sim tens razão minha amiga. Eu acho que vim a este mundo só com uma função. Amar aquela mulher! Nós somos Romeu e Julieta so século XIX. 

E ao dizer isto Melbourne, serviu um Whisky que tragou de uma vez e, olhando para a mesa onde estava outro cesto de flores pronto para ser entregue em Buckingham Palace.

 

 

 


	4. Primeiro Beijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando descobre as cartas e as flores que Lord M. enviou a Lady Norton, Victoria sente que seu mundo desabou mas, nem tudo o que parece é.....

Victória caminhava pelos corredores do Palácio de Buckingham. Ia ter com suas damas de companhia, Emma e Harriett. Sentia-se desconfortável. Mal tinha acordado, e sentia uma leve dor no peito, um mau estar como se presentise que algo de ruim fosse acontecer. Talvez, fosse do dia que tivesse chuvoso e com bastante humidade, coisa que Victória detestava solenemente. A porta da sala de chá estava entreaberta e mesmo antes de entrar Victória ouviu Harriett dizer:

-Emma, semper é verdade os boatos que correm. De que o nosso estimado Lord Melbourne voltou á rotina lebertinosa de antigamente. Noitadas e mulheres? E é verdade que também voltou a se corresponder e a mandar flores a Lady Caroline Norton?

Emma ficou aflita. Ela não podia dar pormenores a Harriett já que Melbourne lhe tinha confidenciado tudo em segredo. Emma sabia que era tudo com o intuito de ele esquecer Victória mas, não podia falar. Tinha prometido. Então, com um ar muito incomodado virou-se para Harriett:

-Sim, tudo indica que é verdade. Lord Melbourne voltou a se corresponder com Lady Norton e enviar-lhe flores como também voltou ás suas noitadas habituais.

Harriett fez um sorriso malacioso

-Bem, parece que conseguiu superar rapidamente o anuncio do casamento de Sua Majestade com Prince Albert.

Emma contorceu-se toda. Ela sabia o sofrimento aterrador que seu amigo vivia por ter perdido a única mulher que amou de verdade mas, não podia revelar de forma alguma.

-Sim, parece bem que sim.

Respondeu Emma. Suspirando de frustração 

Victória ao ouvir tal revelação, sentiu como se lhe roubassem o ar. Seu coração se despedaçou ali mesmo em milhares de bocados como se fosse vidro quebrado. As lágrimas começaram -lhe a escorrer pela face incessantemente. A dor era tão forte que sem mesmo querer, verbalizou um grito de dor.

Emma e Harriett ao ouvirem tal lamento, olharam para a porta e viram Victória. Meu Deus! A Rainha era a visão do dilaceramento de Cristo na cruz tal a expressão de dor que ela transmitia no seu rosto. A Duquesa de Sutherland ficou livida pois, não esperava que a Rainha ouvisse sua conversa. Ela sabia o quanto Victória era apaixonada por Lord Melbourne. Emma ficou num desespero. Seu coração batia tanto como se devia ouvir por toda a cidade de Londres! A Rainha nunca poderia ter ouvido esta conversa. Ela não podia saber disto, principalmente sabendo que metade da conversa era falsa. Levantou-se e engolindo em seco virou-se para Victória:

-Sua Majestade estava ai! Nós não esperavamos a sua chegada.

Victória olhou para Emma. Seu olhar era sombrio, escuro, transmitindo dor mas também raiva.

-Ainda bem que não deram conta da minha chegada!Assim pude saber as incursões que Lord M. anda a fazer. Emma, daqui a 1 hora dirija-se a sala de desenho. Irei fazer a caixa mas, quero falar urgentemente consigo! E pegando nas suas saias, correu pelo corredor a fora até chegar á sala de desenho. Entrou e fechou a porta á chave. Queria estar sozinha por um tempo, sozinha com a sua dor. Deixou-se cair no chão e chorou, chorou compulsivamente, soluçando, gritando ás vezes. Porquê Lord M. fez uma coisa destas! Ele é dela! O seu coração é dela! Ele lho disse no Baile de Mascaras, de forma codificada, é certo, mas disse! Ela ia-se casar com outro homem, mas por Inglaterra. O seu coração era dele! so dele! Como ele lhe podia fazer uma coisa destas! Ele já lhe tinha despedaçado o coração uma vez e, agora voltava a fazer o mesmo mas, desta vez a dor era mais forte, lacinante. Era como se lhe enterrassem uma espada no centro de seu peito e, a seguir retorcessem a espada de forma a cortar e dilacerar mais seu coração de forma cruel e requintada. O pior que tudo é que ele tinha voltado a flirtar com Lady Norton! A mesma pessoa com quem ele tinha estado antes de a conhecer. Isso queria dizer, que no fundo ainda Gostava dela! Então, Lord M. não gostava assim tanto dela, Victória como pensava! E ainda por cima mandou flores a Lady Norton tal como mandava a ela! Como ele ousava fazer isso com seu coração? Victória ficou com um olhar sombrio. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes côr do céu azul num dia de sol, transformaram-se num azul negro de um mar revolto em dia de tempestade. Levantou-se do chão, pegou num jarra que estava numa das mesas da sala e, arremessou com toda a força contra uma das paredes, dando um grito de revolta e de puro odio!

\- Lord M. vai ter de me dizer cara a cara o porquê de tal comportamento! Vai ter de me dizer olhos nos olhos! Como ele ousa espisotiar o meu coração! Como! Ele vai ter de me, ouvir! Não vou ficar calada!

Mas, a seguir as lágrimas voltam -lhe a escorrer pelo rosto.

-Oh Meu Deus! Porquê que eu amo tanto este homem? Ele é tudo para mim! Eu não posso viver sem ele, sem o seu amor.

Batem á porta.

-Um momento!

Victoria limpa as lágrimas de seu rosto apesar, que dificilmente irá esconder que chorou pois, seu rosto está inchado de tanto chorar. Roda a chave na porta.

-Pode entrar.

Emma entra. Seu rosto expressava receio, por Victoria. Ela imaginava o que a pobre Rainha deveria estar a sofrer. Ainda por cima por factos não totalmente verdadeiros. Ela poderia aliviar um pouco da dor de Victoria mas, não estava autorizada a fazê-lo.

-Senhora, o que deseja de mim? Pergunta Emma com uma voz bastante receosa.

-Suponho, que sabia destas incursões de Lord M. durante a noite e com Lady Norton desde o inicio .... Quero que me conte tudo o que sabe. Pormenor por pormenor.

Emma sentiu seu estomago se contrair de tanto nervoso que sentia.

-Senhora, eu sei tanto como sua Majestade!

-Oh Emma! Pelo Amor de Deus! Voçê é a melhor amiga de Lord M. De certeza que ele lhe contou mais pormenores.

-Não Senhora, não contou nada. Fiquei a saber sobre esses rumores por meu marido. Como sabe os homens entre si falam mais abertamente sobre esses assuntos.

-Tudo bem Emma, se não me quer dizer nada por lealdade a seu amigo, não diga! Eu até acho um acto admiravel de sua parte. Proteger Lord M. mas, quero que saiba que amanhã sem falta irei a Dover House falar com ele pessoalmente. Quero que tenha a sua carruagem pronta amanhã bem cedo.

-Senhora, receio que não seja possivel. Lord Melbourne partiu hoje para Brocket Hall. Ele vai passar lá o fim-de-semana.

-Não há problema nenhum. Irei então amanhã a Brocket Hall. Tenha a carruagem pronta, bem cedo aqui no Palácio.

-Sim, Sua Majestade!

-Pode-se retirar Emma. Quero ficar sozinha.

-Com sua licença, Senhora

Emma retirou-se. Temia o que amanhã poderia resultar na incursão da Rainha a Brocket Hall. De dua uma: Ou haveria um distanciamento ainda maior entre ambos ou então, aconteceria o inevitável. Dirigiu-se de imediato á sala de chá e, ao verificar que Harriett não se encontrava lá, pegou num papel, caneta e tinteiro e escreveu uma carta a avisar Melbourne da incursão de Victoria no dia seguinte a Brocket Hall e, qual o motivo. Ao mesmo tempo, Victoria também mandava uma carta a Lord M.

* * *

 

Lord M. tinha chegado pela manhã bem cedo a Brocket Hall. Depois de se instalar, foi passar o resto do dia no unico sitio que lhe dava paz e tranquilidade e, onde se sentia de certa forma mais perto de Victoria. A sua estufa de plantas exoticas. Ele tinha voltado a abrir as estufas por ela. Quando Caro morreu, achou que não valia a pena mais ter aquele pedaço de Eden aberto. Nada lhe dava alento para cuidar da estufa. Então, Victoria apareceu em sua vida, fazendo com que seu coração conhecesse o verdadeiro amor. Por ela valia a pena abrir de novo as estufas, por ela cultivaria cada especie de flor exotica, as mais belas que existam na natureza. Tudo para sua Victoria. Na sua estufa existiam várias especies desde Orquídeas de várias cores, Gardênias, Camélias Japonesas, Prímulas, Acaulis,Strelitzias, Hibiscus de várias cores,Plumerias,Helicônias,Crisântemos,Dálias,Magnolias,Calla Lily, Estrelicias, entre tantas outras que, Melbourne teve de fazer uma listagem com todos os seus nomes para não esquecer. E, cada uma delas, tinha um significado, cada uma delas eram para sua menina.

Apenas de Colete e camisa, com as mangas arregaçadas pelos cotovelos, William se contentava em volta de um Hibisco de flor vermelha, quando o mordomo entrou e se dirigiu a ele com duas cartas em uma pequena bandeja de prata:

\- Meu Senhor, duas cartas do Palácio de Buckingham.

-Deixe ai na mesa, por favor.

-Sim, meu senhor.

O mordomo deixou as cartas e saiu da estufa, fechando a porta.

Melbourne dirigiu-se á mesa, um pouco apreensivo. Duas cartas de Buckingham Palace. Uma seria de Victoria mas, a outra de quem seria? Ele tinha uma certeza. Não deveria ser nada de bom. Pegou nas cartas e, viu. Uma Carta era realmente de Victoria, como suspeitava e, a outra era de Lady Portmann. William abriu a carta de Emma, primeiro:

_Caro, Lord Melbourne_

_Escrevo- lhe esta carta, para o avisar que a Rainha ficou a saber de suas saidas noturnas, como de suas cartas e flores e de seu jantar com Lady Norton. A Rainha encontra-se muito magoada. Deverá se deslocar a Brocket Hall amanhã bem cedo._

_Emma Portmann_

Melbourne ficou branco como cera. Victoria tinha sabido de suas incursões. Deveria estar a pensar que ele a enganava, que não a amava. E era tudo só com o intuito de a esquecer. Com as suas mãos tremulas pegou na carta da Rainha e abriu-a:

_Lord Melbourne_

_Estou muito angustiada com os recentes relatos que me chegam acerca de vossa pessoa. Dentro de algumas horas me deslocarei a Brocket Hall._

_Victoria Regina_

Parecia que o mundo tinha caido na cabeça de Melbourne. Victoria estava sofrer e tudo por culpa dele. Ele apenas a queria arrancar de seu peito. Agora, teria de enfrentar a sua dor e a dor dela e abrir seu coração para Victoria. Não havia outro remedio.

* * *

 

Victoria tinha-se levantado bem cedo. Eram 7h da manhã e já a Sra. Skerrett arranjava o cabelo da Rainha. Victoria foi tomar o seu Breackfast e quando estava a terminar, sua mãe, a Duquesa de Kent entrou:

-Drina, tão cedo e já tomando o seu Breackfast?

-Sim Mama. Vou passar o dia na casa de campo de Lady Portmann.

-Albert, vai consigo?

-Não, Mama. Será um dia passado entre senhoras.

-Oh, vejo ... mas acho que seria de bom tom levar Albert. Ele é seu noivo e assim pode ficar a conhecer um pouco mais de Inglaterra ... só se, voçê Drina não quer que ele vá pois, poderá estar outras pessoas....

-Basta Mama! Não estará lá mais ninguem, sem ser senhoras a conviver.

Victoria virou costas á Duquesa. Sem lhe dar mais chances de argumentar e, dirigiu-se a carruagem. Lá estava Emma Portmann á sua espera. Emma iria acompanhar a Rainha até á saida de Londres para não levantar suspeitas. A partir dai, Victoria seguiria sozinha para Brocket Hall ao encontro de Melbourne.

* * *

Victoria já ia a mais de meio caminho de Brocket Hall. Seu coração batia tão forte em seu peito que até doia. Ela era definitivamente um enmaranhado de pensamentos e emoções. Por um lado, sua mente estava enraivecida pelo fato de Lord M. ter voltado com suas noitadas com mulheres, principalmente com Lady Norton mas, por outro, seu coração estava sangrando. Ás vezes em seus pensamentos, só tinha vontade de chegar ao pé dele e lhe bater .... impossivel !, ela sabia que se tentasse fazer isso acabaria por cair em seus braços e enche-lo de beijos.

Victoria começou a deslumbrar Brocket Hall. Como ela adorava aquela casa com a frente em tijolo. Como ela se sentia bem naquele jardim, apesar de ter saído de lá com seu coração partido quando Lord M. rejeitou seu amor. A carruagem parou em frente á entrada principal de Brocket Hall. Á sua espera estava o mordomo que abriu a porta da carruagem e disse:

-Sua Majestade, Lord Melbourne espera por si no seu lugar de observação das Gralhas.

-Obrigado. Disse Victoria

Victoria estava estupefacta. Ele iria conversar com ela justamente no lugar onde ele tinha rejeitado o seu amor! A Rainha estremeceu. Começou a soar frio mas, avançou pela avenida de árvores a caminho do local indicado por Melbourne.

Victoria avistou Lord M. sentando exactamente no mesmo degrau do pequeno oblisco onde estava da outra vez quando ela lhe veio declarar seus sentimentos. Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte e, suas pernas começaram a fraquejar mas ela, continuou até chegar ao pé dele.

Victoria parou mesmo atrás de Melbourne. Ele não deu conta de sua presença, tal ele estava distraido a observar as gralhas. Victoria ficou durante algum tempo parada, em silêncio, observando-o. Sua alma estava ferida pelo que ele tinha feito mas, seu coração bateu forte de emoção ao vê-lo. Então, respirou fundo e disse:

Lord M.

Melbourne virou-se de imediato e seus olhos contemplaram o rosto de Victoria. Como ela era linda! Seus olhos enormes, côr do ceu, sua pele branca como a mais pura neve, sua boca pequena com o labio superior levemente arrebitado e, com um tom de lábios vermelhos que o faziam desejar beijá-los e mordiscá-los. Mas hoje, a sua menina tinha o olhar escurecido, sombrio, com pequenas lágrimas que mais pareciam pequenos diamantes a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto. E a culpa era dele, só dele por tentar somente esquecê-la. Então pondo-se de pé:

-Senhora, não a esperava tão cedo.

-Na carta que lhe enviei, eu mencionei que chegaria pela manhã bem cedo, Lord M.

-Sim, eu sei, Senhora mas, nunca pensei que fosse assim tão cedo.

Victoria chegou-se um pouco mais perto de Melbourne.

-A conversa que tenho que ter consigo, Lord M. é muito séria. Ontem fiquei a saber de certas coisas que fizeram meu coração sangrar. É verdade tudo o que dizem?

-Senhora, se não me dizer o que se trata, eu não lhe poderei responder.

Victoria serrou os dentes de furia. De certeza, que ele sabia a causa de sua vinda lá. Estava-se a fazer de desentendido.

\- Lord M., de certeza que sabe muito bem o motivo da minha vinda a Brocket Hall. É verdade que se divertiu algumas noites com certas damas? E é verdade que mandou cartas e flores como também jantou com Lady Norton?

Melbourne sentiu um aperto no estomago. Ele tinha que lhe dizer que sim que tinha mas, sabia que isso ia magoa-la profundamente.

-Sim, Senhora. É verdade. E baixou os olhos para não encarar o rosto destroçado de Victoria.

Victoria sentiu uma onda de dor e raiva que lhe envolvia o corpo todo. AS lágrimas começaram-lhe a cair mais intensamente. Como ele era capaz! E sem pensar atirou-se contra o peito dele batendo-lhe com os punhos cerrados.

_ Lord M! Como foi capaz de me fazer uma coisa destas? Como ousa despedaçar e espisotiar o meu coração! Eu o amo! Tanto mas tanto que doi! É a segunda vez que me machuca. A primeira aqui mesmo quando rejeitou o meu amor e agora com aquelas mulheres! Lord M. nunca gostou de mim? Tudo aquilo que me disse no Baile de Mascaras, da Elizabeth e do Leicster era tudo mentira? Mentiroso! Odeio-te!

Melbourne sentiu o mundo cair á sua volta. O seu coração se retorcer de mil maneiras. O ar se lhe escapar dos pulmões. Como ela, podia duvidar do seu amor? Ele que a amava, adorava, a idolatrava! Mas, havia outra coisa que ela tinha dito que tinha feito sua alma sorrir de alegria. Ela tinha acabado de dizer o que amava! Ela amava-o! Ele não lhe podia esconder a verdade. Ele também também tinha que lhe dizer que a amava, que só estava a tentar esquecê-la, mesmo sabendo que sua menina ia casar em breve com Albert e aí, a perderia para sempre. Mas, ao menos ela saberia a verdade. 

Então agarrou-lhe o rosto com as suas mãos, olhando directamente para aqueles olhos que pareciam duas águas marinhas de tão belos e, disse:

-Victoria! Eu te amo! Amo! Amo! Amo! Eu nasci para te amar! Eu esperei cinquenta e tal anos da minha vida por ti, meu amor! É por ti que eu vivo! Como podes achar que não te amo? Duvidar de meu amor! Eu só voltei a sair com outras damas e com Lady Norton, simplesmente para te esquecer. Daqui a pouco irás te casar com Albert e eu te perderei para sempre. Então, o que me resta? Só me resta entregar-me aos vicios do álcool e da carne e esperar que a morte me leve o mais rapido possivel. Só de te imaginar nos braços de Albert, o meu coração para de bater.

-Mas, Lord M., voçê rejeitou o meu amor aqui mesmo. Disse Victoria que tinha parado de chorar ao ouvir tal revelação.

William esboçou um leve sorriso de amargor.

-Victoria, eu tinha de recusar o teu amor. Eu sou um simples Visconde, um nobre de segunda categoria e, teu Primeiro Ministro. Nunca poderei casar com uma Rainha. As Rainhas casam-se com membros de uma Casa Real. Se, tentasse-mos casar, haveria uma crise Constitucional e possivelmente terias de abdicar. E eu não quero isso! A Grã-Bretanha precisa de sua Rainha! Agora, se me perguntares, se me custou rejeitar o teu amor. Digo-te que foi o dia mais doloroso da minha vida, além da morte de meu filho. Eu naquele dia, queria te ter dito que te amava e te encher de beijos mas, não podia. Foi como cravarem mil balas no peito. Quando partiste. Eu ainda fiquei aqui algum tempo. E gritei como um louco, como um animal ferido. E, chorei, chorei, como uma criança, cheio de dor por te perder.

Victoria sorriu. Seu sorriso era iluminado agora.

-Adorei que me chama-se de Victoria em vez de "Senhora", Lord M.

-Oh! me desculpe, Senhora, não volta a acontecer.

Victoria agarrou-se mais ao peito de Melbourne

-Não! Quero que me chames de Victoria sempre que estivermos a sós, William

Como ele adorou ouvi-la chamar pelo seu primeiro nome.

-Se assim desejas, Victoria

Victoria sorriu de novo e depois com uma expressão mais linguida:

-Beija-me, meu amor. Quero sentir o teu gosto em meus lábios.

Melbourne sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Aquele anjo, inocente nas questões da carne estava-se a revelar de uma sensualidade e coragem inimagináveis. Como ele podia negar! Era traição ele tocar na Rainha mas, ele tinha acabado de lhe pegar no rosto com suas mãos. Que se dane o mundo! Ele quer prová-la!

William Uniu seus lábios com os de Victoria. No principio, foi um beijo terno mas, ela abriu seus lábios convidando-o abertamente a um beijo mais profundo. Ele não hesitou. Enfiou sua lingua na boca dela e, então, seu beijo se tornou em uma dança de linguas sedentas uma pela outra com mordiscade-las de lábios pelo meio.

Após alguns minutos intermináveis, separaram-se. Victoria agarrou com toda a força o casaco de Melbourne e sem folego disse:

-Nunca vou esquecer este beijo. Já o desejava a algum tempo.

E olhando para Lord M.

-Eu te amo, meu amor!

-Também te amo, Victoria

-Promete-me que vais voltar a ir todos os dias ao Palácio, pelo menos até eu ....

Victoria se calou. Não o queria magoar falando no casamento com Albert. Melbourne fingiu não perceber.

-Prometo meu anjo! e beijou-a de novo

-Bem, tenho de voltar ao Palácio

-Sim eu sei.

Suspirou Melbourne, exprimindo um ar de tristeza por se separar de sua amada.

-Segunda, espero-te sem falta, William!

-Sim, lá estarei!

Disse William, fazendo um carinho no rosto de Victoria.

Lord M, acompanhou Victoria até a carruagem. Quando partiu, Victoria levou seus dedos até seus lábios como se quisesse perpetuar as sensações do beijo. Aquele beijo era diferente dos beijos que tinha dado a Albert. Ela tinha sentido seu corpo pegar fogo, principalmente em sua parte intima. Ela estava molhada lá. Com Albert isso não acontecia. Claro! Ela amava Lord M! Ele sabia a uma mistura de licor e café, que delicia! Victoria olhou pela janela da carruagem recebendo uma brisa no seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e dentro dela, tinha uma certeza. Ela não sabia como, mas não podia casar com Albert.

Melbourne entrou em sua Biblioteca. Serviu um copo de licor mas, desistiu de beber. Não queria perder o gosto de Victoria. Ela sabia a uma mistura de baunilha e chocolate. E, seu corpo colado ao dela enquanto a beijava! Meu Deus! Como ele tinha ficado com seu pênis erecto! Ainda estava ao fim deste tempo todo! Sentado em sua poltrona, fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ele sabia que era traição, que ela ia-se casar mas, ele tinha que a ter nos braços, nem que fosse mais uma vez!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, a partir de agora os capitulos vão aquecer e muito!! Aguardem!


	5. Primeira Vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria e Lord M pela primeira vez se tocam mais intimamente....

O sol entrava pela janela do quarto de Victoria, invadindo todo o espaço. Victoria deitada na sua cama só conseguia pensar numa pessoa, Lord M. Como aquele homem tinha conseguido há tres anos atrás roubar seu coração com um simples olhar e beijar de mão. Ela amava-o com toda a força de sua alma. Cada detalhe, cada pormenor dele, eram imensamente amados por ela. Seu cabelo ondulado e um pouco grisalho, seus olhos verdes azulados, de olhar doce e penetrante, onde ela se adorava perder. Sua voz grave, levemente rouca mas, calma e serena, que lhe trazia sempre uma sensação de paz e tranquilidade quando ela mais precisava. Suas mãos grandes e fortes que faziam seu corpo estremecer de desejo, sempre que ele lhe tocava. Seu cheiro quente e doce, uma mistura de jasmim e sândalo que a inebriava sempre como uma especie de droga que invadia seus sentidos. E finalmente, o gosto de sua boca, uma mistura de licor e café que ela tinha provado ontem ao ser beijada por ele. Como ela ansiava provar aqueles lábios de novo! Se ela pudesse, passaria o resto de sua vida colada áquela boca, provando-o e alimentando-se dela! De certeza, que nem iria sentir vontade de comer! Victoria a muito custo levantou-se de seu leito e, depois de fazer sua higiene foi ajudada por Mrs. Skerrett na colocação do espartilho e do vestido. Victoria não conseguia parar de suspirar e de rir sem razão e, seus olhos brilhavam como dois diamantes.

-Mrs. Skerrett, hoje está um dia lindo, não está? Os pássaros cantando, o sol brilha tão intensamente... Disse Victoria suspirando e rindo novamente sem motivo.

-Senhora, são seus olhos que vêm o dia assim. Fico muito feliz por vê-la tão alegre, Senhora.

-O motivo de minha felicidade é uma certa pessoa que tem o dom de me deixar sempre assim quando o vejo...

Skerrett que se tornara mais do que uma simples camareira do quarto de Victoria, sorriu para a Rainha e disse:

\- Aposto, que não foi o Princepe Albert que a pôs assim, Senhora, mas sim Lord Melbourne.

Victoria virou-se para Skerrett e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

-Oh Skerrett! É ele mesmo! Eu preciso desabafar, dizer a alguém o que estou a sentir, se não ainda desmaio de tanta emoção! Eu amo Lord M. tanto! Ontem declaramos nossos sentimentos um ao outro.

-Senhora, Eu sempre soube que o amor de sua vida era Lord Melbourne. E esteja descansada que de mim ninguém saberá de nada. E pode contar comigo se precisar de alguma ajuda.

-Fico muito agradecida Mrs. Skerrett, pelo seu sigilo. Por saber que podia confiar em si, é que eu desabafei. E sim, talvez precise de sua ajuda para algum encontro, não sei se me entende....

-Claro que entendo, Senhora!

-Obrigada Skerrett, por tudo!

-Não tem de agradecer, Senhora!

Depois da troca de confidências, Victoria dirigiu-se para a sala do Breackfast.

* * *

 

Nessa mesma bela manhã de Domingo em Brocket Hall, Lord Melbourne já estafa na sua estufa. Aliás, tinha ido para lá ainda o sol não tinha nascido. Não tinha conseguido dormir definitivamente nessa noite. Seu pensamento, seus sentidos, só queriam uma coisa: Victoria. A sua vontade era pegar num cavalo e percorrer toda aquela distância até ao Palácio e, entrar no quarto dela e fazer amor com ela e nunca mais parar de fazê-lo. Mas isto era pura insanidade, fantasia de um homem que amava intensamente como se fosse um jovem na descoberta de seu primeiro amor. E, verdadeiramente era o seu primeiro e único amor nesta sua já longa vida.

Na estufa, Melbourne acabava de arranjar um belo bouquet de orquideas mas, desta vez não eram brancas, eram orquídeas rosa. Prendeu-as com uma fita de seda branca e levou-as até á Biblioteca. Lá procurou o livro de poemas de Shakespeare. Queria escrever um ou dois poemas para Victoria para ser entregue com o bouquet de orquídeas e, nada melhor do que um poema de seu escritor favorito. Depois de muito procurar, achou dois poemas perfeitos para enviar a sua amada e, sentando-se na sua secretária, copiou-os para uma folha. Meteu num envelope e juntou-o ao bouquet, enfiando dentro da fita de seda. No entanto, ele não poderia enviar directamente para o Palácio, pois além de Albert estar lá, poderia fomentar desconfianças, situação que tanto ele como Victoria não poderiam correr risco pelo aproximar do casamento. Isso machucava seu coração pois em breve perderia Victoria para Albert. Então só havia uma solução: Mandar os poemas e as flores por Emma. Escreveu uma carta para Emma, explicando a situação e, a seguir entregou tudo ao mensageiro para que este levasse tudo até á residencia dos Portmann. Sentou-se de novo á secretária para tentar adiantar alguns documentos referentes ao Parlamento mas, era impossivel! Hoje não conseguiria fazer nada! Seu pensamento era só ocupado por Victoria. Sentou-se então em sua poltrona e com um copo de brandy na mão, seu olhar era fixo, sua respiração acelarada, alternada por suspiros....Levou as mãos á cabeça e disse, quase em um grito de desespero.

-Victoria! Victoria! O que tu fazes comigo, meu amor! Estou quase a chegar á loucura com o amor que sinto por ti. E ao dizer isto fechou os olhos e deixou-se ficar quieto.

* * *

Emma estava em sua casa, quando recebeu a carta de Melbourne juntamente com o bouquet de orquídeas e a outra carta. Em principio estranhou. "Porque é que uma carta e flores dirigidas á Rainha por William iriam para sua casa?" Pegou na carta de seu amigo, dirigida a ela e, leu:

_Estimada, Lady Portmann_

_Peço-lhe que entregue essas orquídeas e a carta que vai junto, á Rainha. Como deves calcular, seria muito arriscado enviar-lhe directamente para o Palácio pois, poderia suscitar suspeitas, apesar de estas serem verdadeiras. Eu e a Rainha expressamos os nossos sentimentos um ao outro e, nada voltará a ser como dantes._

 

_Lord Melbourne_

Agora entendia tudo! Aquelas orquídeas significavam algo mais que as tradicionais orquídeas brancas que ele enviava á Rainha e a carta teria conteudo muito intimo. E, pelo que William tinha dado a entender na carta dirigida a ela, eles tinham declarado o amor mutuo que sentiam e agora, estariam de certeza a pensar ter um romance secreto. Emma ficou deveras preocupada com ambos. Ela adorava Victoria e era grande amiga de William, por quem tinha grande estima. Se alguém descobrisse aquela carta ou futuras cartas ou os visse juntos em situação muito intima,poderia abalar o reinado de Victoria e, destruir de vez a reputação de seu amigo. Então, decidiu que faria tudo para os ajudar. Não só pela amizade que tinha por ambos mas também porque, achava que eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro e, que se amavam profundamente. Pegou no seu chapéu, luvas e capa e, dirigiu-se ao Palácio na sua carruagem. Ao chegar lá, dirigiu-se á sala de Desenho onde se encontrava a Rainha a dar banho a Dash.

-Boa Tarde, Senhora!

-Boa Tarde, Emma! Estou a dar banho ao meu querido Dash.

-Sim, já vi. Senhora. Tenho aqui uma coisa para si de Lord Melbourne.

Victoria, olhou para Emma e fez um sorrisso que irradiou toda a sala com tamanha alegria que expressou.

-Emma, dê-me por favor!

-Sim, Senhora. Já agora, Lord Melbourne deu-me a entender que declararam os sentimentos que tem um pelo outro e, presumo que queiram levar isso adiante. Desde já quero que saiba, Senhora, que poderá contar comigo para o que precisar! E entregou o bouquet e a carta a Victoria.

Os olhos de Victoria brilharam ao ver a carta e as orquídeas que não eram brancas mas, rosas! Ela tinha que ir ver ao livro ver o significado de tal côr!

-Oh Emma! Sim, eu e Lord M. nos amamos muito! Nós nos declaramos mutuamente, ontem em Brocket Hall. Até nos beijamos. Agradeço o oferecimento que faz para nos ajudar. De certeza que vamos precisar!

-Fico feliz por ambos! Mas tenham muito cuidado pois, se descobrem podem sair muito prejudicados. Eu sou muito amiga de Lord Melbourne e tenho muita estima por si, Senhora. Não quero que nada de mal vos aconteça. Por isso contem comigo para o que for. Agora, Senhora se me dá licença vou voltar para a minha residência. Deixo-a com suas flores.

-Obrigada Emma! Até Amnhã

-Até Amanhã, Senhora!

Depois de Emma sair, Victoria correu para a Biblioteca e pegou o livro sobre flores onde tinha visto o significado das orquídeas brancas e gardenias. Procurou sobre orquídeas rosas e, quando finalmente encontrou

_As orquídeas rosas são ideais para dizer "Eu te Amo" Elas também simbolizam sedução e sensualidade._

Victoria ficou nas nuvens quando acabou de ler. Lord M. ao dar-lhe aquelas orquídeas queria dizer que a amava e que a queria seduzir, ainda mais do que já tinha seduzido! Victoria estava tão emocionada que quando pegou na carta para ler as suas mãos tremiam.

_Meu Amor:_

_Envio-te essas orquídeas para te expressar o imenso amor que sinto por ti. Dedico-te esses dois poemas de Shakespeare que, exprimem um pouco dos meus sentimentos. Sentimentos verdadeiros e profundos que jamais senti por alguma mulher nesta vida._

_"Quando penso em ti sinto-me flutuar,_

_me sinto alcançar as nuvens,_

_tocar nas estrelas, morar no céu..._

_Tento apenas superar_

_a imensa saudade que me arrasa o coração,_

_mas, que vem junto com as doces lembranças do teu ser_

_Lembrando dos momentos_

_em que juntos nosso amor se conjugava_

_em uma só pessoa, nós...._

_É através desse tal sentimento, a saudade_

_que sobrevivo quando estou longe de ti_

_Ela é o alimento do amor que encontra-se distante_

_A delicadeza de tuas palavras_

_contrasta com a imensidão do teu sentimento_

_Meu ciume se abranda com tuas juras e promessas de amor eterno_

_A longa distância apenas serve para unir o nosso amor_

_A saudade serve para me dar_

_a absoluta certeza de que ficaremos para sempre unidos_

_E nesse momento de saudade,_

_quando penso em ti,_

_quando tudo está machucando o meu coração_

_e acho que não tenho mais forças para continuar_

_eis que surge tua doce presença_

_com o esplendor de um anjo_

_e me envolvendo com uma suave brisa aconchegante_

_tudo isso acontece porque amo e penso em ti"_

_Shakespeare_

_"Amor é um marco eterno, dominante_

_Que encara a tempestade com bravura_

_É astro que norteia a vela errante_

_cujo valor se ignora, lá na altura_

_Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora_

_Seu alfange não poupe a mocidade_

_Amor não se transforma de hora em hora_

_Antes se afirma para a eternidade"_

_Shakespeare_

_Amanhã pelas 9h estarei no Palácio._

_Amo-te Victoria_

_Lord M._

Victoria quando acabou de ler a carta sentia-se flutuar. Seu coração batia tão forte que até doia sua caixa touráxica. Seu amor, seu Lord M. era o homem mais romântico, mais doce e mais inebriante à face da Terra! A cada minuto que passava ela sentia que o amava cada vez mais. Seu corpo gritava por ele e como gritava! Ela não sabia como ia aguentar até ás 9h de amanhã. Ia ser uma tortura para ela. Suspirou. Pôs duas orquídeas pregadas em seu decote. Guardou a carta numa pequena caixa que fechou á chave e guardou dentro de um pequeno armário que estava nos seus aposentos. Voltou para a sala de Desenho e tentou desenhar o rosto de Lord M. de memória. Seria uma forma de o ver sempre que quisesse e, assim seria menos doloroso esperar pela sua chegada.

* * *

 

Era noite cerrada e Lord M. ainda não tinha conseguido meter nada no estômago. Todos os seus sentidos, seus pensamentos, suas energias eram dela. Da mulher mais maravilhosa, mais bela que Deus tinha criado. Vitoria. Melbourne não conseguia ler, escrever, nem raciocinar sequer. Parecia que Vitoria se tinha apoderado de sua alma. Sabia que nem ia conseguir dormir. Dentro de si havia uma força, uma vontade para além de si próprio que lhe dizia para ir ao Palácio e pegá-la nos braços, se não iria endoidecer se tivesse que esperar pelas 9h de amanhã. Ainda lutou para impedir este impulso dentro de si pois, sabia que seria uma loucura e, muito arriscado mas, seu coração falou mais forte. Pediu ao mordomo que lhe prepara-se a mala e num impulso, lá ia na carruagem em plena noite para Londres em busca de seu amor.

Enquanto viajava pensou mil vezes em não ir ao Palácio e, ir directo para Dover House. Seria o mais racional. Mas seu coração mais uma vez, queria desesperadamente sentir o corpo de Victoria em seus braços, o seu doce cheiro a flores, o toque de sua pele, de sua boca, olhar para ela, tê-la simplesmente!

Quando a carruagem estava a entrar em Londres, Melbourne sentiu um grande solavanco que o projectou para o chão da carruagem. Depois, de se levantar saiu desta e, viu o cocheiro ás voltas com uma das rodas que se tinha partido.

-Presumo que com essa roda partida, não poderemos avançar mais? Perguntou Lord M. ao cocheiro

-Sim meu Senhor, não poderemos viajar mais.

-Bem, então se não se importa, eu levo um dos cavalos para poder chegar ao destino.

-Sim meu Senhor, pode levar.

Melbourne colocou a cela que estava na carruagem para emergências destas no cavalo e, partiu velozmente em direcção a Buckingham. Cada vez que se aproximava mais do Palácio, seu coração acelarava no peito de tal forma que parecia que ia saltar para fora. Seu estômago se revolvia numa especie de ânsia. Ele só queria a sua menina. Ela, Victoria era tudo para ele. Ele sem ela não era nada. Ela lhe tinha devolvido a vida, quando ele pensava que tinha morrido em vida com a morte de seu menino, Augustos.

Quando se aproximou das grades do Palácio é que Melbourne caiu em si. Se ele pedisse para ser anunciado áquela hora da noite, seria simplesmente pôr tudo a descoberto. Então, parou o cavalo na parte detrás do Palácio e, depois de descer deste procurou ficar em vigia a ver se via alguém de confiança que o poderia pôr lá dentro sem ser visto. Mas, a única pessoa de confiança ali, era Emma que áquela hora da noite de Domingo estava na sua residência. Só havia um jeito. Saltar o gradeamento. Meu Deus! Já não se conhecia a si próprio! Estava-se a comportar como um adolescente enamorado pela 1ª vez! Mas era o que realmente se passava consigo. Estava perdidamente enamorado por Victoria. Só ela o faria fazer estas insanidades!

Então com alguma dificuldade, Melbourne saltou o gradeamento e, foi até á janela do quarto da Rainha. Pegou em duas pequenas pedras do chão r atirou de contra a janela.

Victoria estava deitada em sua cama. Simplesmente não conseguia dormir. No seu pensamento vinha só a imagem de Lord M. e quantas horas faltava para o encontro de ambos! De repente  ouviu, duas batidas fortes na janela. Levantou-se e, quando chegou á janela, qual foi o seu espanto quando viu Lord M. Abriu de imediato a janela.

-William! O que fazes aqui a esta hora da noite?

-Tive que te vir ver Victoria. Preciso de estar contigo meu amor, senão enlouqueço!

Victoria sentiu uma enorme felicidade invadi-la. O homem que ela amava tinha cometido um acto de loucura em plena noite para estar com ela. Só havia um jeito de ele entrar nos seus aposentos. Mrs Skerrett.

-Espera, William eu já sei como vais conseguir cá chegar.

Victoria mandou chamar Skerrett dizendo que precisava de sua ajuda pois não se sentia muito bem. Skerrett apresou-se a chegar.

-Senhora, Não se sente bem? Como posso ajudar? 

Victoria virou-se para sua camareira

-Skerrett preciso de sua preciosa ajuda. Lord M. está lá em bbaixo. Preciso que o traga aos meus aposentos sem ser visto. 

-Com certeza, Senhora! Pode contar comigo.

-Obrigada, Skerrett. Obrigada pela sua ajuda e descrição.

Skerrett foi então até ao jardim

-Lord Melbourne, por favor me siga. Tente não fazer muito barulho.

-Obrigada, Senhorita. Espero que guarde segredo.

-Esteja descançado, Senhor. Tenho muito gosto em ajudar.

Skerrett levou Melbourne até ao quarto de Victoria. Quando Melbourne entrou no quarto, parecia que o mundo se resumia só unica e exclusivamente áquele quarto. O mundo era só eles os dois. William ficou completamente hipnotizado pela visão de Victoria. Seus cabelos castanhos caídos pelas costas abaixo fazendo uma moldura perfeita de seu rosto. Sua camisa de dormir levemente transparente, fazendo conhecer o contorno d seu corpo e de seus seios. Era a visão da Deusa Afrodite na Terra!

Ambos ficaram durante vários minutos parados em frente um do outro. Simplesmente olhando para os olhos um do outro. Então, sem dizerem uma palavra, Victoria correu para os braços de Melbourne. Deu um salto e encaixou suas pernas á volta da cintura de Lord M. Beijaram-se de uma forma quase selvagem. Boca com boca. Uma dança de línguas frenética e, mordidas constantes nos lábios. Era como se estivessem famintos um do outro. Quando conseguiram parar. Melbourne disse ofegando:

\- Meu Amor, Eu não conseguia esperar até amanhã. Tive que vir. Isto é de loucos mas, se eu não viesse enlouquecia de amor e desejo por ti.

Vitoria sorriu

-William, Eu estou tão feliz que tenhas vindo. E Beijou-o de novo.

-Victoria, o que eu fiz é muito perigoso. Pode pôr em risco muita coisa. Inclusive sua reputação caso descubram. A Senhorita, Skerrett é de confiança? Perguntou Melbourne mostrando preocupação.

-A Skerrett é de inteira confiança! Aliás, neste momento temos duas aliadas. Skerrett e Emma.

Melbourne fez um leve sorriso

-De Emma já sabia que poderia-mos contar com sua ajuda e descrição.

Victoria ainda entrelaçada na cintura de Melbourne, segurou seu rosto com suas mãos:

-Meu amor, quero ser tua esta noite. Fica comigo. Dorme aqui comigo.

-Victoria eu não posso fazer isso! Se faço, na noite de nupcias que terás com Albert ele vai ver que não és virgem e isso será uma desgraça para a tua imagem.

-Mas eu quero ser tua! Parece que não me desejas!

Melbourne olhou-a nos olhos com tal intensidade que Victoria corou

-Eu te desejo tanto Victoria! Mais do que tu possas imaginar! Mas não te posso pôr em perigo. Por isso não posso fazer o acto todo mas....

-Mas? Perguntou Victoria com os olhos bem arregalados.

-Mas, há outras formas de nos amarmos sem pôr em risco a tua virgindade.

E ao dizer isto levou-a até á cama e começou a beijá-la de novo.

Primeiro beijos ardentes em seus lábios. Depois passou para as suas orelhas mordiscando-as suavemente.Victoria estremeceu. Depois, Melbourne mapeou o pescoço de Victoria com beijos e pequenos chupões de forma que ela não fica-se com marcas enquanto, lhe apalpava os seios por cima da camisa e lhe sentia os bicos endurecidos pelo prazer.

Victoria começou a tirar-lhe o casaco e a gravata de uma forma desesperante. Tentou também tirar-lhe a camisa mas, não estava a conseguir em parte pela emoção e pelos nervos. Então Melbourne tirou a camisa. Ao ver o tronco nu de William, Victoria sentiu uma onda de calor a percorrer-lhe o corpo todo mas, incidindo na sua parte mais intima. Ele era perfeito! Seu peito largo e musculoso. Os pêlos no peito davam-lhe um ar sensual. Mesmo sem experiência, Victoria seguiu os seus instintos e, começou a beijar o peito de Lord M. Ele sentiu-se ficar duro com o toque de seus lábios em sua pele. Ela estava a pô-lo louco de tanto prazer! William tirou a camisa de Victoria deixando-a totalmente nua para si.

-Que corpo lindo! meu amor Exlamou Melbourne, deixando Victoria levemente corada.

Seus seios eram perfeitos! Pequenos mas redondos e espetados!Tal como ele sonhara nas inumeras vezes que a imaginou nua. Então, sem esperar mais um minuto, começou a chupar os seios de Victoria. Ora o seio direito, ora o seio esquerdo. Um vai e vem de beijos, lingua e sucção naqueles seios perfeitos.

Vitoria gemia de prazer literalmente. Ficaram ali os dois. Seus corpos entrelaçados um no outro. Ela nua. Ele nu da cintura para cima. Num frenezim de beijos e caricias. Até que, Melbourne levou sua mão até á vulva de Victoria. Enfiando os dedos naquele lugar sagrado do corpo da Rainha. Sentiu o quanto ela estava molhada de prazer. Seus dedos percorreram freneticamente todas as dobras do sexo de Victoria. Insidido-se principalmente no clitoris onde esfregava ora com bastante rapidez ora com suavidade. De vez em quando, levava um dedo á entrada de sua vagina mas, sem penetrar muito para não romper o himan. Victoria contorcia-se e arquiava-se de tanto prazer. Gemia baixinho.

-William, William, William, Meu amor! Continua! Continua!

Melbourne sentia-se cada vez mais duro ao vê-la naquele estado de prazer imenso

-Deixa-te vir meu amor! Vem para mim, Victoria

Victoria não sabia o que ele queria dizer mas, deixou-se ir e, de repente..... sentiu um espasmo pelo corpo todo que a fez se contorcer sobre a mão de Melbourne.

-William!!! Tão Bom!

Melbourne tirou os dedos de sua vulva e beijou-a com paixão. Victoria sentiu algo alto e duro de contra a sua barriga.

-Amor, o que é esse alto entre as tuas pernas?

Lord M. afastou-se.

-Nós homens, também ficamos excitados. E esta é a forma de nosso corpo mostrar isso.

-Então é com isso, que nós mulheres ficamos de criança?

Melbourne sorriu

-Sim é, meu amor

-Quero tocar lá

Victoria ia levar sua mão até á virilha de William mas, ele segurou-lhe o pulso.

-Não Victoria! Se me tocas ai, eu não respondo pelos meus actos e eu não te posso desvirginar. 

-Mas, eu quero te dar prazer também! Não posso fazer as maravilhas que fizeste comigo?

-Sim podes.

Então Melbourne tirou suas calças e suas cuecas. Victoria viu seu pênis grande e grosso. Seus olhos brilharam de curiosidade e prazer.

-Eu vou-te ensinar a tocar nele. Disse Melbourne guiando a mão de Victoria em torno de seu pênis.

Victoria aprendeu rápido e sem hesitação começou envolvendo sua mão por inteiro á volta do pênis de William num vai e vem frenético, enquanto lhe acariciava os tomates. Lord M. estava completamente perdido de prazer. Como sua menina aprende rápido e como tem jeito! Literalmente Victoria gosta de sexo.

Quando atingiu o climax, Melbourne jorrou uma enorme quantidade de esperma entre a mão de Victoria. Ela ficou admirada e maravilhada com o que estava vendo.

-Isto que saiu de ti, o que é?

Melbourne depois de voltar a si com o imenso prazer que lhe tinha invadido seus sentidos por completo, virou-se para Victoria:

-Meu amor, isso é o que nós homens deitamos para as mulheres ficarem de criança. è a nossa semente. Agora vem comigo. Tens de lavar muito bem as tuas mãos. Não pode ficar vestigio nenhum da minha semente nelas.

Melbourne levou Victoria até á bacia e esta lavou as mãos enquanto ele se limpava com uma toalha húmida. Ele ia pegar em suas roupas para se vestir quando Victoria o agarrou.

-Amor. Fica aqui esta noite comigo! Mal amanheça partes então. Mas fica! Quero dormir nos teus braços e fazer mais disto durante a noite.

Melbourne envolveu-a em seus braços e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Depois, acariciando o rosto de Victoria

-Tudo bem, meu amor, eu fico.

Deitaram-se então, no leito de Victoria completamente nus. Ficando abraçados um ao outro, olhando nos olhos um do outro e beijando-se até que adormeceram.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quem está á espera de cenas ainda mais picantes tem que esperar para depois do dia do casamento....


	6. Windsor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria fica a conhecer mais pormenores sobre sexo em Windsor.....

O Sol despontava levemente no horizonte, começando a entrar muito timidamente pela janela do quarto da Rainha. Ambos continuavam na mesma posição de quando adormeceram. Corpos nus, entrelaçados num eterno abraço de amantes. Victoria fazia do peito de Melbourne seu travesseiro. Ao abrir os olhos ainda meio ensonada, Victoria viu como primeira imagem, o rosto de Lord M. "Como ele era lindo! Perfeito!" pensou, esboçando um sorriso amplo e luminoso. Muito devagar, desprendeu-se do corpo dele, tentando não o acordar. E, assim ficou durante alguns minutos, meio sentada, meio deitada, olhando fixamente para o rosto do homem que amava, meio como hipnotizada. Lord M. abriu seus olhos muito lentamente, espreguiçando-se de seguida. Olhou para Victoria e disse-lhe, dando-lhe a mão ao mesmo tempo:

-Bom Dia!, Meu Amor! Olhando de seguida para a imagem de sua doce menina, deitada ao seu lado, completamente nua e sem vergonha de estar assim á sua frente.

-Bom Dia, William! Respondeu Victoria. Inclinando-se para ele e beijando-lhe os lábios com paixão.

-Victoria, que horas devem ser? Perguntou Melbourne olhando para a janela e vendo a luz do Sol a começar a entrar pelo quarto adentro.

-Devem ser quase 6 horas da manhã

-Horas de me ir embora antes que o Palácio comece a acordar. 

-Oh, Não vás meu Amor! Quero ser tua de novo mais uma vez! Disse Victoria, puxando o rosto de Lord M. e dando-lhe outro beijo de tirar a respiração.

-Meu Deus, Victoria! Não me ponhas louco! Tenho mesmo de me ir embora. Mrs. Skerrett deve estar já á minha espera. Eu estarei aqui de novo dentro de 3 horas, minha querida. Disse Melbourne, saindo da cama o mais rápido possivel, para que Victoria não o enredasse mais com seus beijos, já que seu penis tinha voltado a ficar duro de desejo por ela. Ele sabia que se houvesse mais um beijo, ele não conseguiria sair mais daquele quarto.

-Prometes que não chegas atrasado? Disse Victoria com um olhar suplicante para William.

-Não, não chego atrasado, meu amor.

Melbourne vestiu-se rapidamente e, de seguida despediu-se de Victoria com um longo beijo. Mrs. Skerrett já estava á porta do quarto da Rainha, esperando Lord M. para o levar até fora do Palácio com o intuito de ninguem o ver.

-Desculpe, Mrs Skerrett pelo atraso.

-Oh, não faz mal, Senhor! Ainda temos tempo.

Skerrett então encaminhou Melbourne até á saida do Palácio. William saltou para o cavalo que tinha ficado nas imediações e, partiu rumo a Dover House. Ao chegar a Dover House, pediu ao mordomo que enviasse auxilio ao cocheiro que tinha ficado na estrada toda á noite com a roda da carruagem partida. A seguir, dirigiu-se para seu quarto de banho, onde tomou um banho quente em sua banheira e, sem demoras se arranjou com suas melhores vestimentas para a reunião que ia ter com a Rainha pelas 9h da manhã. Tomou o Breackfast o mais rápido que pode e, saiu de novo a caminho do Palácio.

Apesar de ter estado com ela há menos de 2 horas, Melbourne já ansiava por vê-la, por tê-la de novo em seus braços. Victoria tinha-se tornado a sua droga, o seu vicio! Ele queria cheirá-la de novo, prová-la, senti-la colada a si. Como ele a amava! Como tinha sido delicioso tocar em sua feminilidade  e fazê-la vir em seus braços! Como ela mostrava adorar sexo e, ainda só tinha experimentado o minimo dos minimos dos perliminares. 

Melbourne queria desesperadamente ser o seu mestre em tudo o que fosse as delicias do sexo, da união entre um Homem e uma Mulher que se amam. Como ele queria estar dentro dela, ser seu amor, seu marido mas isso, estava-lhe vedado. Isso seria pata Albert. "Maldito Princepe Prussiano!" Pensou William, dando um murro no assento da carruagem que tinha alugado para voltar ao Palácio. Victoria era dele, o amor dela era dele! E uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto.

* * *

Victoria esperava Lord M. na sala de desenho. Vestia um belo vestido azul escuro com rendas á volta do decote que lhe mostrava levemente os ombros. O contraste de sua pele muito branca com o azul escuro, fazia com que sua beleza resalta-se  mais. Seu cabelo tinha sido enfeitado com bonitas Margaridas brancas. Em seu decote, estava uma das orquideas rosa que Melbourne lhe tinha enviado. Ela estava deveras ansiosa por sua chegada. Andava de um lado para o outro, olhando para o relógio ou indo á janela ver se a carruagem dele chegava ou se vinha a cavalo tal como no dia em que se viram pela 1ª vez em Kensington e, ela se apaixonou perdidamente por ele, mal seu Lord M. olhou para ela com aqueles olhos verdes! Victoria, finalmente viu chegar uma carruagem de onde saiu Melbourne. " Oh! Como ele está lindo!" exclamou Victoria ao vê-lo em um casaco e calças pretas e um chapéu alto. Ele ficava um Deus naqueles trajes! Sentou-se á secretária e, esperou que ele fosse anunciado. Mr. Penge, entrou na sala e anunciou:

-The Prime-Minister, Senhora!

-Obrigada, Mr. Penge.

Victoria pôs-se de pé e, Lord M. entrou fazendo o ritual de todas as manhãs, beijando a mão de Victoria. Quando se pôs de pé, ao invés de se sentar com a Rainha para começarem a reunião, Melbourne agarrou-a pela cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo e, beijou-a. Suas bocas se uniram numa dança de lábios e linguas que deixaram Victoria sem folego. 

-Meu amor, que maneira deliciosa de começar o dia! Sentindo o teu gosto em mim. Disse Victoria, pondo suas mãos de encontro ao peito de Lord M.

-A partir de agora será sempre assim, meu amor, antes de começarmos a ver a caixa. Só assim terei forças e alegria para o resto do dia. Levando em mim, o toque de teus lábios e o sabor quente e doce de tua boca, Victoria.

Beijaram-se de novo. Sentaram-se de seguida em frente um do outro e, começaram a ver os documentos da caixa que Victoria tinha de assinar.

-Senhora, este documento é sobre mais um grupo de Cartistas que devem ser deportados para a Austrália. É preciso a sua assinatura.

-Sim, Lord M. assinarei mas, antes gostava de saber o que eles fazem quando chegam á Austrália. Se lhes é dado algum trabalho, casa, comida. Perguntou Victoria mostrando alguma preocupação por aqueles homens.

-Senhora, eles vão para a cidade de Melbourne, onde é-lhes dado trabalho na construção de novas casas e, sim é-lhes dado alojamento e comida no inicio. Eu assegurei-me disso.

-Oh! Tinha-me esquecido que havia uma cidade na Austrália em sua honra, Lord M.! Bem merecido! Que terra não ficaria orgulhosa de ter o nome de um homem tão distinto e maravilhoso como Lord M.

-Senhora, isso são seus olhos e seu coração que dizem. Disse Melbourne, derretendo-se com as palavras que Victoria proferia sobre ele.

Quando acabaram de assinar todos os documentos que estavam dentro da caixa, Victoria foi até á porta e fechou-a á chave. Sentando-se de seguida ao lado de Melbourne.

-Victoria, acho que não é prudente fecharmos a porta á chave. Podem desconfiar. Disse Melbourne, deixando de lado o protocolo e chamando-a por seu primeiro nome.

-Meu amor, eu quero estar completamente á vontade contigo! Já sinto a falta de teu toque. E ao dizer isto, levantou as saias e saltou para o colo de William, ficando sentada de frente para ele e, dando-lhe pequenos beijos pelo rosto todo.

-Victoria, Pelo Amor de Deus! Não me faças isso! Eu não sou de ferro! Disse Lord M. com exasperação pois ao tê-la em tal posição no colo sentiu seu membro ficar duro que nem uma rocha de desejo por sua menina.

-Eu já percebi isso muito bem! Disse Victoria com um sorriso malasioso ao sentir de encontro ás suas pernas o volume rijo do membro de Melbourne.

E sem dizer mais uma palavra, Victoria começou a esfregar-se numa das pernas de William. Fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, tal e qual como se estivesse a ser penetrada.

-Victoria, não faças isso!! Não é sitio apropriado! Levas-me ao desespero!

-Deixa, meu amor. Eu quero fazê-lo, eu preciso fazê-lo! Intensificando ainda mais a fricção de sua vulva na perna de Lord M. e sentindo seu clitoris cada vez mais acesso de prazer!

Melbourne não protestou mais. Ele próprio tinha já perdido a noção das coisas. A respiração de Victoria colada á sua boca. Os olhos dela vidrados de volupia, olhando para ele. A sensação de sua vulva se esfregando em sua perna, molhando a sua calça com a excitação em que se encontrava, deixaram Melbourne em extase! "Esta mulher tem fogo dentro de si! Como eu a amo cada vez mais a cada segundo que passa" pensou Lord. M.

Victoria por sua vez, intensificava mais seus movimentos de vai e vem. Seu corpo se contorcia de tanto prazer que sentia. De repente, sentiu uma onda de algo inexplicável que atingiu sua feminilidade e, que se espalhou por seu corpo todo, quebrando-a. Victoria deixou-se cair em cima de Lord M. que a amparou. Ela sentiu suas cuecas todas encharcadas de tal modo que lhe escorreu um pouco pelas pernas abaixo. A perna de Melbourne, na zona de sua coxa, parecia que alguém lhe tinha entornado um copo de água em cima.

Victoria olhou nos olhos de Melbourne.

-Meu amor, Amo-te tanto! Eu preciso de ti junto a mim, para sempre! Sem ti, sinto-me perdida. És tudo para mim!

Melbourne, beijou Victoria e, sorrindo para ela com aqueles olhos verdes que a penetram até á alma disse:

-Estarei sempre contigo meu amor, sempre! Apesar que quando te casares também terás Albert ao teu lado. E ao dizer isto as lágrimas se, afloraram em seus olhos.

-Meu Amor! Não chores! Albert será só meu marido por Inglaterra nada mais. O homem que eu amo, és tu William!

-Eu sei Victoria mas, terás de cumprir os deveres de esposa com ele e, só de pensar nisso eu morro!

Victoria ainda não tinha pensado nisso e, ao, imaginar fez um esgar de medo e repulsa. Para ela, não poderia haver mais nenhum homem sem ser Lord M. a possuir seu corpo.

-Não vamos falar mais nisso! E saiu do colo de William

-Meu Deus! sujei suas calças! Disse Victoria ao ver a mancha de seu orgasmo nas calças de Melbourne.

-Não se preocupe Eu vou ao quarto de banho e limpo já isto.

Melbourne dirigiu-se ao quarto de banho passando um pano humido pelas calças mas antes disso, teve que se aliviar, pois seu membro continuava duro de desejo por Victoria, Quando voltou, Victoria anunciou-lhe:

-Sexta-feira vou para Windsor. Mamã, Tio Leopold,Albert e Ernest também vão.......e meu amor, espero-te lá também! Como sempre, tens lá os teus aposentos. Ficaremos até segunda. Será o fim-de-semana perfeito!, esboçando um sorriso.

-Com certeza, Senhora! Lá estarei. Agora devo-me ausentar. Tenho de ir ao Parlamento.

-Já Lord M. ? Conto consigo logo á noite no jantar.

-Cá estarei, Senhora! dando um beijo de despedida e fazendo carinhos no rosto de Victoria.

-Até logo, meu amor! Já sinto a sua falta.

-Também eu Victoria E saiu a caminho de mais uma sessão Parlamentar.

* * *

 

Victoria estava na sala de desenho acompanhada de suas damas de companhia, Harriett e Emma, sua mãe, a Duquesa de Kent, Lezhen, Skerrett e sua costureira. Iria fazer a prova final de seu vestido de noiva. Ao invés de ser um momento de alegria, para Victoria era de angustia. O vestido que estava a experimentar era para se casar com um homem que não amava. Seria um casamento por dever apesar de sentir uma grande amizade, carinho e até uma certa atracção física por seu primo mas, não o amava. O homem com quem queria passar o resto de sua vida, estava-lhe vedado por uma serie de regras de protocolo e etiqueta. Enquanto tinha o vestido em seu corpo, para a costureira ultimar os ultimos reparos, Victoria esboçava uma expressão de quem estava presa, enjaulada em algo que não desejava. Sua mãe, reparou na expressão de sua filha.

-Drina, mas que cara de enterro para quem se vai casar daqui a pouco tempo. Deveria estar feliz por se casar com um rapaz tão belo e digno de si.

-Sim Mamã, eu estou feliz em me casar. Só me sinto um pouco cansada. Disse Victoria tentando não entrar em litigio com sua mãe.

-Ainda bem que está! Qualquer dama daria sua vida para casar com um rapaz tão distinto como Albert!

Victoria serrou os dentes e apertou suas mãos com força a modos de se acalmar com as indirectas da duquesa que a punham sempre mal disposta.

-Mamã!, por falar em Albert. Onde ele e Ernest estão? Não os vejo desde hoje de manhã

-Ah! Albert e Ernest foram ao Parlamento, assistir á Sessão de hoje. Albert quer ficar a par do que se passa a nivel politico. De certeza que seu querido Lord Melbourne deve estar a ser anfitrião de ambos.

Victoria fez um esgar de mal estar. Só de imaginar o constrangedor que seria para Lord M. estar a receber o homem que dentro de dias ia ser o marido da mulher que ele amava...Devia ser terrível tal situação!

-Lord M. de certeza que está sendo um excelente anfitrião! Ele é perfeito em tudo!

-Victoria, como eu gostaria que fizesse esses elogios a seu futuro marido, mas, parece que só seu Primeiro-Ministro merece toda a sua devoção......

-Basta mamã! Estou farta de suas indirectas! Pode-se retirar! Quero ficar só com minhas damas e Lezhen na prova do vestido.

-Mas Victoria, eu sou sua mãe! Tenho todo o direito de aqui estar! Além do mais, alguém tem que a chamar á razão e dizer-lhe as verdades!

-Retire-se mamã, já disse!

A duquesa de Kent retirou-se protestando por tal agravo da parte de sua filha. Victoria olhou para si mesma reflectida no espelho. Estava linda naquele vestido mas, aquele mesmo traje não representava a sua felicidade mas sim, a sua prisão. Prisão a um homem que não amava e que a ia arrancar dos braços de seu amor, Lord M. Naquele momento teve vontade de de arrancar o vestido de seu corpo e rasgá-lo em mil pedaços mas, não o poderia fazer. Respirou fundo para se calmar. Olhou paras as Senhoras e, disse:

-Acho que o vestido está perfeito. Vou retirá-lo e passaremos então á sala de chá. E assim, com a ajuda de Skerrett retirou o vestido de noiva enquanto se imaginava no altar da Capela do Palácio de São Tiago não ao lado de Albert mas, sim de Lord M.

* * *

 

Como tinha planeado, Victoria partiu na sexta-feira para Windsor. Lord Melbourne também foi, ficando no quarto que lhe tinha dado a Rainha. Para frustração de Melbourne e Victoria tanto sexta como sábado durante o dia não poderam ficar sozinhos um minuto sequer. Victoria ora tinha que ir passear a cavalo com Albert, ora tinha de dar um sarau de piano acompanhada por Ernest ou Albert.

A noite de Sábado tinha chegado e iria-se realizar um pequeno baile. Victoria estava radiante porque tinha combinado com Melbourne que depois do baile, ela iria a seu quarto com a ajuda de Skerrett. Naquele momento ela estava em frente ao espelho arranjando seu cabelo para então se dirigir ao salão principal onde se realizava o baile.Victoria trazia um vestido dourado com mangas pelo cotovelo com acabamento em renda. O decote acabava pelos ombros deixando seu colo totalmente exposto. No decote trazia duas gardenias que Lord M. tinha-lhe trazido de Brocket Hall.

Melbourne chegou ao salão trajado com o uniforme de Windsor. Ao chegar, olhou com ansiedade para todos os cantos do salão á procura de Victoria mas ela ainda não tinha chegado. Pegou numa taça de champanhe.

-William, não fique tão ansioso! A Rainha deve estar a chegar. Disse Emma ao se aproximar de seu amigo.

-Emma, para mim cada minuto que passo com ela é precioso, já que dentro de pouco tempo ela me será arrancada. Bebendo de uma só vez o champanhe que tinha na taça.

As portas do salão se abriram e Victoria entrou. "Que linda ela esta!" pensou Melbourne ao olhar para sua doce menina. Victoria, olhou para todo o slão e, quando seus olhos bateram em Lord M., dirigiu-se de imediato a ele, ignorando seu noivo Albert.

-Meu querido Lord M. ! Agradeço-lhe mais uma vez estas lindas gardenias que me trouxe. Coloquei-as no meu decote com todo o carinho.

-O prazer foi todo meu, Senhora! As portas das estufas de Brocket Hall estarão sempre abertas para si, Senhora!

Albert dirigiu-se para junto de Victoria e Lord Melbourne, e disse:

-Minha querida, como está tão bela, hoje!

-Obrigada, Albert!

-Lord Melbourne, quando pensa começar a escrever sobre São Crissostemo? Perguntou Albert

\- Oh! Princepe Albert, vejo que não se esqueceu da nossa conversa sobre esta minha investigação. Por enquanto, ainda não começarei a escrever sobre este tema. Talvez, quando deixar de ser Primeiro-Ministro o faça.

\- É uma pena, Lord Melbourne. Estava ansioso por ler. Victoria, dá-me a honra desta dança? Perguntou Albert a Victoria, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Oh! Albert fico muito honrada mas já tinha aceitado dançar com Lord M. Nós teremos o resto da noite para dançarmos juntos.

-Como queira, minha querida! Disse Albert fazendo uma expressão de raiva e olhando com furia para Melbourne.

Victoria e Melbourne começaram a dançar uma valsa. Ambos olhavam um para o outro como se estivessem hipnotizados. Naquele momento não existia mais ninguém naquele salão. Só eles os dois e o imenso amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

-Adoro vê-lo com o uniforme de Windsor, Lord M. Fica tão elegante, Tão bonito, charmoso! Até me falta o ar ao vê-lo nele.

-Senhora, fico feliz por agradá-la mas, tente não dar nas vistas. Sua mãe e seu tio Leopold não tiram os olhos de nós, sem falar em Albert que nos olha como uma furia...Não podemos levantar suspeitas.

-Eu sei, Lord M. Depois do baile eu irei ter ao seu quarto com Mrs. Skerrett.

-Primeiro deixe que toda a gente esteja nos seus aposentos.

-Esteja descançado! Não vejo a hora de estar nos seus braços de novo.

-E eu, nem se fala, Senhora!

Quando a valsa terminou. Melbourne vez uma vênia e, afastou-se de Victoria que, logo a seguir começou a dançar com Albert.

Por volta das 11h, Victoria alegando uma leve dor de cabeça, saiu do baile. Como a Rainha tinha saido. Todos os convidados começaram a fazer o mesmo.

Victoria com o auxilio de Skerrett, tirou seu vestido e espartilho e vestiu sua camisa de noite. Ficando de seguida sentada á janela de seu quarto aguardando que Skerrettt volta-se para a levar ao quarto de Melbourne, quando todos tivessem se retirado para seus aposentos.

-Senhora, podemos ir. Toda a gente já se recolheu.

-Vamos, Mrs. Skerrett

Skerrett levou Victoria até há outra ala de quartos onde se encontrava o quarto destinado a Melbourne. Este estava sentado em uma poltrona ainda com o fato de Windsor, lendo um livro enquanto esperava por Victoria. 

Bateram á porta.

-Entre! Disse Melbourne, ansiando que fosse sua menina.

Victoria entrou, e ao olhar para Melbourne.

-Estou aqui, meu amor! Esboçando um sorriso de orelha a orelha

Lord M. levantou-se e sem mais esperas, puxou Victoria para si, beijando-a com volupia.

-Quero-te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo esta noite. E sem esperar mais um segundo tirou a camisa de dormir de Victoria e pegou-a ao colo, nua, levando-a para a cama.

Depois de tirar a parte de cima de seu uniforme, ficando em tronco nu, Melbourne foi beijando lentamente o corpo da Rainha, alternando por pequenas mordidas e toques de lingua. Começou por beijar seu pescoço, passando para seus seios pequenos e redondos onde ora chupava ora fazia uma dança com a lingua nos delicados mamilos de Victoria. Passando de seguida para sua boca e voltando a descer para seu ventre onde enfiava a lingua no umbigo deixando Victoria se contorcendo de prazer.

-Meu amor, continua! Deixas-me louca. Disse a Rainha acariciando a cabeça de Melbourne onde seus dedos brincavam com o cabelo grisalho deste.

William passou para as costas de Victoria, beijando e lambendo ao longo de sua coluna vertebral. A Rainha estremeceu e sentiu sua feminilidade molhada, encharcada de desejo. Mlbourne deitou-a novamente de costas e olhando para ela com um olhar penetrante disse:

-Quero provar a tua essência, minha querida. Abra as pernas para mim.

Victoria não percebeu ao inicio o que ele queria dizer com isso mas, quando sentiu a lingua de Lord M. na sua vulva, o mundo desabou e girou por completo em sua cabeça de tanto prazer que sentiu. Melbourne ora lhe lambia o clitoris numa dança frenetica, ora lhe chupava muito delicadamente este ao mesmo tempo que lhe enviava um dedo na vagina. Victoria se contorcia, ao mesmo tempo que gemia.

-Tão bom, meu amor!! Que delicia! Continua! Não pares!!

-Venha, meu amor, Vem-te na minha boca. Quero provar o teu nectar! 

Victoria sentia seu corpo a arder de tanto desejo e quando menos esperava, seu corpo entrou em climax. Deu um esticão, apertando suas coxas á volta do rosto de Melbourne que continuava sugando sua vulva e deu um grito

-William!! Que Bom!!!

William quando acabou de se deliciar, voltou para a boca de Victoria, devorando-a com beijos. Victoria sentiu na boca deste o sabor de sua feminilidade. Melbourne puxou Victoria para ele e abraçou-a, beijando seus cabelos.

-Victoria, sabes a mel. És perfeita, meu amor.

Victoria sorriu e, ao olhar para as calças de Lord M. viu seu membro duro a tentar saltar para fora das calças, tal era o desejo deste por ela.

-Quero fazer o mesmo a ti, meu amor.

Lord M. olhou para a Rainha com os olhos abertos de espanto.

-Meu amor, normalmente as mulheres não gostam muito de fazer isso.  Não te sintas obrigada só porque eu te fiz.

\- Eu quero fazer. Eu quero também provar a tua essência. E sem esperar um minuto, desabetuou as calças de Lord M. soltando seu pênis que estava tão duro que parecia uma rocha.

-Eu vou-lhe ensinar como se faz. Disse Melbourne.

-Não! Eu quero tentar descobrir por mim mesma. Através de meu instinto de mulher. E ao dizer isto, Victoria levou o pênis de Melbourne á boca. Ora o chupava, ora o enterrava quase todo na boca ou fazendo uma dança com sua lingua na cabeça e na pequena fenda.

Melbourne estava maravilhado! Como ela fazia aquilo tão bem! Sem nunca o ter feito na vida. Ela o levava a loucura, ao puro delirio!

-Gostas, meu amor?

-Adoro!!! Continua! Continua! Ahhhhhh!!!

Victoria continuou. Ao mesmo tempo que chupava, apertou os tomates de Melbourne. Este deu um grunhido de prazer.

-Victoria, vou-me vir. Tira a tua boca.

-Não, meu amor! Eu quero provar a tua essência também!

Melbourne veio-se em rajadas. A Rainha engoliu toda a semente de William com uma expressão tal de delicia que Lord M. estava completamente, duplamente em delirio. Que mulher era esta!! Sua menina amava sexo definitivamente! Era uma deusa do amor encarnada na Terra! O que ele tinha feito para merecer o amor desta mulher tão perfeita em tudo.

Depois de seu corpo se acalmar do esta-se do orgasmo, Melbourne limpou seu membro e voltou para a cama onde ficou recostado enquanto Victoria ficava sentada entre suas pernas ao mesmo tempo que era enlaçada em seus braços. E assim ficaram durante algum tempo até que Melbourne, olhando nos olhos de Victoria disse:

\- Se for verdade o que alguns dizem que voltamos a este mundo noutro corpo. Eu só desejo uma coisa. Encontrar-te de novo e amar-te perdidamente, sem impedimentos! Ser teu marido e tu minha esposa, minha mulher, minha amante, minha amada! Eu sou teu para a eternidade! E ao dizer isto, beijou-a.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo, posso dizer que é uma especie de intermedio. Tanto o capitulo 7 como o 8 serão muito mais emocionantes e serão o ponto fulcral da viragem da nossa história.....Aguardem!!


	7. Um dia antes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falta um muito pouco para o casamento e com isso há dois corações quebrados.....

Era o último dia em Windsor. Victoria arranjava-se com o seu traje de equitação. Iria dar uma volta com Lord M. Ela adorava andar a cavalo com ele. Era sempre um dos momentos mais felizes do seu dia e, aqui em Windsor iria fazer o mesmo. Quando estava praticamente pronta, batem á porta de seus aposentos:

-Entre! Disse Victoria

Albert entrou. Seu olhar era sombrio. Parecia que algo o tinha enfurecido.

-Victoria, acabei de ser informado que irás andar a cavalo com Lord Melbourne. Acho que sendo teu noivo, deveria ter sido convocado para tal empresa.

-Sim, vou andar a cavalo com Lord M. Nós andamos sempre sozinhos. Não é por eu estar noiva que o vou deixar de fazer. Não há mal algum!

Albert olhou para Victoria com consternação e fúria. Era óbvio que sua noiva era apaixonada por seu Primeiro-Ministro!! 

-Pois, eu não gosto nada que minha noiva ande a cavalo sozinha com outro homem, mesmo que Lord Alfred vos acompanhe. Principalmente com Lord Melbourne! Não gostei nada de saber que durante muito tempo foste chamada de Mrs. Melbourne.

Victoria engoliu em seco mas, logo a sua fúria e irritação por este subito comportamento de posse de Albert para consigo prevaleceu. Ela virou-se para ele com uma tal dureza que Albert, ficou paralisado.

-Albert! Eu não admito em circunstância alguma que mandes em mim! Eu sou a Rainha da Grã-Bretanha! Se me apetece andar sozinha a cavalo com Lord M. ando! E não tolero a forma como te referes a ele. Ele é um homem de sentimentos muito puros e nobres e, eu admiro-o muito!

Albert, baixou a cabeça por um instante. Apertou as mãos com tal força que, suas unhas se cravaram nas palmas das mãos quase fazendo sangue.

\- Muito bem Victoria! Então acho que te deverias casar com ele e não comigo! E, saiu do quarto da Rainha batendo a porta com toda a força.

Victoria respirou fundo. Pela primeira vez na vida alguém lhe tinha dito a mais pura das verdades. Era com Lord M. que deveria casar e não e não com seu primo. E o mais fantastico disso tudo é que tinha sido seu próprio noivo a dizer tal afirmação. Pegou nas suas luvas de couro e dirigiu-se para os estábulos onde Melbourne e Lord Alfred a esperavam.

* * *

Lord M. e Victoria passeavam á largos minutos pela floresta que rodeava Windsor. Uma floresta digna de um conto de fadas pensava Victoria. A primeira vez que tinha andado lá a cavalo tinha sido com Albert e Ernest. Esta era composta maioritariamente por Carvalhos mas também, por outras espécies como Pinheiros e Cedros. Ela adorava andar ali. Fazia sentir uma Princesa dos contos de fadas de Grimm ou da Condessa de Ségur. Além de que podia ver alguns animais a passar como raposas, coelhos ou veados. No entanto, hoje o passeio estava a ser tenso. Lord M. desde que tinham partido do Castelo ainda não tinha aberto a boca e seu olhar vagava algures numa tristeza infinita. Victoria queria-lhe perguntar o que se passava, queria confortá-lo, abraçá-lo e dar-lhe todo o seu carinho e amor mas, Lord Alfred seguia atrás e com ele era impossivel. O que Victoria não desconfiava era que, Lord Alfred há muito tinha percebido o amor que existia entre o Primeiro-Ministro e a Rainha. Então, ao perceber que eles queriam ficar sozinhos.

-Sua Majestade, Estou-me a sentir indisposto. Haverá algum problema se eu regressar ao Castelo? Sua Majestade, tem a companhia de Lord Melbourne....

-Claro, que pode voltar, Lord Alfred. Eu ficarei bem com Lord M.

Lord Alfred seguiu então o caminho de volta para Windsor. 

Finalmente, ela estava sozinha com seu amor e poderia perguntar o que lhe afligia tanto!

-Meu Amor, estás tão triste! Ainda não dizes-te uma palavra desde que saimos de Windsor. Abre-te comigo, diz o que te aflige.

Melbourne olhou para Victoria "Então ela não percebeu ainda?" pensou ele. Ele estava se despedaçando por dentro. Em pouco dias, ia ficar sem seu bem mais precioso, o seu amor, a razão pela qual abre os olhos todos os dias e por quem é capaz de dar sua vida sem hesitar um segundo! A sua menina, a sua Victoria.

-Victoria, Eu estou assim porque te vou perder. Dentro de 1 semana, eu deixarei de te poder ter em meus braços. Deixarás de ser minha e passarás a pertencer áquele Prussiano. E, parou o cavalo, saltando deste, alçando a perna por cima do cavalo como sempre o fazia, de uma maneira magnifica e elegante.

Victoria também parou seu cavalo e, William ajudou-a a descer. Então, ambos ficaram em pé em frente um do outro, olhando-se nos olhos com tal intensidade que, se fosse possível, mergulhariam na imensidão do olhar um do outro, ficando lá para sempre seguros, de tudo e de todos. Victoria pegou nas mãos de Melbourne.

-Meu Amor, Tu nunca me irás perder! O meu amor será sempre teu! O meu coração é teu! Foi a ti que eu dei meu coração.

William começou a chorar como uma criança que foi arrancada dos braços de sua mãe e, como que perdendo as forças caiu no chão de joelhos, arrastando Victoria com ele.

-Vou-te perder sim meu amor! A partir do momento que tu te casares eu te perderei. Nunca mais te poderei tocar e, no dia em que deixar de ser teu Primeiro-Ministro então, deixarei de te poder ver. E isso para mim será a morte! Além de que eu não vou aguentar saber que serás intima do Princepe na cama e, terás filhos dele e não meus. E, por mais que digas que nunca me deixarás de amar e, que o teu coração é meu, mesmo assim, acabarás por gostar dele e sentir prazer com ele com o passar do tempo. E isso me machuca! Me fere por dentro! Me corroi! Victoria, tu és o meu Sol de todas as manhãs, és o meu balsamo, és a minha vida que eu ganhei só aos 58 anos porque, até aqui eu só existi, só sobrevivi para te poder encontrar. E, ao dizer isto, se encolheu em uma especie de concha, agarrando seus cabelos com suas mãos e chorou com dor.

Victoria também chorava. Ela no fundo sabia exactamente que Lord M. sentia pois, ela sentia e pensava o mesmo. Só que não queria admitir. Mas, ao ele falar ela se desmoronou e o pânico de o perder veio ao de cima. Então agarrando-se aos braços de Melbourne e sacudindo-o com força disse:

-Eu sei meu amor! Eu também não te quero perder! Eu preciso de ti. Não sei como vamos fazer mas, vamos arranjar uma solução para nunca ficarmos longe um do outro.

Melbourne parou de chorar e, olhou para Victoria com um olhar de tristeza.

-Victoria, a única maneira era sermos amantes e, isso eu não quero para ti nem para mim. De ti só quero que sejas minha esposa, minha mulher, minha companheira, para te honrar, adorar e amar, tal como mereces! Ou então fugiria-mos para um outro pais e, viveria-mos incognitos. Portugal seria um bom sitio! A Rainha D. Maria II poderia-nos ajudar! Ou então nos trancaria-mo-nos em um quarto e ficaria-mos lá para sempre fazendo amor eternamente! Mas, tudo isto que falei é impossivel!

Então sem dizerem mais uma palavra se abraçaram. Ficando entrelaçados num abraço de eternos enamorados que nunca mais se iam ver. Começa a chover. Seus corpos ficam ensopados naquela chuva que parece que veio para lhes lavar a dor que sentiam pela perda um do outro. Melbourne pega no rosto de Victoria em suas mãos e, diz:

-Eu preciso te sentir agora, meu amor. Preciso sentir teu gosto. Quero que ele invada o meu corpo como um remedio que acalma minha dor, nem que seja a ultima vez. 

Victoria esticou seus lábios pensando que Lord M. iria a beijar mas, logo percebeu que não. William levantou-a pelos braços e empurrou-a até ao tronco de um carvalho que se encontrava logo atrás deles. Ajoelhou-se e levantou as saias de Victoria, ficando com seu rosto por baixo destas. Lá, procurou as cuecas da Rainha e, encontrando a fenda nelas avançou com sua lingua pela vulva, devorando-a. Victoria se contorceu de prazer, revirando os olhos e gemendo.

-Estás sempre tão molhada para mim meu amor! Vem-te na minha boca, vem-te!

-Victoria sentia um prazer que nunca tinha pensado sentir. Primeiro, naquela posição em pé, a sensação de volupia era maior, mais forte como ondas de calor a percorrer por seu sexo. E, depois com a chuva a bater no seu rosto e, molhando todo o seu corpo dava-lhe uma sensação de liberdade e de feminilidade incrivel. Sentia-se como um animal no cio.

-Chupa William, Chupa! Estou-me a vir! E, ao dizer isto, o seu corpo quebrou e uma onda inimaginável de prazer percorreu todo o seu corpo, de tal forma que caiu no chão, sem forças nas suas pernas que tremiam tanto de prazer.

Melbourne amparou-a e beijou-a sem parar. Ficaram durante longos minutos num abraço de amantes unidos por suas bocas. Quando pararam, uniram suas testas, agarraram ambos os rostos com suas mãos e, num sussurro disseram em unisono: " Eu te amo! És a minha alma gemia, a minha vida.....não te posso perder!"

* * *

 

Nessa noite, Victoria estava em frente a seu espelho. Skerrett acabava de tirar os pinos que lhe prendiam o coque no alto da cabeça. Ela precisava desesperadamente de se aconselhar com alguém. Tinha decidido durante a tarde, enquanto voltava do passeio a cavalo, que queria se entregar por inteiro a Lord M. Sabia que ele iria-se recusar porque não queria a prejudicar mas, de certeza que, haveria uma maneira de o poder fazer sem que Albert percebesse na noite de núpcias. A pessoa indicada para perguntar seria Emma, mas de certeza que logo a seguir iria contar a William. Então, através do espelho olhou para Skerrett. A comoda tinha provado a ela, a sua lealdade e amizade. Por isso, era a pessoa ideal para se aconselhar, apesar que ela era jovem e inexperiente como ela, ou, talvez não.....

-Mrs. Skerrett, preciso de um conselho seu...... É sobre mim e Lord M.

-Diga, Senhora

-Eu gostava de saber se quando uma mulher perde sua virgindade se o homem percebe isso....se percebe se ela já esteve com outro antes....

Skerrett corou. Ela tal como Victoria era virgem mas, devido ao seu trabalho anterior como lavadeira num bordel, tinha ficado a saber muito dos miandros da sexualidade.

-Bem, Senhora, um homem percebe se uma mulher já não é virgem. Um mulher pode romper o himen através da relação sexual com um homem ou, por certos esforços fisicos como andar a cavalo por exemplo. Agora, o homem pode não acreditar nisso e pensar que a mulher foi infiel.

-Eu vejo.....mas, o que é isso do hímen, Mrs. Skerrett?

-É uma pequena membrana de pele que reveste a entrada da nossa vagina e, que é rompida quando um homem nos preenche com seu membro.

-Obrigada, Mrs. Skerrett, pelo seu esclarecimento!

-Sempre ás ordens, Senhora!

Victoria ficou em frente ao espelho sentindo-se impotente. Ela poderia se entregar a Lord M. mas, Albert iria perceber de imediato que ela já não era pura. Respirou fundo, baixando os ombros numa especie de frustração e desespero. "Porque é que é tudo tão dificil para mim e para William!" pensou. Então, pegando no telescópio que ele lhe tinha dado, pôs-se á janela contemplando as estrelas. "Será que ele está pensando em mim?" Não muito longe do quarto dela, Melbourne, olhava para as estrelas através de sua janela "Victoria" murmurou através de seus lábios enquanto segurava uma gardênia em sua mão.

* * *

Tinha chegado o dia da véspera do casamento. Ao contrário de todas as noivas que ficam felizes e que dedicam o ultimo dia de solteiras aos preparativos numa alegria sem igual; Victoria se trancou na Biblioteca. Queria estar só. Na sua dor. Amanhã iria-se entregar a um homem que não amava, e teria que o fazer com um lindo sorriso no rosto enquanto atrás de si carregando a espada do estado estaria o verdadeiro amor de sua vida a quem ela estaria a despedaçar o coração em mil fragmentos. Sentou-se no chão da biblioteca encostada a uma das paredes. Na mão segurava uma das orquideas rosa que Melbourne lhe tinha dado. Ela a tinha guardado dentro de um dos livros de Jane Austen que estava a ler. "Sensibilidade e Bom Senso" Encostou a orquidea de encontro a seu peito e fechou os olhos. Queria recordar em sua mente cada pormenor do rosto de Lord M. E, lá na sua mente cada detalhe mais minimo que fosse, ela conhecia. Seus cabelos macios como seda,levemente ondulados num grisalho de prata que brilhavam á luz do sol. Suas sobrancelhas grossas mas magnificamente desenhadas. Seus olhos não muito grandes mas, de um verde luminoso que a penetravam com sua expressão doce.Cada ruga de expressão à volta de seus olhos, ela conhecia em detalhe. Sua boca não muito grossa mas também não muito fina num tom rosado como da orquidea que tinha junto ao peito. E a pele de seu rosto macia e sedosa ao toque quando barbeada ou levemente áspera quando não. Ele era perfeito para ela. Ele estava tatuado em sua ente, em seu coração, na sua pele, na sua alma. Ele era o seu Lord M.

Melbourne, não foi ao Parlamento. Não conseguiria, não neste dia. Dentro de seu peito sentia uma dor que jamais tinha sentido em sua vida. Só igualável á dor de quando seu menino faleceu.Estava trancado em seu escritorio. Tudo era um caos naquele lugar. Livros espalhados por todo o lado. Papeis em cima de sua poltrona e uma garrafa de Whisky quase fazia em cima da mesa. Encontrava-se ainda com a roupa do dia anterior. Umas calças, uma camisa de linho meio desabotoada e um colete todo aberto. As mangas arregaçadas até aos cotovelos. Hoje não tinha vontade de nada. Nem de se lavar, nem de comer. Sentou-se á secretária. Pôs os cotovelos em cima desta agarrando sua cabeça com as mãos. Por seu rosto escorriam lágrimas silênciosas, lágrimas de dor. O que ele tinha feito para não ter sorte no amor? Caro, o tinha traido com Byron, mas ele agora sabia que nunca a tinha amado. Tinha sido, simplesmente uma paixão, cega, doentia. E, agora, Victoria, o grande amor de sua vida, o unico! iria para os braços de outro homem. Não, ele não iria aguentar, passar o resto de seus dias a vê-la ao lado daquele Princepe mecânico, saber que todas as noites ela iria fazer sexo com ele! Que seus lábios serão dele! Seus beijos serão dele! Aquela boca linda e vermelha onde ele adora se perder! Só há um único jeito. Renunciar ao cargo de Primeiro-Ministro. Entregar Dover House, Brocket Hall e Melbourne Hall há sua irmã e a seu irmão e ir viver para outro lugar. Irlanda. Será um bom sitio. Lá, estará longe dela e, assim poderá viver o resto de seus dias um pouco mais tranquilo, apesar de que no fundo sabe que será quase impossivel. E, que a partir de amanhã morrerá aos poucos de amor por ela. Ele tem de lhe dizer tudo o que lhe vai na alma e no coração. Por uma ultima vez. Tem de  lhe expressar todo o amor que sente por ela. Mas, sabe que por palavras não conseguirá. Então, irá lhe escrever uma carta de amor, a última carta de amor que lhe escreve. Uma carta de despedida também. Irá entregá-la a Emma para que a entregue amanhã de manhã antes do casamento. Dá um murro na mesa, seguido de um grito de dor e, atira com todos os livros e papeis que estavam em cima da mesa no chão. "Porquê que não posso Tê-la? Porquê? O que eu fiz? Ela é tudo para mim, a minha doce menina, o meu anjo. Eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida" Apoia as mãos de encontro á janela. Respira fundo. Volta á mesa de sua secretária E escreve a carta para Emma entregar mas também escreve outra para ser entregue hoje, a ela.

_Meu Amor_

_Tenho que te ver. Tenho que te ter em meus braços por uma última vez. Mrs. Skerrett deve estar á porta do Palácio por volta das 11h, para que eu possa entrar incognito._

_Sempre e eternamente teu,_

_William Lamb_

Esta carta irá mandá-la por estafeta. É um risco que corre mas, já não se importa. Tem de estar com ela mais uma vez, a ultima.

* * *

Por volta das 11h da noite Melbourne chega ás imediações do Palácio. Mrs. Skerrett já o esperava. Prende o cavalo a uma árvore e entra. Percorre os corredores com Skerrett, que leva um pequeno candelabro de velas na mão. Seu coração bate no peito de uma forma brutal. Estas são as ultimas horas que passará com ela. Depois, não mais! Seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas mas, reprime-as. Não quer quer que ela veja a sua dor. Hoje quer senti-la e dar-lhe amor e felicidade. Entra no quarto. Ela está á sua espera. Seus olhos brilham e um sorriso iluminado aparece em seu rosto desvendando aquela covinha no canto direito de sua boca que ele tanto adora! Ela corre para seus braços. E, ambos ficam por largos minutos assim, entrelaçados, fundidos um no outro. Depois, olham-se e sem dizerem nada, despem-se, sempre em frente um do outro, sempre fixos no olhar um do outro. Ficam nus e então sentam-se aos pés da cama. Ele envolve-a nos braços, enquanto ela está sentada em seu colo. Hoje não vai fazer sexo com ela. A única coisa que quer é sentir seu corpo. A sensação de seu toque, de seu calor. Memorizar cada detalhe de seu corpo para poder levar consigo quando partir. E, então observa: Sua pele branca como a neve e sedosa como a mais pura seda. Seus olhos grandes e expressivos e tão azuis que o fazem sentir voar num céu azul que não há igual. Seu nariz pequeno mas, perfeito como de uma estátua grega. Sua boca pequena, lábios vermelhos cor de sangue. Seu lábio superior levemente arrebitado fazendo dois pequenos biquinhos que o faz enlouquecer, querendo beijá-lo e mordiscá-lo sem parar. Seus seios pequenos mas redondos e, seus mamilos sempre duros e arrebitados, uma perfeição da natureza. Sua cintura fina de pilão e a seguir uma anca larga e bela, acabando em umas coxas belas e torneadas. Ah! Como ele a quer percorrer com suas mãos ávidas, todas as curvas dela, todos os pormenores dela. E, fá-lo! Quer guardar tudo na memória mental e tactil.

São 11h. "Ele deve estar chegando" ela pensa. Fica parada no meio do quarto de pé. É aqui que vai ficar á sua espera. Batem á porta. "É ele!" Sua respiração acelera e, aquele friozinho no estomago que nem uma avalanche. A porta abre-se. Ele entra. "Como ele é lindo! O Homem que ama!" Ficam ambos parados a olhar um para o outro. Ela quer ficar nua para ele. Tira a camisa e então, sente-se livre, sente-se mulher. A sua mulher. Ele faz o mesmo. Como ela adora aquele corpo. Aquele homem é dela. Sim, dela, desde o momento em que seus olhos azuis olharam seus olhos verdes. Sentam-se no chão, aos pés da cama. Ela aninha-se em seu colo e, ele abraça-a. Ah! Como ela adora seus braços fortes e quentes em volta de seu corpo. Ela olha para o corpo dele. Notam-se os anos, em seu corpo mas, ela ama tudo nele! Até mesmo os sinais da idade. Seu cabelo grisalho. Suas rugas de expressão há volta dos olhos e de sua boca. Seus pequenos papos levemente pronunciados nos olhos. E seu peito! Largo, duro, musculoso, com pelos grosseiros. Uma mescla de brancos e pretos. Ela passa seus dedos entre eles. Ela adora!! E, sem esperar, planta pequenos beijos, lá, naquele torax de Deus Romano! E, assim, se deixa estar. Segura, amada, desejada como nunca foi em toda a sua vida. Ela tem que memorizar este momento. É o ultimo. Uma parte dela grita. "Não pode ser o ultimo!" Ela não se pode entregar a outro homem que não seja ele! Mas não sabe como! Não sabe onde arranjar coragem para cortar as amarras do dever, da tradição. Se, surgisse algo que a fizesse ter essa coragem.... Ai, Sim! Não haveria casamento! Nem que para isso tivesse de abdicar. As lágrimas brotam de seus olhos. Chora em silêncio. Não quer que ele perceba. O cansaço instala-se em seu corpo. Seus olhos estão pesados. Enfim, adormece.

Ela adormeceu em seus braços. Ele não a vai acordar. Ela irá dormir assim, enlaçada nele e, ele irá ficar acordado, velando o sono de sua menina, de seu amor, de sua vida, de sua alma por uma última vez.

O dia está a despontar no horizonte. Ele tem de partir antes que o Palácio acorde. Pega nela em seus braços e a carrega até á cama. Ela dorme tão profundamente. Não a irá acordar. Veste-se muito lentamente. Não quer desviar o seu olhar dela. Quer guardar aquela imagem em sua mente. Dá-lhe um ultimo beijo em seus lábios. Lábios que sabem a baunilha e chocolate. Respira fundo. Engole sua dor e, sai. Mrs. Skerrett está de novo á sua espera. E de novo o leva pelos corredores do Palácio incognito. Mas, esta será a ultima vez que o faz. Nunca mais isto acontecerá.

Victoria acorda. Não o vê. "Onde está o meu amor?" Ele já partiu. "Porquê que não a acordou?" Sai da cama a correr. Olha pela janela e, vê-o em cima de seu cavalo a afastar-se. As lágrimas correm mais uma vez. A dor é lacinante. "William, meu amor! Nunca te esquecerei! Vou-te amar até ao ultimo suspiro de vida que tiver"

Melbourne vagueia pelas ruas de Londres. O mundo gira á sua volta mas, nada importa. Ele morreu para a vida no momento em que saiu daquele quarto, em que a perdeu para sempre. E numa ânsia, num impto de dor lacinante que irradia de seu peito murmura: " Victoria, meu Amor! Serei teu até ao fim da minha vida"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!! O cap. 8 vai ser o 1º climax da história e a partir daqui tudo vai mudar. Quem gostar da historia por favor ponha um Kudo !!


	8. O dia do Casamento (1ª Parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando se lê uma carta como aquela, a nossa mente se torna clara, a coragem vem e o coração diz que só serás feliz com ele, com mais ninguèm........

É o dia do casamento. Victoria está parada frente ao espelho enquanto Skerrett lhe põe a coroa de flores de laranjeira no cabelo. Sua alma grita de desespero. "Eu não me quero casar!", pensa. Sente-se linda naquele vestido, mas tudo está errado.Deveria estar assim vestida para Lord M. O casamento deveria ser com ele, com seu amor. Seu coração se aperta. A dor é gritante. Sente-se sangrar por dentro. As lágrimas veêm mas tem de as reprimir. Ninguém pode ver seu sofrimento. O melhor que pode fazer é respirar fundo. Como estará o seu amor? Sofrendo como ela de certeza. "Não! Eu não aguento isto!" Aperta suas unhas de tal forma na palma das mãos que sangra. Respira fundo de novo. Tenta pôr um sorriso no rosto. Tem de ser. Ninguém pode perceber sua dor. Batem á porta. Ela olha. E é Emma Portmann que entra. Traz uma carta em suas mãos.

-Senhora, venho-lhe entregar esta carta. É de Lord Melbourne.

-Obrigada, Emma

Uma carta dele. "O que será?" Seu estômago se aperta. Seu coração bombeia de tal forma no peito que, parece que quer saltar fora. Sua boca está seca. Abre a carta. Suas mãos tremem como gelatina. Pega nas folhas escritas com aquela letra bela e delicada que ele tem e, começa a ler:

_Meu Amor_

_Escrevo-te esta carta como uma despedida. A despedida de nosso amor. Quero através destas linhas tentar expressar todo o amor que sinto por ti e, que nunca deixarei de sentir, até ao último suspiro de minha vida. A pesar de que se for verdade o que alguns dizem, meu amor por ti continuará para lá da minha morte e noutra vida que eu possa ter. É totalmente impossivel expressar por palavras tudo o que sinto mas, o pouco que conseguir, poderás perceber a imensidão de meus sentimentos e, assim guardarás em teu coração para me recordares e poderes prosseguir como Rainha e esposa. Para isso vou-te contar uma história. Uma história que define o que sou, o que sinto e o que trago dentro de mim e, que culmina com o encontrar-me comigo mesmo ao te conhecer e amar._

_Numa bela manhã do dia 15 de Março de 1779 nasceu um menino. Esse menino cresceu só para ser o segundo filho do Visconde de Melbourne. Seu irmão mais velho é que seria o sucessor de seu pai. Ele nunca se sentiu amado, muito menos compreendido. Seu pai era duro com ele. Repreendia-o e censurava-o constantemente por não ser igual a seu irmão mais velho que, adorava caçar e dedicar-se á arte da guerra. Ao em vez disso, ele preferia passar os dias a ler seus livros, sossegado num canto de sua biblioteca ou contemplando flores. Ele era um menino timido, reservado mas, muito doce e meigo. Carente de amor e de dar amor. O pouco amar que recebia era de sua mãe. E o pouco amor que dava era a sua querida irmã Emilly que ele tanto adorava e adora! Na adolescência parte para o Eton College em Cambridge onde vai estudar. Aí, conhece o terror e a tortura. Ele perdeu o conto das lágrimas a escorrer por seu rosto e da carne doída de suas nágdas pelas chicotadas que levou de cinto de seu tutor. Aos 17 anos, descobre que não é filho do Visconde de Melbourne mas sim, de um amante de sua mãe, provavelmente o grande amor da vida dela. Seu mundo cai. E, mais uma vez se sente perdido, não amado, rejeitado, não digno de afecto e amor. Mas, o destino prega-lhe uma partida. Ele será o próximo Visconde de Melbourne. Seu irmão mais velho falecera. E, então será ele a herdar esse titulo nobliarquico. Justamente o bastardo. Forma-se em Direito. Apaixona-se por Direito Constitucional e pela Constituição Inglesa. Entra na politica. Uma tradição da familia. Claro, no partido Whig. Conhece Byron e, entra no seu grupo de amantes da cultura. Mas, mesmo nesse sitio nunca se sentiu integrado ou aceite. Vai para a guerra contra Napoleão, e quando volta conhece Caroline Ponsonby. Apaixona-se perdidamente. Faz-lhe a corte. Sua mãe o ajuda em tal empresa. E, então aos 26 anos de idade casa-se com Caroline. Pensa que finalmente vai ser feliz, que se vai sentir amado, mas não. Seu mundo volta a desabar e seu peito volta a sangrar. Seu menino, seu Augustos nasce. É perfeito, adorável mas, logo se descobre que tem uma dificiência. Mesmo assim, ele ama seu filho e, lhe dará todo o amor do mundo e nunca o abandonará, até ao fim! Sua filha nasce e no mesmo dia morre. Seu coração já não aguenta tanta perda! Tanto não amor! Mas, a estucada final em seu coração já dilacerado é quando Caroline foge com Byron, seu amante. Afinal, ela nunca o amou. Ele sofre que nem um condenado,entregando-se a todas as mulheres que o queriam. Até que, percebe que afinal o que sentiu por ela estes anos todos, não foi amor mas sim uma paixão doentia. Será que algum dia seu coração conhecerá o amor? Caroline volta. Byron a abandonou. Ele não a deveria aceitar de volta mas, aceita. Por pena, e por seus querido e amado filho. Suporta sua loucura, seu livro insano, até que ela morre. Outra perda, outra página dolorida de sua vida que se vai. Tudo parece acalmar até que a estacada final e certeira em seu peito é dada sem dó nem piedade. Seu menino, seu filho, seu adorado Augustos, morre. Seu coração já não aguenta tanta dor. Então, fecha seu coração. Aqui mais ninguém entrará. Tal como já tinha feito há alguns anos atrás, entrega-se aos prazeres da carne meramente fisicos e á bebida. É como se fosse um analgésico para a dor constante em seu peito. Sente-se vazio, oco por dentro. Cada dia é mais um dia em que sobrevive neste mundo, que já não lhe diz nada. Torna-se Primeiro-Ministro. Enfrenta mais um escândalo mas, já nada o afecta. Está morto por dentro. Até que, numa bela manhã do ano de 1837, seu coração renasce para a vida. Sua alma se ilumina. Finalmente conhece o verdadeiro amor. Ele vai beijar a mão da nova Rainha de Inglaterra. Oferecer seus serviços como Primeiro-Ministro. Ele entra. Nem olha para ela. Só se preocupa em beijar sua mão. Mas, quando olha.... Meu Deus! Conhece o paraíso! Seu coração bate desgovernadamente. Seu corpo queima por dentro. Quem é este anjo de beleza que está há sua frente e fez despertar o seu coração do mundo dos mortos para a vida de novo? É, simplesmente a jovem mais bela que alguma vez seus olhos contemplaram á face da Terra. Sua pele branca, seus cabelos castanhos com reflexos cobre e, seus olhos! Ah! seus olhos grandes e de um azul que invadem sua alma e seu ser com tal magnitude que parece que vai morrer de tanto exta-se e emoção que sente. Então, isto é que é o amor? Sim! Isto é que é o Amor, o que sente por esta jovem! Pela Rainha! Como ele quer dar-lhe todo o seu amor!, quer protegê-la!, quer fazer dela a mulher mais corajosa e determinada do mundo. Quer que ela seja a melhor monarca que a Inglaterra já teve em toda a sua história. Quer simplesmente adorá-la, cada minuto, cada segundo. Quer simplesmente fazê-la feliz! Por ela é capaz de dar sua própria vida sem hesitar. Mas, mais uma vez a dor vem de novo para o seu peito. Um Visconde nunca poderá casar com uma Rainha. Uma Rainha casa com um Principe. Então, ama-a em segredo. Simplesmente dando-lhe seu amor através de seu olhar, de sua orientação, de seus encontros politicos, de suas saídas a cavalo ou através dos jantares ou danças em que estiveram juntos. Até ao dia, em que ela declara seu amor por ele. Meu Deus! Ela o ama também! Aquela doce menina o ama! Como ele queria tomá-la em seus braços e dar-lhe todo o seu amor. Beijar seus lábios que mais parecem pétalas de rosa e provar seus gosto em seus lábios... Mas, não pode! E mais uma vez, seu pobre coração é esfrangalhado. Tem de rejeitar seu amor...por Inglaterra, pela Constituição. Sua alma sofre. Ele magoou-a, fê-la sofrer. Sua dor é lacinante. Quer morrer! Meu Deus! Leve-me! Mas logo cai em si. Não. Apesar de a ter magoado, ela precisa dele. Por isso precisa continuar vivo, apesar de estar morto em vida, sem seu amor. Então, quando menos esperava, o seu amor, o seu anjo ia-se casar com outro homem. A dor que se sente ao se receber uma noticia dessas é indescritivel, é algo impossivel de se descrever por palavras. Só quem sente tal dor, é que sabe o quanto agonizante é. Nada mais lhe interessa na vida. A cada dia que passa, ele morre um pouco. Tenta entregar-se aos prazeres da carne de novo mas, nem isso ele consegue pois, seu corpo e sua alma são dela. Unicamente dela, de mais ninguém!! Então um dia, ela vem. Tal Bodicae, tal Rainha Amazona, reenvindicar seu amor por ela de novo. Então, ele não resiste mais, e declara seu amor para ela. Terá os melhores dias de sua vida, ao seu lado, ao lado dela, de sua doce menina. Tem nos braços a única mulher que amou e que ama com toda a sua alma. Provou sua boca, sentiu sua pele, cheirou seu cheiro que se impregnou em seu corpo nunca mais o largando. Sentiu o seu gosto, a sua essência em sua boca. Simplesmente amou-a. Fundiu seu corpo com o dela, sua alma com a dela. Mas, agora sua menina será de novo arrancada a ele e, desta vez para sempre. Por isso, ele tomou a decissão de renunciar ao cargo de Primeiro-Ministro, logo após o casamento. Entregará suas propriedades, Brocket Hall, Melbourne Hall e Dover House a seus irmãos Emilly e Frederick, para de seguida se exilar na Irlanda. Onde ficará longe de tudo e de todos e,  onde poderá suportar mais facilmente a perda de sua alma gemea, de seu amor. E, principalmente, não vê-la nos braços de outro homem, pois isso seria como lhe arrancar o coração do peito, apesar que a partir de hoje ele estará morto, em vida sem ela. E a morte se aproximará dele a cada dia que passe._

_No dia em que vieste até mim, tão bravamente e, com tanta dor, mostrar o quanto eu tinha te ferido ao tentar esquecer-te com outras mulheres. Aquele bendito dia em que eu tirei fora a minha armadura e, te declarei meu amor. Nessa mesma tarde, eu escrevi um poema. Nesse poema tento expressar o amor que tenho na alma por ti. Acho que as palavras que escrevi nele serão insuficientes para expressar o amor que senti por ti, minha doce menina._

_" A mulher que eu amo tem a pele branca_

_é bonita, é pequena e me ama também_

_a mulher que eu amo tem tudo o que eu quero_

_e até mais do que espero, encontrar em alguém_

_A mulher que eu amo tem um lindo sorriso_

_é tudo o que eu preciso para a minha alegria_

_a mulher que eu amo tem nos olhos a calma_

_e ilumina minha alma, é o sol do meu dia_

_Tem a luz das estrelas e a beleza da flor_

_Ela é a minha vida, Ela é o meu amor._

_Seu amor é para mim o que há de mais lindo_

_Se ela está sorrindo eu sorrio também_

_tudo nela é bonito, tudo nela é verdade_

_e com ela eu acredito na felicidade_

_A mulher que eu amo é o ar que eu respiro_

_e nela eu me inspiro para falar de amor_

_quando vem para mim é suave como a brisa_

_e o chão que ela pisa se enche de flor_

_A mulher que eu amo enfeita minha vida_

_meus sonhos realiza, me faz tanto bem_

_Seu amor é para mim o que há de mais lindo_

_Se ela está sorrindo eu sorrio também_

_tudo nela é bonito, tudo nela é verdade_

_e com ela eu acredito na felicidade" (1)_

_Ainda te vou ver no Altar, nos braços do Principe mecânico, enquanto carrego a espada do Estado. Mas, quando acabar a cerimónia, partirei sem dizer nada a ninguém. Não suportaria estar mais tempo vendo-te sem te poder tocar nunca mais, meu amor. Nunca te esqueças! Que eu te amo e te amarei até ao fim de meus dias e, para lá deles._

_Para sempre teu!_

_William Lamb_

Victoria suspira, mas desta vez não é um suspiro de dor, nem de magoa. É um suspiro de libertação, de coragem e de certeza. Um lindo sorriso se abre em seu rosto. Ela leva as folhas da carta até seu peito e ai, as aperta contra ele. Ela sabe, ela tem toda a certeza do mundo. Hoje não se casará com Albert. Chegará até aquele Altar e dirá não. E então....E então, gritará para todo o mundo uma história. A sua história e a história de seu amor. Tal como ele fez nas linhas desta carta. A carta que lhe rompeu as amarras que lhe aprisionavam sua alma, sua coragem e seu querer. Nada mais importa! Nem mesmo Inglaterra. Agora, só importa o que sente por ele, por seu William! Se tiver que ser uma mera Viscondesa, o será! Desde que fique com ele. Só sente tristeza por uma coisa. Ter de magoar Albert e expô-lo em frente de toda a gente na capela mas ele há-de compreender... Então, beija a carta e enfia-a dentro do espartilho. è o lugar certo para ela, perto de seu coração. Ela lhe dará a coragem que precisa quando chegar o momento. Mais uma vez sorri. Está pronta para ir.

* * *

 

Melbourne se veste lentamente. Seu traje de Windsor. cada movimento que faz é como se fosse uma punhalada em seu corpo. Cada movimento de dá faz com que esteja mais perto de a perder. Senta-se na poltrona de seu quarto. "Será que ela já tem a sua carta?" Se não leu, deve estar a ler agora. Espera ardentemente em seu peito que ela perceba a imensidão de seu amor e, o sacrificio que faz em abdicar dela por Inglaterra. Ele não é um poeta mas, ela o inspira a ser. Por isso escreveu aquele poema no dia em que entregou seu coração a ela. Sim, ela é a mulher que ele ama. A unica nesta vida e noutras vidas que venha a ter, caso seja verdade o que alguns dizem sobre este assunto. Sua vida é muito curta, pensa. Só viveu exactamente 3 anos. Sim, porque os outros 58 anos não existiram. Foram meros anos de existência. Unicamente há espera dela, de sua menina, de sua brava mulher, de sua corajosa Rainha. Volta-se a levantar. Veste seu casaco trançado e bordado a ouro. Está pronto. Desce as escadas. Não vai comer nada. Não consegue comer. Sua dor não deixa. É hora de ir para a Capela de São Tiago. É hora de abdicar de seu amor para sempre.

* * *

 

Victoria está dentro da carruagem. A capela se aproxima cada vez mais dela. Mas desta vez, não a sente como um Templo de enterro, de sacrificio mas sim, de libertação.Quando entrar lá, nada será como dantes. Ela mudará, a Inglaterra mudará.....Tudo por amor! Ela fecha os olhos e tenta mais uma vez imaginar o rosto de seu William, de seu Lord M. Assim terá ainda mais coragem para fazer o que tem que fazer. Sorri. Como ela adora seu rosto. É um rosto que exprime doçura. Seus olhos verdes que acalmam sua alma quando mais precisa. Seu sorriso, ou, seu leve levantamento de sobrancelhas que lhe dão coragem para enfrentar a mais dura das batalhas. Sua boca que lhe dá calor com seus beijos de sabor a licor e café. Sua voz levemente rouca e de veludo que entra por seu coração e o faz bater a mais doce sinfonia de amor em seu peito. Ela é dele. E será dele quando sair daquela capela. A carruagem para em frente há capela. Ele já lá está. Há espera dela há entrada com a espada do Estado. Ela vê seu sofrimento, esculpido em seu rosto."A partir de agora não vais sofrer mais, meu amor, vais ser feliz" pensa. Suspira. Toca em seu peito para sentir a carta através de seu espartilho. Está pronta para mudar a história de seu reino, de sua vida.

Melbourne se dirige para a Capela de São Tiago. vai a cavalo, em traje de Windsor. Não repara por onde vai. Mesmo que se tivesse enganado no caminho não repararia. Sua mente não está ali. Está presa a ela, a seu amor, a sua Rainha. Lá, só aparece a imagem dela. Ele precisa disso. Precisa para ter coragem de entrar naquela capela á frente dela, com a espada do Estado e vê-la comprometer-se eternamente perante Deus a outro homem. Ele fecha os olhos e, com o balançar do trote de seu cavalo, ele recorda mais uma vez cada detalhe de sua menina. Aquele rosto pequeno, oval e angelical. Seus olhos grandes e expressivos de um azul penetrante que mais parecem duas estrelas cadentes que penetram seu coração cada vez que os contempla. Seu sorriso de criança, que ilumina sua alma. Suas mãos, pequenas, com seus dedos longos e elegantes de uma digna pianista. Sua cintura de pilão que o faz tremer de desejo.E sua voz doce e aguda que parece mais de uma menina do que de uma mulher feita mas, que aquece e ilumina sua existência com seu timbre. Chega há capela. Todos os convidados já lá estão. Albert, já lá está no Altar. Seu coração chora ao vê-lo lá. Ele fica há entrada. Há espera que ela chegue para poder seguir há frente do cortejo até ao altar. Segura a espada do Estado. Nunca pensou que esta pesasse tanto. Hoje carregá-la não é um motivo de orgulho mas, sim um fardo, uma corda para o enforcamento. A carruagem dela chega. Ela é a noiva mais linda que alguma vez viu. Mas, não é com ele que ela se vai casar. Seu coração sangra. Está na hora de a perder.

Victoria e Melbourne olham-se nos olhos há entrada da capela. Mas pela primeira vez, as lágrimas que aparecem nos olhos de um e do outro são diferentes. Ele a olha e sente a emoção de que a vai perder. Ela o olha e sente a emoção que vai quebrar as amarras de seu dever de Rainha e ficar nos braços dele para sempre. Ele sorri e sofre. Ela sorri e sente-se quase livre. A partir de agora tudo mudará........

* * *

(1)- O Poema escrito neste capitulo é a letra de uma musica do cantor brasileiro Roberto Carlos intitulada "A Mulher que eu Amo"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu decidi fazer em dois capitulos o dia do casamento de Victoria pelo simples facto de que só fosse num capitulo seria muito extenso e não sei se daria para caber tudo. Depois acho que o suspense será maior. Eu não tenho jeito nenhum para escrever poemas por isso o poema que aparece é a letra de uma música do cantor brasileiro Roberto Carlos que se intitula " A Mulher que eu Amo" é uma música vicbourne em todos os sentidos. Eu só modifiquei duas palavras na letra. em vez de: "...a pele morena" substitui por " ... a pele branca" visto que a nossa Victoria tem a pele branca. Quem gostar por favor ponha Kudos!!


	9. O Dia do Casamento (2ªParte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria quebra as amarras de seu dever para com a Inglaterra e declara seu amor para quem ouvir.....

Victoria entra de braço na capela de braço dado com seu tio, o Duque de Sussex. Seu coração bate forte. Dentro de momentos vai tirar as algemas que a prendiam a um conjunto de protocolos e regras que a prendiam a um casamento por dever, pelo sangue e pelo estatuto de realeza. Um casamento não por amor mas, por obrigação e dever. E então, seu coração estará livre para amar a sua outra metade, o sol de todas as suas manhãs, a estrela que aquece seu coração todas as noites, a sua razão de poder respirar todos os dias. Seu adorado William Lamb! Ela sente e, sabe que, a partir do momento em que quebrar as convenções para ficar ao lado de William, terá de travar uma batalha com todo o sistema politico inglês mas também, com toda uma sociedade enraizada em costumes, convenções e moralidades retrogadas e infelizes. Ela terá de ser muito forte. E, ela será! Ela tem essa coragem e, esse seu lado guerreiro dentro dela. Então, com seu William ao lado, nada a vencerá! Mas, se porventura, não conseguir vencer esta batalha, ela abdicará do trono. Sim, será uma dor horrivel para ela. "Como eu gosto de ser Rainha e, servir meu povo" pensa. Mas, se esse povo não a deixar casar com o homem que ama e sendo rainha ao mesmo tempo, ela abdica porque viver sem ser Rainha ela consegue, mas sem seu William é condená-la á morte. Olha em frente e, vê seu amor de costas para ela. Com aquele uniforme de Windsor. " Meu Deus! como ele fica lindo assim vestido!" Seu corpo estremece mas, logo sente seu coração apertado. "Como ele deverá estar a sofrer agora por ir me perder" Ele está de costas para ela, levando a espada do Estado. Ela não precisa ver seu rosto. Ela sente a sua dor, em seu coração. O amor deles é tão forte que mesmo á distância ela sente quando ele está feliz ou a sofrer. Eles são almas gémeas. Neste momento, ela sabe. Ele sofre que nem um condenado. Mas logo, toda a dor irá passar e então serão um do outro e, nada, nem ninguém mais os poderá separar. Victoria chega ao altar. Seu tio a entrega a Albert. Agora é só esperar o momento certo e, mudar o rumo de seu destino.

* * *

Melbourne posiciona-se em frente do cortejo e, avança pela capela rumo ao altar. Seu estômago se revolta de tal forma que, sente vontade de vomitar. A dor é tanta, o sofrimento é tanto que, seu corpo parece estar tomado por um veneno doloroso que corroi e o mata aos poucos. Esse veneno chama-se perda. Perda da única mulher que amou em toda a sua vida, de sua menina, de sua Victoria. Nunca lhe custou tanto carregar aquela espada. É como se fosse uma cruz que tem de carregar para depois ser crucificado mais logo á frente. Há sua frente está Albert, vestido a rigor, esperando sorridente por Victoria. Seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas Quer chorar mas não pode. Ninguém o pode ver chorar. Ele tem de ser forte e arranjar forças dentro dele. O pior ainda está por vir. Sim, o momento em que sua doce menina vai trocar os votos com Albert. Isso para ele será a derradeira estucada final. Será como lhe pregarem pregos. Não, como fizeram com Cristo nas mãos e nos pés mas sim, em seu coração, em sua alma. Chega ao Altar. Posiciona-se do lado esquerdo, lateralmente. Olha para Victoria sendo entregue a Albert. Agora o seu maior calvário vai começar......

* * *

A cerimónia de casamento começa. Victoria sente que está próximo a sua alforria. Sim, alforria pois, ela sempre se sentiu uma escrava do dever pela nação. Agora ia ser feliz. Feliz como o homem que amava. O único que ela amaria na sua vida. Ela sabia disso.

O Bispo começa a fazer a pergunta crucial em um casamento. Primeiro a pergunta é dirigida a Albert.

-Albert, Aceita esta mulher como sua esposa, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte vos separe?

-Aceito! Disse Albert com um sorriso amplo no rosto.

O Bispo voltou-se então para Victoria. Era agora! Chegou o momento de sua libertação!

-Victoria, Aceita este homem como seu esposo, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte vos separe?

-Não Aceito! Disse Victoria, soltando de seguida um suspiro de alivio, como se tivesse tirado o mundo de cima de suas costas.

Houve um murmurinho na capela. A Duquesa de Kent desmaiou. A Baroneza Lezhen começa a chorar. Leopold começou a gritar direito a Victoria tal a indignação de tal acto por parte de sua sobrinha. E Albert? Bem, este voltou-se para Victoria com uma expressão de furia e nervos que seu rosto mais parecia uma chaleira a fumegar de tão vermelho que estava.

-Mas, Victoria! Porquê que não queres casar comigo? Eu te adoro! Como ouças fazer-me passar por uma humilhação destas!! Seus olhos pareciam que deitavam faíscas de fogo tal a ira dele para com Victoria.

Victoria não quis saber de Albert, nem tão pouco de sua ira. Naquele momento, seus olhos se viraram para seu lado esquerdo. E lá estava. Seu William, seu amor. Segurando a espada. Seu rosto era pálido, seus olhos estavam inundados de água mas, de sua boca havia um misto de sorriso de alegria e de esgare de temor e preocupação pelo acto que Victoria tinha feito. Era tudo o que ela precisava ver nele, para então, dar perante todos a explicação de tal acto....

-Meus Senhores, Minhas Senhoras, Meus Subditos! Eu decidi não me casar mais com o Princepe Albert de Saxe Cobourg e Gotha. Eu não conseguiria ser feliz ao lado de alguém que não amo. E eu, preciso ter ao meu lado quem eu amo e, sempre amei. Só assim poderei ser uma boa Rainha para o meu país e para o meu povo! Eu vou-vos contar uma História.....

Num belo dia de Junho de 1837, uma jovem de apenas 18 anos tinha-se tornado Rainha. Ela estava deveras assustada. Toda a sua vida até àquela data tinha sido estar trancada em um Palácio, numa educação rígida e castradora. A sua única função era se preparar para ser Rainha um dia e, esse dia chegou. Mas, então, na sala onde ela se encontrava, entrou um homem. Não um homem qualquer, mas sim, o mais nobre, doce e belo de todos os homens há face da Terra! Essa jovem ao olhar para os belos olhos verdes desse homem, que transmitiam a maior doçura, tranquilidade e segurança que alguma vez tinha observado, se enamorou dele. Não! Amou-o como nunca tinha amado ninguém até então. A partir daquele momento, seu amor por ele tomou raízes, tornando-se cada vez maior e mais profundo ao ponto de ela morrer se alguma vez o perdesse. Ele era tudo para ela! Esse homem sempre ficou a seu lado. Fez ver-lhe as verdades. Trouxe-lhe alegria á sua vida triste e sombria, até então em Kensington. Fez ela ver os erros que cometia e torná-los certos. Fez os seus sonhos tornarem-se reais. Esse doce homem foi a força dela quando estava prestes a cair. Foi a sua voz quando não podia falar. Foi os seus olhos quando não podia ver. Ele viu o melhor dela. Ele deu-lhe fé. Nunca a deixou cair. Foi a única pessoa que a viu através de tudo. E ela é a grande Rainha que é porque ele a amou. Sem pedir nada em troca. Esse homem deu-lhe assas para voar. Sempre ficou ao lado dela e só assim ela pode suportar todos os obstáculos. Ele esteve sempre ali, por ela, sem arredar um pé. Esse homem que essa jovem Rainha ama, se chama William Lamb, Lord Melbourne, Primeiro-Ministro.

E então, Victória voltou-se de novo para Lord M e, olhando-o intensamente nos olhos disse:

-Lord M.,Sempre que beijas-te a minha mão eu alcancei o céu. Eu tive o teu amor desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos e, ao tê-lo, eu tive tudo o que alguma vez imaginei ter. Eu sou-te grata por estes três anos que me destes de tua companhia e de teu amor. Eu sou muito jovem e pouco sei da vida mas, eu sei o que sinto. É muito real e verdadeiro, tudo porque fui abençoada pela tua presença em minha vida. Porque eu fui amada por ti. Tu foste o vento ameno que me carregava no meio da tempestade. Uma luz no escuro da minha vida, brilhando seu amor por mim. Tens sido a minha inspiração. Através das mentiras, tu foste sempre a minha verdade. O meu mundo é um lugar melhor por tua causa, William! Eu sou tudo o que sou hoje porque, tu me mas-te. Eu nunca te deixarei! Nunca! Porque te amo!

Voltando-se de seguida para Albert......

-Por isto tudo Albert, eu nunca poderia-me casar contigo. Ainda pensei que o deveria fazer. Pelo dever que tenho perante este reino mas, não dava. Seria infeliz e amargurada e, acho que, meus subditos não querem uma Rainha infeliz e triste. Peço-te perdão! por tudo o que te fiz passar aqui mas, só tomei coragem para romper com nosso compromisso hoje, depois de ter lido um certo texto que foi a iluminação de meu coração....

Depois olhou para os membros dos Whig e dos Torie que se encontravam no casamento

-Meus Senhores, amanhã convocarei o Conselho Privado, pois terei a príncipio um anuncio a fazer. Espero ter o vosso aval. Mas, caso não tenha abdicarei.

Com isto, Victoria virou-se para Lord Alfred e Emma Portmann que estavam também na cerimónia.

-Emma, Lord Alfred. acompanhem-me!

Pegou nas saias de seu vestido de noiva e, saiu a correr do Altar. Ao chegar á porta da Capela, virou-se para Lord Alfred e para Emma novamente.

-Lord Alfred. Diga a Lord M. que eu vou para Brocket Hall. É o único sitio onde quero estar agora, por umas horas. Emma, por favor. Chame a sua carruagem e, acompanhe-me até Brocket Hall. Depois pode voltar para Londres. Quero ficar sozinha na residência de Lord M.

-Senhora, tem a certeza do que está a fazer? Admiro o seu acto de coragem e de amor por Lord Melbourne mas, poderá pôr a sua coroa em risco.....

-Emma, eu amo demais Lord M. Por ele, vou até ao fim do mundo se for preciso ir.

Emma chamou então a sua carruagem e, assim Victoria partiu para o único sitio onde ela se sentia em paz e feliz. O refugio do homem que amava. Brocket Hall.

* * *

A cerimónia de casamento ia começar. Melbourne apertou a espada com toda a sua força. Era a única forma que arranjou para não desabar ali mesmo. Nunca tinha sentido tanta dor na sua vida. Ter que ver a mulher que amava fazer votos de amor eterno com outro homem era a dor mais inimaginável que alguém poderia sentir. Era como o desventrassem ali mesmo, com uma espada e a seguir o deixassem ainda ali, com vida a esvair-se em sangue. Conforme o Bispo ia proferinndo a sua homilia, Melbourne olhava para Victoria. Era a única forma de conseguir algum alivio naquela dor que sentia. "Como ela era bela!" Seu sorriso luminoso,seus olhos grandes como duas estrelas...Quando Albert disse "Eu aceito!", Lord M. quase se sentiu desfalecer. Era como se de repente o ar começasse a ser-lhe retirado e, ele ficasse num processo lento de asfixia. Mas, quando chegou a vez de Victoria, ele pensou que não iria aguentar e, que acabaria por cair no chão sucumbindo á dor que sentia. Mas, então veio a resposta que ele não esperava. Ouvir dela "Não Aceito!". Seu coração doia de bater tanto. Seu corpo tremia que nem varas verdes. A sua menina tinha dito não! Ela não queria casar! Uma parte dele sentia a maior felicidade do mundo. A outra estava literalmente em pânico. Ela estava a pôr em risco a coroa! o país! Ele queria ir ter com ela, perguntar-lhe o porquê de tal atitude, abraçá-la, beijá-la mas também repreendê-la. Sentia dentro dele um misto de sentimentos de tal forma contraditórios que sentiu que iria ter ali mesmo um enfarte mas, logo respirou fundo e, voltou ao normal. Ela ia falar. Ia explicar o porquê de tal decisão. Ele queria saber! Ele precisava saber! Sua menina está explicando. Ela está contando a história deles, desde o inicio daquela manhã de um dia de Junho de 1837. Sua alma canta, seu coração sangra, não de tristeza mas de alegria. Meu Deus! Ela disse com todas as letras  o seu nome e que era ele, o homem que amava! Ele só quer chorar de felicidade, de amor! O que sente neste momento é tão forte, tão belo, tão maravilhoso que não há palavras no mundo que o possam descrever. Ele quer correr para ela. Levá-la para Brocket Hall na garupa de seu cavalo e, ficar lá com ela para sempre. Brocket Hall tornou-se o refugio de amor deles. Desde o dia em que sua brava menina foi lá declarar o seu amor por ele. Mas, não...ele tem de acordar de seus delirios! E acorda. Ela olha para ele. Sorri e...Meu Deus! ela lhe está dizendo a mais bela declaração de amor que um homem pode ouvir de uma mulher. Seu coração pára! Ela disse o código de sua existência. Ela disse aquilo que ele mais queria ouvir dela. Ela nunca o deixará! Sua menina nunca o vai deixar seja qual for o futuro reservado para eles.  Ela vai convocar o conselho. Será que ela lhe irá fazer a tal pergunta? Se fizer ele aceitará mas.....Não! Ela quer abdicar por ele se for necessário. Isso ele não pode permitir! Ele não aguenta mais. As lágrimas caem-lhe pelo rosto. Como ele ama aquela mulher! Ela está saindo.....Para onde sua menina vai? Ele tem de ir atrás dela mas, não, é melhor não. Irá mais tarde...Emma e Alfred já foram atrás dela.

* * *

Albert fica parado no Altar. A humilhação que sofreu de Victoria foi imensa. "Como aquela anã petulante se atreve a fazer quilo com ele?" pensa. Agora quem não quer mais nada com ela é ele. "Ela e aquele velho estão bem um para o outro!" O melhor é voltar para Cobourg e, lá arranjar uma nova pretendente ou talvez, seu tio Leopold lhe arranje uma nova Princesa ou Rainha de outra casa Real Europeia. Mas antes, quer se vingar de Victoria e daquele lord petulante! Então, fechando os punhos avança para Lord Melbourne, agarra-lhe a jaqueta e.....quando pensava dar-lhe um murro, seu bom senso prevalece. Aquele homem ama de verdade Victoria. De uma maneira que ele jamais conseguirá amar. Agarra então com mais força Melbourne e diz-lhe:

-Vá atrás dela Melbourne! Ela o ama como nunca vi tal sentimento em lguém! Vá ser feliz!

Leopold corre para Albert.

-Albert, voçê está louco! Entregar Victoria assim a Melbourne! Vá atrás dela e recupere sua noiva!

-Não meu tio! Victoria é passado! Agora irei procurar a felicidade a outro lado.

Leopold fica espumando de raiva! Seu plano de juntar a coroa Inglesa de novo á familia Cobourg foi destruida de vez!

Melbourne, largou a espada e começou a correr pela nave da Capela. Há saida encontra Lord Alfred.

-Lord Alfred, Onde está a Rainha? Eu preciso vê-la!

-Lord Melbourne. Sua Majestade, pediu-me para lhe transmitir que ela foi para Brocket Hall. Lady Emma a acompanhou.

William não ouviu mais nada. Correu até seu cavalo. Montou no animal e, começou a correr desenfriado para a sua propriedade. Seriam 2 horas de caminho. Provavelmente o seu cavalo não iria aguentar. Não importa! Se for necessário fará o resto do caminho a pé. A unica coisa que importa é estar em Brocket Hall com a mulher que ama.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado do desfecho deste capitulo!! O próximo será muito romântico e as cenas de sexo voltaram!! Quem gostar da história ponha Kudos por favor!! e se quiser comentar será muito bem-vindo!!  
> NOTA: A partir do proximo capitulo esta historia será publicada em simultâneo com outra história que irei escrever sobre estes dois que apaixonaram a minha vida!! Aguardem!!


	10. Casas Comigo ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitoria e Melbourne encontram-se em Brocket Hall e Victoria tem uma pergunta a fazer que irá mudar a vida dos dois....

Victoria percorria os caminhos entre Londres e Brocket Hall na carruagem de Emma. Ambas vinham caladas mas, os pensamentos de Victoria eram um turbilhão de emoções. Como ela se sentia liberta e plenamente feliz. Enquanto o vento lhe batia no rosto através da janela da carruagem, Victoria só tinha um único pensamento. Finalmente poderia estar com o homem que amava sem esconder nada a ninguém! E como ela o amava! Fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar-se do rosto de William, quando em plena capela disse a todo o mundo que o amava e que não iria se casar com Albert. Sim, amava William Lamb. Ele era a sua outra metade. Durante os primeiros 18 anos de sua vida, sentiu-se incompleta. Era como se lhe falta-se uma parte de seu corpo mas, quando o conheceu...sentiu como se naquele preciso momento em que olhou para seus olhos verdes, que tinha havido como um encaixe entre ambos. E, sem saber porquê, sentiu que seu corpo e sua alma estavam completos. Tentou-se concentrar naquele momento da capela e....o rosto dele estava gravado em sua mente. Os olhos brilhando num misto de preocupação e emoção. As lágrimas a se lhe aflorarem nos seus belos olhos. Seus lábios deliciosos meios abertos de espanto e, suas mãos grandes e suaves a tremerem levemente enquanto segurava a espada. Como ela queria ter corrido para os braços dele quando declarou o seu amor aos quatro ventos mas, foi melhor assim. Teria sido provocante demais. Já bastava a revolução por amor que ela tinha feito na capela. Era o suficiente. Abriu os olhos e, avistou a bela casa senhorial que era Brocket Hall. " A casa Perfeita", pensou. Em tom de tijolo, com imensas janelas em branco por todas as paredes frontais e laterais, duas chaminés enormes e no topo da frontaria o simbolo da Casa Real Inglesa. Como ela gostaria de poder viver nesta casa para sempre ao lado do seu William. Enfim, não seria possivel tal sonho, só se tivesse de abdicar. Aí, seria simplesmente Mrs. Melbourne, ou, Lady Melbourne. No fundo sentia um pouco de medo de deixar de ser Rainha caso fosse necessário. Ela gostava muito do cargo que ocupava mas, se tivesse que o deixar de ser por amor, não se importaria nada! Seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo, sendo só uma Viscondesa. Viscondesa de Melbourne, a viver naquele lugar magnifico que tanto adorava ao lado daquele homem, doce, terno que tinha roubado o seu coração.

Finalmente a carruagem chegou a Brocket Hall. Victoria saiu da carruagem junto com Emma, virando-se de imediato para esta numa alegria contagiante!

-Querida Emma! Agradeço-lhe do fundo do meu coração me ter ajudado e de me ter acompanhado até aqui.

Emma olhou nos olhos de Victoria com uma expressão maternal

-Vossa Majestade, sabe perfeitamente o imenso carinho e admiração que tenho por si e por Lord Melbourne. Por isso para mim será sempre uma honrra vos ajudar no que poder.

Victoria agarrou as mãos de Emma com carinho.

-Emma, queria-lhe pedir mais um favor. Eu queria passar aqui a noite, em Brocket Hall mas, não convém que se saiba. Por isso pensei, se poderia dizer no Palácio que eu passaria a noite consigo em sua Propriedade devido aos factos que ocorreram e, amanhã passaria por aqui de novo para me buscar e, voltavamos juntas.

Emma, sorriu para a Rainha e apertando as suas mãos nas mãos de Victoria em sinal de compreensão 

-O que eu não faço por si e por Lord Melbourne! Eu vou pedir então ao Cocheiro que me leve para a minha propriedade. Lá, mando duas cartas. Uma para o Palácio dando a conhecer o seu paradeiro e, outra avisando meu marido da situação para que ele se junte a mim para poder dar mais credito ao nosso plano.

Victoria abraçou Emma com muita ternura e felicidade

-Oh! Obrigado Emma! Eu preciso mesmo de ficar a sós com a pessoa que mais amo no mundo! Por William dava a minha vida sem hesitar!

Emma ficou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas por tal revelação por parte da Rainha. Ela sabia do imenso amor que esta sentia por William mas nunca tinha percebido a imensidão tamanha deste amor até agora.

-Eu sei Senhora! O seu amor por Lord Melbourne é o amor mais lindo e profundo que já alguma vez testemunhei. E, pode ter a certeza que ele a ama mais que a própria vida!

Emma despediu-se da Rainha e, partiu na sua carruagem a caminho da propriedade dos Portmann para pôr em prática o que tinha combinado com Victoria.

Victoria virou-se para o mordomo que, entretanto tinha vindo recebê-la á entrada da mansão. O homem ficou estupefacto ao ver a Rainha, ali, no dia de seu casamento, vestida de noiva e sem o noivo ao lado dela. Ele sabia dos sentimentos de seu Senhor pela Rainha. Era algo visivel a qualquer pessoa. Mas, não era de seu interesse saber o porquê de ela estar ali naquele dia tão especial...

Victoria virou-se para o mordomo

-Por Favor! Quando Lord M. chegar, avise-o que estarei no pedestal onde ele costuma ficar a observar as gralhas.

O mordomo fez uma vênia e disse:

-Com certeza, Sua Majestade! Eu direi mal Lord Melbourne chegue.

Então, lá foi ela. Por aquele caminho que tanto gostou de fazer nas duas vezes que ali esteve. Parecia um caminho tirado dos contos de fadas que tanto adorava ler em criança. As árvores alinhadas dos dois lados do caminho faziam uma especie de cupula ao longo da estrada pois, suas copas se tocavam entre si. E, os troncos, com musgo da humidade, ao mesmo tempo que, no chão surgiam as primeiras flores silvestres da tão aguardada Primavera que só deveria chegar daqui a 1 mês. Enquanto percorria o caminho seu coração batia calmo e feliz. Ela ia esperar por ele. Sim, porque ela sabia que ele iria para Brocket Hall atrás dela. Ele a amava! Já por duas vezes, tinha percorrido aquele caminho. Uma vez, com todo o entusiasmo e esperança do mundo mas, o regresso tinha sido doloroso e sufocante. E, da segunda vez, tinha ido com agonia e dor mas, tinha regressado a mulher mais feliz do mundo, sabendo que ele a amava e, que era correspondida. Agora, esta terceira vez, seria a mais bela e perfeita em termos de percurso. Sim, ela estava indo plenamente feliz e, com seu coração a transbordar de amor por William e, regressaria uma mulher completa e comprometida....Ela ia pedi-lo em casamento. Hoje mesmo! Naquele lugar! Sim, só poderia ser ali. Foi ali que declarou seu amor e, foi rejeitada. Foi ali, que ele declarou o seu amor por ela e, juraram amor eterno um pelo outro. Só poderia ser ali que pediria a mão de William em casamento. Aquele lugar era o cantinho especial deles. O cantinho do seu conto de fadas com seu Princepe William.

Victoria chegou áquele pequeno largo onde se encontrava o pedestal. Há volta dele estava um bando de gralhas que logo voaram mal ela chegou. Subiu os degraus do pedestal e, sentou-se no ultimo degrau. Exactamente como ele estava no dia em que tomou coragem e foi declarar o seu amor. Fechou os olhos, suspirou fundo e, ficou ali escutando simplesmente, o som da natureza, ora o vento soprando, ora as gralhas cantando em alternância com outros pássaros. Na sua mente o rosto de William aparecia sorrindo para ela, aquecendo-lhe o coração de tão grande, maravilhoso e nobre sentimento que é o amor. E, enquanto estava perdida nos seus pensamentos e sons á sua volta, ouviu o som mais doce, calmo e terno que seus ouvidos e coração já contemplaram. "Victoria..." O som da voz do seu amor. Abriu os olhos. William estava á sua frente.

* * *

Melbourne percorria o caminho que ia de Londres até Brocket Hall ao encontro de Victoria. Seu cavalo corria que nem um louco. Ele tinha de chegar o mais rápido possivel. Seu coração ansiava por isso. Sua pele, seus olhos, suas entranhas....ansiavam pela essência de sua vida...Victoria. Nas suas veias, seu sangue corria veloz mas, já não era o de antes...Sim, em suas veias não corria um sangue normal. O que corria por suas veias era Victoria. A essência dela. Ela simplesmente, o tinha dominado. Tinha-se apoderado de seu corpo e de sua alma. E, ele já não podia mais viver sem ela. Ela era ele e ele era ela. Seu cavalo começava a mostrar sinais de exaustão e, ainda faltava 1 hora para chegar a Brocket Hall. Mas, ele não podia abrandar. Ele tinha que chegar o mais rápido possivel a ela. Pegá-la em seus braços, beijá-la...amá-la simplesmente! Tinha de saber o porquê de tal atitude na capela. Ele sabia esse porquê. Ela o amava e não podia viver sem ele, tal como ele não podia viver sem ela. Ela tinha posto a coroa em risco por ele! Um simples Visconde! Inglaterra não poderia perder a sua brava Rainha, nem ele podia perder mais a mulher que amava. O cavalo parou de repente. Melbourne teve de se segurar bem firme nas redeas para não se desiquilibrar e cair. Tentou desesperadamente que o animal andasse mas, o pobre bicho estava tão exausto que, o pouco que andava era a passo de caracol. Ele tinha de chegar a ela. Só havia um jeito. Fazer o resto do caminho a pé. Saltou para o chão. Pegou nas redeas e, começou a andar levando o cavalo consigo. Faltava meia hora de caminho. Ela tinha dito que convocaria amanhã o conselho privado. Será que era o que ele estava a pensar....ela iria pedi-lo em casamento? Se o fizesse, ele seria o homem mais feliz do mundo! Mas, ele sabia que nunca os deixariam casar....Ele não era da realeza. Era Primeiro-Ministro, Whig, viuvo e uma vida com dois escândalos sentimentais em seu curriculo. Mas, ele sabia que, depois do que a sua menina tinha feito naquela capela, ela seria capaz de tudo por ele! Ela nunca o deixaria! Finalmente, avistou a sua propriedade, Brocket Hall. O lugar sagrado para eles os dois. O lugar onde ela declarou o seu amor por ele. O lugar onde ele entregou o seu coração a ela. E, agora seria o lugar ondese iam encontrar depois de tal acto heroico. Um acto de amor por ele.

Quando chegou a Brocket Hall, largou o cavalo e, entrou que nem um louco pela mansão adentro. Percorreu todos os quartos e corredores chamando por ela que nem um alucinado, até que ouviu a voz de seu mordomo.

-Senhor, A Rainha o aguarda ao pé do Pedestal de observação das gralhas.

Então, correu sem parar um segundo, ao encontro dela. Mesmo ainda não a avistando, sentia a sua presença, o seu cheiro. Ela estava entranhada nele. Lá está ela! Sentada no pedestal. Parece um anjo. O anjo do seu coração. O anjo do amor. Então, num impulso acelarou o seu passo de corrida até chegar a ela. E, lá estava sua doce menina, sua doce e brava mulher, sentada nos degraus com seu vestido de noiva de olhos fechados. Ele se aproximou dela e, verbalizou a mais bela palavra que seus lábios poderiam dizer. 

-Victoria...

E, ela abriu os olhos.

* * *

Victoria quando abriu os olhos ao som da voz de Melbourne, esboçou um sorriso belo e luminoso que, deixou Lord M extasiado com tanta beleza e felicidade.

-Victoria, meu amor. Eu não tenho palavras para o que acabas-te de fazer naquela capela. Eu sinto-me o homem mais feliz deste mundo! Foi a maior prova de amor que podia ter recebido de tua parte. Dizeres em frente de toda a aristocracia inglesa que amavas um Visconde, que é teu Primeiro-Ministro e que é um velho ao pé de ti.... Meu coração não cabe no peito de tanta emoção. E, ainda por cima dizes-te que nunca me deixarias! Mas, o que mais me preocupa é que estas a pensar abdicar caso, não nos deixem viver o nosso amor...Victoria, tu não podes abdicar por minha causa! A Inglaterra precisa de ti como Rainha. Esta nação esteve durante muitos anos com monarcas fracos e, agora tem-te a ti. Uma grande Rainha que levará este país ao exito e á glória! Definitivamente não podes fazer isso por este velho.....

Victoria não o deixou continuar. Beijando-o com tamanha paixão por largos minutos. Suas bocas entrelaçadas uma na outra. Suas línguas se buscando em tamanha volupia com suas respirações acelaradas e seus corpos sedentos um do outro.

Victoria afastou seus lábios da boca de Melbourne com relutância. Olhou para ele de uma forma penetrante e meiga.

-William! Eu faria isto que acabei de fazer na capela, mil vezes se fosse preciso! Mas, eu não poderia te perder. Aquela carta de despedida que me envias-te , fez-me ver que não há país no mundo que valha o sacrificio de uma mulher perder o homem que ama e casar-se com outro. Por isso, se for necessário eu abdicarei do trono de Inglaterra por amor a ti! Tal como era capaz de dar a minha vida por ti sem hesitar um segundo sequer! E, tu não és velho! És um homem maduro, lindo,charmoso, sexy, cavalheiro, doce...enfim! o modelo de homem que qualquer mulher no mundo gostaria de ter e, que eu tive a sorte, a felicidade de conquistar o seu coração!

E sem dizer mais nada, abraçou-o. Sentindo o calor do corpo de William no seu e aspirando o seu cheiro doce e sensual que tanto ela adorava.

William, afastou-se um pouco dela e com a sua mão levantou levemente o queixo de Victoria, levando-a a olhar para os seus belos olhos verdes que a deixavam nas nuvens. Fez um leve sorriso e, suspirou.

-Se é assim que queres Victoria, assim será! Eu estou nas tuas mãos! Amo-te demasiado e não te quero perder. Se tiveres de abdicar, eu não te impedirei de tal. A única coisa que quero no mundo é te fazer feliz, meu amor! Mais nada!

-Oh William! Eu amo-te tanto! E beijou-o de novo, ainda com mais paixão!

Depois, pegando as mãos de Melbourne nas suas, olhou para ele com um olhar muito sério e, disse:

-William Lamb, aceitas casar comigo? Amanhã convocarei o Conselho Privado e se, aceitares o meu pedido, comunicarei esta nossa intenção de matrimonio. 

Melbourne sentiu o seu coração cair-lhe aos pés literalmente. A sua doce menina, a bela mulher que ele tanto amava, a Rainha de Inglaterra tinha-o acabado de pedir em casamento! Meu Deus! Era o que ele mais ansiava no mundo! Casar-se com ela! Ser seu esposo e amá-la, protegê-la e cuidá-la todos os dias do resto de sua vida. Ter aquela mulher doce, sensual e, que adorava sexo em seus braços todas as noites....ter filhos com ela. Sim! como ele sonhou por várias vezes ter filhos com aquela mulher. Belos e determinados como sua mãe! Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e com a voz embargada de tanta emoção....

-Claro que aceito casar contigo meu amor! Foi sempre o que eu mais desejei nos últimos tres anos da minha vida. Ser teu esposo e de te poder, amar e honrar até ao fim de minha vida! Mas, possivelmente o Conselho Privado não permitirá. Só se for um casamento Morganático e, mesmo assim, poderão negá-lo.

Victoria agarrou os braços de William com os olhos marejados de lágrimas

-Oh Meu amor! Fazes-me a mulher mais feliz deste mundo ao aceitares o meu pedido! E volto a afirmar! Caso neguem, eu abdicarei mas, sem ti não fico, William!

Melbourne pegou Victoria pela cintura elevando-a no ar e rodopiando com ela. Beijando-a de seguida por largos minutos. Quando acabaram de se beijar, o olhar de Victoria ficou de novo sério e profundo de tal forma que, o azul de seus olhos escureceu.

-Meu amor, quero ser tua! Quero-me tornar mulher hoje, em teus braços. Já esperamos demais por isso. Todas as vezes que fizemos aquele meio sexo, ou preliminares como tu dizes, eu senti-me a mulher mais feliz e completa á face da Terra mas ainda assim, incompleta. Para me sentir completa, mulher em todas as formas, preciso te sentir dentro de mim.

E, ao dizer isto, corou. Ficando com suas bochechas rubras.

Melbourne arregalou os seus belos olhos verdes ao ouvir tal discurso de sua amada. Ele sabia que ela era uma mulher quente, que adorava sexo mas, tomar a iniciativa assim...Meu Deus! Como ela o surpreendia a cada momento. Como ele a amava e desejava mais a cada momento....

-Victoria, tens a certeza? Acho que deveriamos fazer o acto completo depois de nos casarmos....

-Não William! Quero que seja hoje! Eu não aguento mais esperar!

Ele também não aguentava mais esperar! Como ele desejava possui-la. Fode-la! Sim, fode-la toda! Só de pensar, estava extremamente excitado e, seu membro tentava desesperadamente saltar de suas calças. Então suspirou fundo e.....

-Se assim o queres, meu amor. Será hoje então que te farei mulher em meus braços. Será esta noite. Irei-te fazer sentir nas estrelas. Mas, temos de arranjar uma forma de o podermos fazer. Dentro de pouco tempo tens de voltar ao Palácio....

-Sh....Meu Amor, eu já resolvi isso. Para todos os efeitos, eu estou na Propriedade dos Portmann esta noite. Só volto para o Palácio amanhã.

E sem dizer mais uma palavra, puxou William pela jaqueta do seu uniforme de Windsor e, recuando para traz fez que seu corpo choca-se com o pedestal, beijando-o de seguida com sofreguidão. William estava tão excitado que, Victoria sentiu o volume de seu membro mesmo por cima de sua roupa fazendo com que o beija-se ainda com mais desejo.

Melbourne não aguentou mais. Ali, não a podia possuir mas podia satisfazer o seu desejo dando prazer a ela. Levantou com furia as saias de Victoria e, enfiou 2 dedos por entre a abertura de suas cuecas, até alcançar aquela vulva quente e molhada de prazer por ele. E, ali ficou, jogando seus dedos, por entre as dobras de Victoria e brincando com seu clitoris que ficava cada vez mais duro ao seu toque.

Victoria ofegava literalmente de prazer.

-William......

-Meu amor, estas a gostar de sentir meus dedos na tua deliciosa rata? Disse William ofegando.

-Na minha quê? Perguntou Victoria estupefacta por tal termo.

-Sim, esta é uma forma que os homens têm de chamar á vulva da mulher. Mas, eu não devia ter dito esta palavra.... Mas, estas a gostar? Perguntou de novo olhando-a com uma fúria de desejo e virilidade em seus olhos.

-Diz essas palavras! Sempre! Eu fico louca de desejo só de ouvir...Estou sim, continua, continua.....Oh! Sim!

Melbourne por momentos desviou o olhar.

-Não William! Olha para mim! Quero os teus olhos fixos nos meus. Quero-me vir a olhar para ti.

E, ao dizer isto, Victoria veio-se literalmente. Seu corpo se contorcia em espasmos e, as paredes de sua vagina se apertavam como ondas sismicas que vinham do seu interior mais intimo. Quando o orgasmo cessou, Victoria caiu sem forças para a frente mas, foi logo amparada por William que não a largou por um segundo. Ele também se veio ao mesmo tempo que ela. Aruuinando as calças do Uniforme de Windsor. 

E assim, ficaram abraçados um no outro, sentindo todo o amor que emanava de seus corpos, de seu coração, de seu ser mas, que dentro de poucas horas se iriam fundir, num só, abençoados pelas estrelas.....

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço Desculpa pela demora da publicação deste capitulo mas estou com muito trabalho. Em relação há outra história que irei escrever sobre estes dois...o primeiro capitulo será publicado na proxima semana. Sendo o capitulo 11 publicado uns dias depois. E preparem-se porque a noite de amor destes dois vais ser inesquecivel. Quem gostar desta minha ficção ponha um Kudo no final do Capitulo!!


	11. Uma noite com as estrelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chegou a noite e, com ela Victoria será finalmente de Lord M.

Victoria e William regressaram para a mansão de Brocket Hall. Victoria estava muito cansada e precisava descansar, depois daquela manhã deveras emocionante na Capela de São Tiago e, Melbourne tinha em mente a preparação da noite de amor deles. Ele queria que fosse uma noite inesquecível para Victoria.  
Quando chegaram a Mansão, dirigiram-se a Biblioteca. Victoria sentou-se numa poltrona.  
-William, preciso muito descançar. Vou ficar aqui um pouco a ler um dos muitos livros que tens nesta magnifica biblioteca. Qual o livro que me sugeres ler?  
Melbourne, olhou para as imensas prateleiras de sua biblioteca carregadas de livros e, depois de muito meditar sobre os imensos títulos que tinha, retirou um livro.  
-Minha querida, sugiro-te esta Antologia de poemas de amor de um poeta português de quem eu gosto muito. Bocage.  
Victoria pegou no livro, e com os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade.  
-Bocage! Sim, já tinha ouvido falar neste poeta português. Minha querida amiga, a Rainha de Portugal, Dona Maria II, uma vez por carta me sugeriu alguns escritores e poetas portugueses e, ela me falou desse Bocage. Vou ler com toda a atenção! Pegou no livro e com olhos ávidos, começou a percorrer as páginas daquela Antologia.  
William, olhou para ela com ternura.  
-Meu amor, imagino que tenhas fome. Vou pedir ao mordomo que te traga algo para comer e já virei ter contigo.   
Dirigiu-se então ao mordomo.  
-Traga para sua Majestade, umas frutas, pão, brioches, scones, doce e queijo.  
-Sim, meu Lord! Irei providenciar de imediato tudo o que me pediu.  
William, voltou para a biblioteca mas, ao invés de encontrar uma Victoria lendo as poesias de Bocage, encontrou-a dormindo enrolada na poltrona e o livro caído no chão. “Como estava cansada, sua menina! Hoje tinha sido um dia tão emocionante para eles dois….e, como estava linda assim adormecida!” Pensou Melbourne esboçando um sorriso de ternura. Então, pegou Victoria em seus braços e carregou-a até seu quarto, deitando-a em sua cama e tapando-a de seguida com um cobertor. Beijou-a levemente nos lábios e saiu, fechando a porta muito devagar para não acordá-la. Agora iria se dedicar á preparação da surpresa de logo á noite para a sua amada.  
Melbourne passou o resto da tarde na Estufa. Sim, a noite de amor que iriam ter seria na Estufa. Esta era uma casa feita de vidro e seu teto era de vidro. Assim, á noite era possível ver as estrelas claramente. Ele queria fazer amor com Victoria á luz e visão das estrelas. Dar á estrela de sua vida as estrelas em um momento tão especial para ela. Para isso, era preciso preparar um espaço na estufa. Ele tinha tudo em mente. Cada detalhe, cada pormenor, para que aquele espaço ficasse um ninho de amor, para um “casal de gralhas” que se ia acasalar para a vida. Desviou várias messas que continham suas flores para um canto. Ficando com um enorme espaço livre mesmo a meio da estufa. Ai, colocou um enorme tapete Persa que iria fazer a vez de um colchão. Por cima colocou lençóis da mais pura seda. Ali não teriam frio, pois o clima da estufa era quente e húmido. Em volta colocou vários candelabros com velas para serem acesas durante a noite. Pegou num cesto de gardênias, lírios e violetas que ele tinha apanhado e com muita paciência, arrancou pétala, por pétala, derramando-as por cima dos lençóis onde ele e Victoria se deitariam. Ordenou que na cozinha, preparassem um jantar especial. Uma taça repleta de variadíssimas frutas tais como morangos, mirtilos, ananás e bananas. Uma tábua de queijos. Compotas de vários sabores. Pãezinhos, scones, brioches e três variedades de bolos. Carnes frias. Uma jarra de sumo de laranja e uma taça com trufas de chocolate com um toque da canela. Tudo seria posto na estufa pouco antes do anoitecer.   
A seguir, William se preparou para Victoria. Tomou um banho em sua banheira. Aplicou um pouco de água-de-colónia e vestiu-se a rigor para a ocasião. Umas meias de seda brancas. Uns calções pretos. Camisa de linho, com um lenço posto a rigor em volta do colarinho da camisa. Colete e casaco em veludo preto. Agora era só esperar que sua amada acordasse de seu sono e, que a noite chegasse……  
Victoria acordou. Espreguiçou-se levemente e arregalou seus olhos ainda meios enevoados. Olhou para janela e reparou que já tinha anoitecido. Olhou em sua volta. Ela não estava na biblioteca, nem tinha o livro de poemas de Bocage em sua mão. Estava num quarto de dormir, deitada em uma cama e tapada por um cobertor. “Que quarto seria este?” Pensou. Mas logo se apercebeu que só poderia ser os aposentos de Lord M. Os lençóis, tinham o seu cheiro e, que cheiro! Doce, quente, envolvente! Era ali que ele dormia quando estava em Brocket Hall. “Será que ele dormia nu?” Pensou, ficando com suas bochechas rubras de tal pensamento. Pegou na almofada e aspirou o cheiro que emanava dela. “Que delicia, que aroma!” Só de senti-lo ficou molhada entre suas pernas. Como ela o desejava neste momento. Como ela queria senti-lo dentro dela! Isso iria acontecer naquela noite. Já era noite! Deu um salto da cama. Recompôs seu vestido e saiu do quarto, percorrendo o corredor e descendo as escadas até o andar de baixo. Percorreu outro corredor até chegar a uma porta entreaberta. Era o escritório de Lord M. E, lá estava ele. Sentado em sua secretária, rabiscando algo em alguns papeis. Victoria ficou por alguns minutos encostada á porta. Observando-o. “O Homem da minha vida. O Homem que eu amo” Pensou. Suspirando profundamente mas tão audível que Melbourne ouviu. Virando-se de imediato para trás e vendo Victoria como uma expressão doce e de adoração para com ele.  
-Minha Querida! Vejo que já acordou de seu lindo e reparador sono. Estava ai já há muito tempo? Perguntou William. Levantando-se de sua secretária e agarrando Victoria pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo quente e apaixonado.  
-Não há muito tempo, meu amor. O suficiente para ver o quão bonito e charmoso é o meu William. Já agora… Quem me levou até ao seu quarto? Eu que me lembre adormeci na Biblioteca… Disse Victoria sorrindo e acariciando o rosto de Melbourne.  
-Fui, eu. Que a carreguei em meus braços e a levei até lá. Tudo para poder descansar devidamente. William beijou-a de novo mas, desta vez ainda com mais paixão. Deixando Victoria sem fôlego e ainda mais molhada entre as pernas.  
\- Meu amor, não sei se já reparou mas já é de noite. Estou ansiosa por ver a minha surpresa e termos a nossa noite de amor. Ao Dizer isto Victoria, escondeu seu rosto no peito de Melbourne ficando com as bochechas a arder de vergonha.  
Melbourne sorriu docemente para a sua destemida mas tímida menina que tanto amava e agarrando seu rosto com suas mãos, dando-lhe um olhar doce e reconfortante com seus belos e brilhantes olhos verdes.  
-Minha querida. Sim já é de noite. Vou agora mesmo te mostrar a surpresa que preparei para ti. Mas antes tens de fechar os olhos e só abri-los quando eu dizer. E, não te preocupes que eu te guiarei até lá.  
Victoria beijou William, fechando seus olhos de seguida de uma forma confiante e entusiasta. Ele pegou em sua mão e levou-a ao encontro de seu ninho de amor em plena luz das estrelas….  
Melbourne levou Victoria até á Estufa. Quando chegaram lá, ele largou a mão da Rainha.  
-Podes abrir os olhos meu amor.  
Victoria abriu os olhos mas, logo estes se arregalaram e brilharam como uma estrela cadente a cruzar os céus. Ele tinha-lhe preparado uma surpresa ao nível de um conto das Mil e Uma Noites! No centro da Estufa estava um enorme tapete Persa coberto com lindos lençóis de seda branca e duas almofadas. A cama estava decorada por milhares de pétalas de flores espalhadas pelos lençóis. Do lado direito um autêntico banquete dos Deuses esperava por ela. E há volta, candelabros com velas acesas, dando ao lugar um ambiente intimista e sensual.  
Victoria voltou-se para William e com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e com a voz embargada de tanta emoção.  
-Oh meu amor! Esta foi a surpresa mais linda que alguém me poderia ter dado! Vale todas as joias que já recebi na minha vida! Este presente vale mais que um diamante! E abraçou-o com toda a força.  
Melbourne pegou-lhe na mão.  
-Meu amor, vamo-nos sentar para podermos degustar este delicioso banquete que mandei preparar para nós dois. E sentaram-se nos lençóis de seda rodeados de pétalas.  
Victoria deliciou-se com os scones, os brioches e as várias compotas que tinha á sua disposição. Enquanto, William preferiu as frutas e os queijos. Quando já estava quase saciada, Victoria pegou numa trufa de chocolate e canela e virando-se para Lord M.  
-Prove um pouco desta trufa. E levou esta até a boca de William que deu uma dentada, tirando metade da trufa para a sua boca.  
De seguida, Melbourne puxou Victoria pela cintura até si e beijou-a enquanto comia a trufa. Victoria adorou aquele beijo doce em que suas bocas se beijavam com prazer ao sabor do chocolate e da canela. Repetiram várias vezes o processo. Ora com Trufas ora com morangos ou mirtilos.  
Depois, William ajudou Victoria a se levantar e estendendo-lhe a mão.  
-A Senhora, concede-me esta dança á luz das velas e das estrelas?  
Victoria sorriu e estendendo-lhe a mão.  
-Com todo o gosto, meu querido!  
E assim, dançaram. Uma valsa. Não havia música para acompanhar era certo. Mas, não era preciso. A música estava nas suas cabeças e o som da batida do coração de ambos era suficiente para lhes dar o ritmo para a dança. Enquanto dançaram trocaram vários beijos e carinhos mútuos.  
\- Ficava aqui o resto da minha vida, nos teus braços, meu amor. Disse Victoria olhando para Melbourne com seus olhos azuis e bem brilhantes como o mar calmo em um dia de Verão.  
-Eu também ficaria aqui o resto da minha vida, amando-te e honrando-te como mereces, minha Deusa! Disse Melbourne encostando sua bochecha á testa de Victoria e ficando assim, colados um no outro, dançando e como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo se não, eles os dois e aquele espaço tão mágico.  
Depois de terminarem a dança, William apagou todas as velas que estavam acesas nos candelabros e estendendo sua mão mais uma vez para Victoria.  
-Deite-se aqui comigo meu amor e, vamos comtemplar as estrelas.  
Victoria assim, o fez. Estendeu sua mão para William e ambos se deitaram de costas olhando para o imenso céu estrelado que se via do tecto de vidro da estufa. E, assim ficaram por largos minutos, olhando as estrelas enquanto estavam de mãos dadas.   
No meio da contemplação, ambos deixaram de mirar as estrelas e passaram a olhar-se nos olhos. Pareciam que estavam hipnotizados um pelo outro e, Victoria girando-se para o seu lado direito de modo a ficar de frente para William se agarrou a ele, continuando a olhar para ele e dando-lhe beijos leves e delicados.  
-Eu te amo. E beijou seus olhos  
-Eu te amo. E beijou seu nariz  
-Eu te amo. E beijou sua boca.  
Melbourne suspirava ao toque de seus lábios e seu pénis já estava duro de tanto desejo que sentia por ela.  
Levantaram-se e ele começou a abrir os fechos de seu vestido. Victoria tirou as mangas e puxou o vestido para baixo, caindo este em forma de balão no chão. A seguir, começou a tirar-lhe as anáguas enquanto lhe beijava e mordiscava ora o pescoço, ora o ombro. A seguir foi o espartilho. E, de seguida suas cuecas. Victoria ficou sou em camisa interior e meias. Seus seios viam-se á transparência, com seus bicos duros já do prazer que esta sentia a percorrer seu corpo. Ela não se conteve e atirou-se literalmente para os braços de Melbourne envolvendo-lhe as mãos em seu coro cabeludo e devorando sua boca com paixão. Então, começou a tirar-lhe o casaco e, depois o lenço do colarinho e, finalmente a camisa. William durante o processo ficou parado sem se mexer. Admirando sua menina despindo-o peça por peça. Quando tirou sua camisa. Victoria comtemplou o tronco de Melbourne. “Oh! Como era largo e musculado!” E, suas mãos percorreram-no num frenesim de sensação e luxuria! William, tirou a camisa interior de Victoria e deitaram-se nos lençois de seda no meio de milhares de pétalas de flores. Ele tirou seus calções, cuecas e meias e deitou-se ao lado de Victoria. Beijou-a mais uma vez com paixão enquanto segurava os seios dela e os massageava. Depois levou sua boca ao peito direito sugando com ternura o mamilo. Victoria sibilou literalmente de prazer e ele, fez o mesmo mas desta vez no mamilo esquerdo. Depois começou a descer o corpo de Victoria beijando sua pele em todos os pontos por que passava. Seu umbigo o beijou e enfiou a língua, fazendo com que ela desse um grito de prazer. Depois continuou a descer. Beijando suas coxas uma a uma enquanto lhe tirava as meias de seda.  
-Victoria abra suas pernas para mim. Disse William olhando para ela com seus olhos penetrantes e com uma languidez de desejo bem pronunciada neles.  
Victoria escancarou suas pernas. Oferecendo-se a Melbourne. Ele não esperou um minuto e abrindo os lábios de sua feminilidade. Passou a sua lingua freneticamente por suas dobras quentes e molhadas de prazer. Ele provava pela segunda vez Victoria nesse dia. O seu sabor, a sua essência e com ele adorava! Victoria gemia de prazer e arqueava suas costas constantemente de tanto prazer que sentia. Ele não se desviava um minuto de sua vulva. Agora chupava-lhe o clitoris com delicadeza, enquanto lhe enfiava um dedo na entrada de sua vagina mas sem aprofundar muito.  
\- Meu amor, continua, não pares! Isto é tão bom!!! Victoria pronunciava estas palavras com um deleite enlouquecedor.  
William continuou, ate que Victoria quebrou e veio-se literalmente na boca dele. Ele não parou. Continuou a suga-la parecendo que bebia o suco de seu orgasmo.  
Mas então, num impulso inesperado, pôs-se por cima de Victoria e penetrou-a. Lentamente. Enchendo-a com seu pênis. Enchendo-a dele.   
Ao contrário do que pensava. Não sentiu dor. Nem tão pouco ardor. Seu desejo sobrepôs-se a tudo isso. Só se sentia preenchida por ele e uma sensação de prazer indescritível!  
Melbourne olhou-a nos olhos e com um ar de preocupação perguntou:  
\- Está a doer, amor?   
-Não….É tão bom….. Sentir-te dentro de mim! Quero-te sentir assim dentro de mim para sempre. Por mim ficavas dentro de mim o resto da vida.  
Melbourne começou então a bombear os seus quadris muito ao de leve. Entrando e saindo do corpo de Victoria. Ela explodiu literalmente de prazer e começou a gemer sem parar.  
William por sua vez imitia som indescritíveis e a maneira como se movimentava dentro dela intensificou-se.  
-Oh Meu Deus! Victoria como te encaixas em mim! És perfeita! Tão apertada, tão húmida! E, então começou a bombear com força.   
Ambos vieram-se ao mesmo tempo. Olhando-se nos olhos. Não gritaram. Nada. Só dizeram uma simples frase, unicamente quando o orgasmo veio.  
-Eu te Amo!   
Beijando-se de seguida enquanto seus corpos se contorciam com o climax. A vagina de Victoria teve vários espasmos á volta do pênis de William enquanto este derramava a sua semente dentro dela.  
Ambos, ficaram por largos minutos deitados lado a lado com suas pernas entrelaçadas umas nas outras. Olhando-se, beijando-se e trocando carinhos. Até que Victoria falou.  
-Quero-te dentro de mim de novo. Quero que me ensines tudo ou quase tudo o que há para ensinar.  
\- Victoria, não é aconselhável. Na primeira vez as mulheres ficam doloridas e sangram. Ele olhou para os lençóis e para seu espanto não havia sangue. Colocou um dedo á entrada da vagina e sentiu-a de novo molhada e inchada de prazer mas sangue só um leve resumo rosado.  
-Constato meu amor, que és das raras mulheres que praticamente não sangram nem fica dolorido na primeira vez. É raro mas acontece!  
-Então mais um motivo para entrares dentro de mim de novo! Disse Victoria, abrindo as pernas de novo para ele.  
-Desta vez não vai ser assim!  
Então virou de barriga para baixo. Afastou-lhe ligeiramente as pernas e pondo-se por cima dela penetrou-a.  
-Oh! Como és apertada, deliciosa, meu amor! És perfeita! Nunca nenhuma mulher encaixou assim em mim!  
Victoria em vez de ficar ofendida com tal comparação. Sentiu-se feliz. Ela era a mulher perfeita para ele. Aquela que se encaixa nele na perfeição.  
William moveu seus quadris ora depressa ora devagar enquanto beijava o pescoço de Victoria. Até que tirou seu pênis de dentro dela e veio-se um pouco em cima das naguedas do rabo de Victoria mas, ao contrário de começar a murchar, seu pau continuou erecto e mais duro do que nunca!  
-Meu Deus! O que fazes comigo! Nunca me tinha acontecido isto! Vir-me e continuar erecto. Eu te amo Victoria!  
Voltaram-se de lado e ficaram em frente um do outro. Ele entrelaçou sua perna envolta da coxa de Victoria e a penetrou assim. No entanto, lembrou-se que não a tinha limpo.  
-Desculpa, esqueci-me de te limpar o esperma nas náguedas.   
-Não meu amor. Ainda bem que não o fizeste. Eu quero sentir-te na minha pele. Em todas as partes do meu corpo.  
-Não existes Victoria! Tu adoras sexo!  
-Sim adoro! Mas só contigo!  
\- Põe-te em cima de mim Victoria.   
-Isso é possível?  
-Oh se é, meu amor!  
Victoria não esperou um segundo e pôs-se em cima de William. Ele guiou-a até sua vagina ficar por cima de seu pau e, então ela enterrou-se dentro dele. Lentamente. Então, ele segurou-lhe as bochechas do rabo fazendo com que ela cavalga-se inteiramente em cima dele. Era tão bom o que ela estava a sentir. O prazer naquela posição era ainda maior. Não foi preciso muito tempo para ela se vir de novo. Intensamente, deliciosamente.   
Ela deitou-se de novo de costas e ele instintivamente penetrou dois dedos em suas vagina e, bombeou-os freneticamente. Victoria contorcia-se literalmente, enterrando seu rosto na almofada com o prazer que estava sentir.  
-William….Continua…William….Não pares….Estou-me a vir…..  
-Vem-te para mim. Olha-me nos olhos  
E no estante que olhou nos seus olhos verdes, ela se veio e como se veio! Sua boca abriu. Seus olhos reviraram. Seu peito arqueou. William ficou com seus dedos encharcados no orgasmo dela ainda misturado com restos de seu sémen.  
Sem esperar um minuto se quer para se estabilizar deste orgasmo, Victoria escancarou suas pernas de novo para Melbourne.  
-Entra de novo em mim. Tenho que te sentir mais uma vez dentro de mim.  
William não hesitou se quer e pondo-se de novo em cima dela penetrou-a e bombeou seu quadris enquanto agarrava o rosto de Victoria e olhava para os olhos dela hipnotizado enquanto a beijava com languidez e suas línguas dançavam dentro e fora de suas bocas. E foi assim, neste quadro que eles mais uma vez se vieram ao mesmo tempo, olhando-se nos olhos, fundindo-se um no outro. Ali não havia dois corpos. Havia um só corpo. Eles eram únicos. Eles eram um só.  
E assim adormeceram de lado, nos braços um do outro. Ele ainda dentro dela. Unidos pelo sentimento mais nobre e mais belo que existe. O amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. O próximo será á volta do Conselho Privado. Um osso duro de roer para Victoria e Lord M. O segundo capitulo da minha outra fanfic "O Segredo" será publicada quinta-feira. Quem gostou ponha um kudo no final do capitulo.


	12. Conselho Privado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Será que o Conselho Privado lhes dará a aprovação para se casarem?

Os Raios de sol entravam pelo telhado de vidro da estufa fazendo com que a temperatura começasse a aumentar ao ponto da sensação ser de um dia de calor muito abafado. Melbourne acordou e a primeira imagem que viu foi Vitoria. Nua e entrelaçada nele. Durante vários minutos ficou admirando cada detalhe de sua amada. Seu rosto doce e jovial com expressão de menina. Seu corpo cheio de curvas onde se destacava uma cintura bem fininha de pilão, ancas pronunciadas e coxas bem proporcionadas. Sua pele branca de nácar e macia como a seda e seus seios pequenos mas redondos e espetadinhos. Um corpo perfeito! Ela tinha sido sua por inteiro a noite passada. E, que noite! Três vezes fizeram amor, três vezes atingiram o paraíso nos braços um do outro. Ela era perfeita! Apertada, quente, deliciosa. Ele encaixava-se nela com perfeição. Nunca tinha sentido nada igual com mulher nenhuma. Só com ela! Resolveu acordá-la. Estava duro de novo. Cheio de desejo. Esfregou o seu nariz no dela como os esquimós fazem para se cumprimentar. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu. E, que sorriso! “ Bom dia meu amor!” Disse Melbourne acariciando o rosto de Vitoria e beijando-a com ternura. “ Bom dia amor da minha vida!” Disse Vitoria retribuindo o acordar delicioso que ele lhe tinha proporcionado com outro beijo. “Dormiu bem, meu amor?” Perguntou William sorrindo para ela com ternura. “ Dormi no paraiso chamado braços de William!” Melbourne riu-se. “ Ainda bem, que meus braços são o paraíso para ti meu amor!” Vitoria olhou o corpo nu de William e reparou que seu pénis estava ereto que nem uma rocha. “ Não só os braços….tudo o resto, principalmente o que está aí mais abaixo. Por mim tinha-o sempre dentro de mim para o resto da vida!” Melbourne olhou para ela com um olhar fundo, penetrante e cheio de desejo. “ Sempre é impossível mas agora, neste momento, o terás dentro de ti.” Vitoria, instintivamente abriu as pernas para ele. Não seria preciso estimula-la. Bastou vê-lo duro para ela ficar de imediato toda molhada e cheia de desejo por ele. Ele percebeu isso e, de imediato pôs-se em cima dela, penetrando-a devagarinho mas começando a fodê-la bem ritmadamente. Enquanto a penetrava, ficaram olhando nos olhos um do outro como que se estivessem hipnotizados, ao mesmo tempo que se beijavam e suas línguas se tocavam com volúpia. “ Adoro ter-te dentro de mim!” Disse Vitoria ofegando de prazer. Melbourne sorriu. “ Como és quente, macia e apertada….Perfeita!” E ficaram assim, se fodendo um ao outro até que atingiram o clímax. Mais uma vez foi arrebatador, lindo e único aquele momento. Quando recuperaram, Vitoria voltou-se para William demonstrando um olhar triste. “Bem, já amanheceu por completo. Tenho de me vestir. A Emma deve estar a chegar para me vir buscar.” Melbourne olhou para ela docemente. “ Sim, a Emma deve estar a chegar mas ela vai ter de esperar. Antes tenho outra surpresa para ti, meu amor” E ao dizer, isto levantou-se e vestiu um dos dois roupões que estavam em cima de uma cadeira da Estufa. Pegou no outro roupão. “ Vitoria vista esse roupão, pegue nas suas roupas e venha comigo” Vitoria assim o fez. Vestiu o roupão que era claramente um roupão de homem e que lhe ficava enorme e pegou nas suas roupas, seguindo William de seguida. Ela estava deveras curiosa para saber que surpresa seria! Saíram da estufa, entraram dentro da casa e subiram até ao andar dos aposentos. Lá, Melbourne levou-a até ao quarto de banho. Quando abriu a porta, Vitoria ficou maravilhada! Havia uma banheira, com água quente e, dentro desta havia pétalas de rosas e uma espécie de um óleo perfumado. “Mandei preparar este banho para nós os dois, meu amor” Disse Melbourne olhando para Vitoria com os olhos a brilhar. “ Para nós os dois? Mas, a banheira é só para um corpo. Ela pode derrubar.” William sorriu. “ Minha querida. A banheira realmente é só para um corpo mas nós os dois cabemos perfeitamente ali. Além do mais eu sempre sonhei tomar um banho contigo!” Vitoria, mordeu o lábio. Ele tinha preparado aquele banho maravilhoso para tomá-lo com ela! Ela era de estatura baixa, por isso deveriam caber ali os dois sem haver perigo. Melbourne despiu o roupão e enfiou-se dentro da banheira. “ Venha meu amor! Deite-se em cima de meu peito. Vai ver que encaixamos na perfeição aqui dentro!” Vitoria, não hesitou um segundo sequer. Tirou o roupão que vestia e meteu-se dentro da banheira. Sentando-se em frente de Lord M e encostando as suas costas ao peito dele. Ele abraçou-a instantaneamente e, começou a passar as suas mãos pelo corpo dela, lavando-a com aquela água perfumada e cheia de pétalas de rosas. Era tão bom! Tão delicioso, sentir o corpo dele, colado ao dela. Suas mãos acariciado o seu corpo enquanto a lavava. O toque daquela água morninha e cheirosa! Não tardou para que William estivesse de novo com seu pénis ereto e cheio de desejo por Vitoria. Ela punha-o louco! Só ela o fazia ficar assim constantemente. Quando era novo isso era normal acontecer com mais frequência mas no caso dele nunca aconteceu tantas vezes como agora. A causa, era ela, Vitoria. Começou por acariciar os bicos dos mamilos de Vitoria. De imediato ela ofegou de prazer e se encostou mais a ele. Depois com a mão direita desceu pela barriga de Vitoria até chegar á sua vulva, enfiando os dedos naquelas dobras macias e quentes que, logo ficaram inchadas e molhadas ao seu toque. Vitoria, gemia de prazer. Ele enfiou-lhe dois dedos dentro da vagina e começou a penetra-la freneticamente com eles. Não demorou muito para ela arquear as costas e imitir um grito de climax. Sem lhe deixar tempo para recuperar, levantou-a pela cintura. “ Meu amor, sente-se em cima dele!” Vitoria, assim o fez. Enterrou-se toda em seu pau duro, enquanto William continuando a segurar pela cintura a guiava num lento vai e vem de sobe e desce. Ambos atingiram o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo. E, Melbourne a abraçou com seus braços fortes e musculados ficando assim os dois até recuperarem. “ Meu amor, tu levas-me aos céus! Eu te amo tanto!” Disse Vitoria virando-se para ele e beijando-o com paixão. “ Vitoria, Minha Vitoria! Tu foste feita para mim!. A seguir, saíram da banheira, vestiram cada um o seu roupão e dirigiram-se para o quarto de William. Lá, Melbourne ajudou Vitoria a vestir-se com o vestido de noiva. Depois de também ele se vestir, desceram as escadas até ao salão principal onde iriam tomar o pequeno-almoço. Desceram e foram até lá de mãos dadas. Ela adorou andar de mão dada com ele! Quando lá chegaram, já Emma estava á espera para levar Vitoria de novo para o Palácio de Buckingham. “ Minha querida Emma! Obrigado por ter-me vindo buscar como combinamos e desculpe-nos por a ter feito esperar” Disse Vitoria, pegando nas mãos de Emma em forma de agradecimento. “ Obrigada Emma. Sempre soube que eras uma amiga leal para a vida” Disse Melbourne olhando para Emma. “ Sua Majestade! Para mim é um gosto ajudá-la sempre que for necessário. E de modo nenhum me fez esperar. Emma olhou para William dando a entender que sabia perfeitamente o motivo da demora. William sorriu para ela. Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço, Vitoria e Emma dirigiram-se para a carruagem que as esperava. No entanto, Vitoria e Lord M. ainda tiveram uns momentos para se despedir e combinarem os próximos passos a dar. “ Meu amor, nunca me vou esquecer deste dia! Foi lindo! Único!” Melbourne agarrou-lhe no rosto. “ Eu é que agradeço o amor que tens por mim. Fazes-me o homem mais feliz da Terra!” Beijando Vitoria de seguida. “Meu amor, mal chegue ao Palácio irei convocar o Conselho Privado. Será convocado para as 16h. Não vejo a hora de conseguir o aval para nos casarmos.” Disse Vitoria olhando para Melbourne. Este pegou-lhe nas mãos e olhando-a ternamente com aqueles olhos verdes magníficos. “ Minha querida, daqui a meia hora partirei então para Londres. Vou a Dover House e, depois passarei pelo Palácio para lhe transmitir a minha renúncia como Primeiro-Ministro. Às 16h estarei no Conselho Privado já como Primeiro-Ministro demissionário. Agora, meu anjo, vai ser muito difícil eles nos darem a permissão para casarmos…” Vitoria ficou tensa de imediato. “William, se não nos derem o consentimento, eu renuncio! Mas sem ti é que eu não fico!” Melbourne, suspirou. Ele não queria que ela renuncia-se. A Inglaterra precisava desta grande Rainha que ele tanto amava como mulher mas, ele também já não poderia viver sem ela. Por isso, seja o que Deus quiser! Despediram-se com um beijo apaixonado. Vitoria, entrou na carruagem ao lado de Emma. Durante o tempo em que ainda avistava Brocket Hall, Vitoria acenou para William. Ele era tudo para ela! Quando Victoria chegou a Buckingham teve de enfrentar a ira de sua mãe, a Duquesa de Kent e de seu tio Leopold. Já Albert e Ernest tinham partido para Cobourg. “ Vitoria! Ontem arruínas-te o bom nome da família Real Inglesa! O teu pai deve estar dando voltas no túmulo com o que fizeste ontem! Trocar o belo Albert, pelo velho e de má reputação Lord Melbourne!” Disse a Duquesa de Kent com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Vitoria cerrou os punhos. A vontade era partir para cima da mãe. Ela não admitia que ninguém dissesse mal de Lord M. “ Mamã! Eu não lhe admito que diga mal de William! Eu o amo! E, sim! Vou-me casar com ele!” A duquesa ainda ficou mais nervosa com o que Vitoria acabou de dizer. “ Vamos a ver se o Conselho Privado dará permissão!” “ Se não der, eu abdico do trono mas, sem o homem da minha vida. Ouviu mamã. Sem o homem que eu amo com todas as forças da minha alma eu não fico!” A duquesa olhou para Vitoria com fúria. “ Se depender de mim e de seu tio, não te casas com ele Vitoria!” Era demais ouvir aquilo. Vitoria, já não aguentava mais. Já tinha bastado os anos de terror que viveu com sua mãe e Conroy. “ Mamã! Retire-se imediatamente! A partir de hoje voltará a viver em Kensington. Só terá permissão de voltar no dia que aceitar William Lamb como meu marido!” A Duquesa ainda tentou protestar mas sem efeito. Mal se tinha livrado de sua mãe, veio tio Leopold espumando pela boca e defendendo com unhas e dentes Albert. “ Minha sobrinha! Ontem manchas-te o bom nome da família Real Inglesa e humilhas-te a família Cobourg. Também tua família de sangue por um Viscondezeco de meia tigela e que tem idade para ser teu pai!” Vitoria cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos quase até fazer sangue para não perder a cabeça. “ Meu tio, eu não amo Albert. Nunca amei. Sempre o vi como um primo chegado, um amigo. Até posso ter tido alguma atração por ele mas amor, nunca! Eu amo William Lamb. Esse viscondezeco como lhe chama. É um homem de sentimentos puros e nobres. De bom coração. Doce, meigo e que me ama mais que a própria vida dele. O tio pode tentar todos os recursos que quiser para eu voltar para Albert mas, não vai conseguir. Eu vou-me casar com Lord M !” Leopold não disse mais nada, saíu porta fora quase a cuspir fogo pela boca de tanta fúria que sentia por seus planos terem sido agoirados por um visconde. Vitoria, aproveitou para descansar e mudar de roupa antes que Lord M. chegasse para pedir a demissão do cargo de Primeiro-Ministro. Ás 12h em ponto, William Lamb chegou a Buckingham. Quando chegou ao pé de Vitoria ajoelhou-se e beijou-lhe a mão como fazia sempre que ia ao Palácio. “ Vitoria, venho aqui para te comunicar que a partir desta hora deixo de ser Primeiro-Ministro” Vitoria suspirou. Ela queria que ele continuasse a ser seu Primeiro-Ministro eternamente! Mesmo se casando com ela. Mas isso era impossível. “Eu aceito a sua demissão William. O que eu devo fazer a seguir? A quem devo pedir para ser o novo Primeiro-Ministro?” Perguntou Vitoria a William com um ar de aflição. “ Bem, meu amor. Deves chamar o torie Sir Robert Peel. De certeza que serão eles a ganhar as próximas eleições no Parlamento com a minha renúncia” Vitoria olhou para Melbourne com resignação. “ Bem, que assim seja! Amanhã chamarei Sir Robert Peel para o convidar para o cargo de Primeiro-Ministro” William sorriu e, pegando Vitoria pela cintura. “ Venha cá meu amor, já tenho saudades dos seus beijos doces” E beijou-a com paixão por largos minutos, deixando Vitoria sem folgo mas nas nunvens! “ Bem, meu amor. É horas de eu ir para o Parlamento. Estarei ás 16h sem falta no Conselho Privado, ao teu lado! “ Vitoria, olhou para William e abraçando-o com força. “ Meu amor, se Deus quiser vamos conseguir a aprovação deles e eu vou poder continuar a ser Rainha e ter-te ao meu lado como meu marido para sempre!” Melbourne segurou o rosto de Vitoria em suas mãos. “ Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado até ao fim dos meus dias. Seja como marido da Rainha, seja como marido da Mrs. Melbourne, futura Viscondeza de Melbourne” Beijaram-se mais uma vez e William partiu. Ás 16h em ponto Vitoria entrou no salão para presidir ao Conselho Privado. William já lá estava, posicionando-se de imediato ao lado de Vitoria mal ela se sentou. Vitoria, desenrolou uma folha e começou a ler: “ Senhores. Eu os chamei hoje aqui a este Conselho Privado para algo que os Senhores já devem presumir o que seja, depois do que se passou ontem no Palácio de São Tiago. Eu irei-me casar com William Lamb, 2nd Visconde Melbourne. E como é evidente preciso da vossa aprovação.” Mal Vitoria acabou de ler o que tinha escrito, levantou-se um borburinho no salão. Grande parte dos Whig estava a favor do casamento de Lord Melbourne com Vitoria. Já, os Torie estavam literalmente divididos. Uns a favor outros contra. O Duque de Wellington do lado dos Torie pediu a palavra, enquanto que, John Russel do lado dos Whig também. “ Sua Majestade, nós do Partido Whig temos muito gosto em saber que Sua Majestade pretende se casar com o nosso estimado colega Lord Melbourne e, da nossa parte tem o nosso voto a favor.” Disse John Russel, olhando para Lord Melbourne em forma de camaradagem. “ Majestade, nós do Partido Torie, temos as nossas sérias dúvidas para dar o aval a esse matrimónio. Antes do mais, Lord Melbourne deve deixar de ser Primeiro-Ministro. Segundo, não seria de bom ton que o Partido de seu marido continuasse no poder pois, ele poderia ter mais facilmente influência no governo e, finalmente Lord Melbourne não é de sangue real e nem é um nobre de 1ª linhagem mas sim de segunda e um Visconde” Disse o Duque de Wellington mostrando toda a sua arrogância e preputência próprias de um conservador. Melbourne interviu de imediato. “ Senhores, quero lhes dizer que hoje de manhã pedi a minha demissão do cargo de Primeiro-Ministro. Além do mais decidi retirar-me por completo da vida politica e dedicar-me á minha investigação sobre São Crisóstomo. Por isso de minha parte não haverá perigo de uma suposta influência” Wellington sorriu ironicamente. “ Lord Melbourne, até pode se afastar por completo da vida politica mas estará ao lado da Rainha como seu esposo e isso o poderá levar a ter a tentação de a aconselhar…” Vitoria interveio de imediato. “Senhores, Eu quero-lhes informar mais um detalhe. Caso não deem o vosso aval para o meu matrimónio com Lord Melbourne, eu irei abdicar. Não posso ver a minha vida longe deste Homem maravilhoso e de coração nobre. Por isso, pensem bem. Se querem uma Rainha em quem confiam mesmo casada com alguém que não é de sangue real ou se preferem ter no trono o meu Tio Cumberland ou o meu primo George. Um louco perigoso ou um arrogante zinho.” Com isto Vitoria pôs o salão em alvoroço. Nem mesmo os Tories queriam o louco do Cumberland no trono muito menos o mimado do George. Vitoria e Melbourne esperaram por mais de 2horas pela discussão acesa que houve entre Tories e Whigs e pela votação final. Ambos tinham ficado numa sala adjacente ao salão onde recorria o Conselho. Estavam ambos muito nervosos para assistir a tudo. Era a vida deles que estava ser discutida naquele Conselho! De repente a porta se abriu e John Russel entrou. “ Sua Majestade, Lord Melbourne, Parabéns! Depois de muita discussão o vosso casamento foi aprovado por maioria. No entanto, há algumas condições de nossa parte.” John Russel abriu uma pasta e começou a ler a carta que foi redigida depois da votação final. “ Para Lord Melbourne se poder casar com a Rainha deverá renunciar a todos os cargos políticos e á vida politica. Não será designado de Sua Alteza Real nem de Príncipe Consorte. Será lhe dado um titulo de nobreza superior ao seu atual que deverá ser escolhido por Sua Majestade futuramente. Vossos filhos poderão herdar títulos reais e poderão suceder sua mãe no trono de Inglaterra” Vitoria estava radiante! Ela não acreditava que lhes tinham dado o aval para se casarem. William não poderia ser chamado de Alteza Real nem de Príncipe Consorte. Isso deixou-a furiosa mas, ela lhe poderia atribuir um título de Duque. Melbourne, estava sem palavras! Finalmente poderia ser feliz ao lado da única mulher que amou verdadeiramente em toda a sua vida. Que se lixe a vida politica, os cargos políticos e as designações de Sua Alteza Real ou Príncipe Consorte! Ele só queria viver ao lado daquela mulher que amava perdidamente! Ambos olharam um para o outro. Não disseram nada. Caminharam lado a lado, sorrindo um para o outro pelo corredor a fora até ás carruagens. Vitoria, disse para Emma e Harriett irem na carruagem de Lord Melbourne que ela iria com ele na carruagem real. Emma percebeu de imediato que tinham conseguido tanto o que queriam e prontamente foi na carruagem de Lord M. Vitoria e William entraram na carruagem, fecharam as cortinas e, ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante largos minutos. “ Conseguimos meu amor!” Disse Victoria. Melbourne sorriu e abriu os braços. Vitoria, saltou para o colo de Melbourne e beijou-o sofregamente ao mesmo tempo que lhe tirava o laço do colarinho e lhe tentava abrir a camisa. Ele por sua vez subiu-lhe as saias e enfiou-lhe os dedos na vulva e, surpresa das surpresas! Mais uma vez, Vitoria estava molhada e pronta para ele! Ele desabotoou as calças o mais depressa que pôde já que tinha seu pênis tão duro como uma rocha de tanto desejo que sentia por ela. E penetrou-a! Segurando-a pela cintura, fodeu-a com força! Vitoria, ofegava de tanto prazer! “ Com mais força meu amor, Mais rápido!” Aquela mulher era magnífica! Como ela adorava fazer sexo com ele! Continuando a penetrá-la ritmicamente Melbourne segurou-lhe no rosto com suas mãos. Ela fez o mesmo com ele. E ofegando enquanto se olhavam nos olhos disseram em uníssono. “ Eu te amo tanto! Nunca te vou deixar! És minha/meu para sempre!” E ao dizerem isto vieram-se ao mesmo tempo. Abraçando-se de seguida num abraço eterno de amantes para a vida toda! A partir daquele dia seriam um do outro eternamente e ninguém mais os poderia separar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem o atraso mas, Natal, Ano Novo e Exames na Faculdade... Enfim! Espero que tenham gostado do Capitulo. Quem Gostou ponha Kudos! E podem comentar se quiserem!


	13. Seis Messes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitoria e Melbourne viverão uma grande prova durante os 6 messes que separam a data do casamento de ambos!

Eram 10 horas da manhã. Vitória estava na sala verde, sentada á sua secretária. Esperava ansiosamente pela chegada de Sir Robert Peel. Iria perguntar-lhe se aceitaria ser seu novo Primeiro-Ministro. Essa ideia não era nada agradável mas, valia tudo, até suportar o feitio horroroso de Sir Robert Peel para ter Lord M como seu marido. O homem que ela amava profundamente. Suspirou lentamente e sorriu. Seu casamento com William Lamb seria daqui a 6 messes. Sim, era uma eternidade! Mas, para quem tinha esperado 4 anos e meio para viver aquele amor em plena luz do dia, esperaria mais 6 messes! Batem á porta.  
-Entre! Respondeu Vitoria  
O mordomo entrou.  
-Sua Majestade, Sir Robert Peel.  
-Mande-o entrar!  
Sir Robert Peel entrou. Dirigindo-se para Vitoria e beijando-lhe a mão. Não tinha nada a ver com a forma elegante e sedutora como Lord M. beijava a sua mão mas, enfim, o beijo de Sir Robert Peel não significava nada para ela. O que ela queria era resolver de uma vez quem seria o sucessor de William no cargo de Primeiro-Ministro.  
-Majestade, recebi uma convocação sua para vir o mais depressa possível ao Palácio.  
-Sir Robert Peel, imagino que sabe o porquê da minha convocação em relação á sua pessoa. Disse Vitoria olhando para Peel com um olhar serio e compenetrado de um digno monarca reinante.  
-Sim, Sua Majestade! Calculo o que seja mas, não me cabe a mim dizê-lo mas, sim Vossa Majestade!  
-Bem, Sir Robert Peel, eu o chamei aqui a Buckingham para lhe perguntar se gostaria de ser meu Primeiro-Ministro? Sei que da primeira vez que lhe fiz tal convite as coisas não correram lá muito bem mas, as circunstâncias eram outras. Digo desde já que aceitarei de bom grado ter uma ou duas damas de companhia tories. Então, aceita ou não ser meu Primeiro-Ministro?  
Peel, suspirou e fazendo um sorriso meio irónico, meio triunfante.  
-Será uma honra ser seu Primeiro-Ministro, Vossa Majestade! E se sua, Majestade quiser posso-lhe já apresentar alguns nomes de Senhoras muito respeitáveis para estarem a seu lado como damas de companhia.  
-Fico muito contente que aceite ser meu Primeiro-Ministro, Sir Robert Peel. Em relação ás damas de companhia sim, pode-me dizer algumas sugestões de nomes.  
-Bem Senhora, tenho em mente duas Senhoras altamente distintas para tal cargo. Uma é a Lady Guilhermina Coke, filha de um dos nossos melhores deputados no Parlamento e, a outra é a Duquesa of Buccleuch, mulher de um dos nossos e grandes ilustres correligionários de partido.  
Vitoria, ficou pensativa. Meditou um pouco sobre as sugestões de Peel. Lady Guilhermina parecia-lhe uma boa escolha mas, a Duquesa….era já de uma certa idade e era famosa pelo seu conservadorismo severo….mas, para que as coisas começassem bem com Peel ela decidiu aceitar.  
-Sir Robert Peel, aceito as suas sugestões. Diga a Lady Guilhermina e á Duquesa que amanhã já podem ocupar o lugar de minhas damas de companhia juntamente com Harriett e Emma Portmann. E, amanhã cá o espero para a reunião habitual entre o Primeiro-Ministro e o seu Monarca.  
-Estarei sempre há hora designada por Vossa Majestade para a Reunião habitual e o assinar de documentos, Senhora. Peel beijou a mão de Vitoria e retirou-se.  
Mal Peel saiu, Vitoria caiu literalmente na sua poltrona, suspirando e fechando os olhos. Peel era um autêntico sapo. Fisicamente como de trato mas, ela o tinha que o suportar por bem dela e da sua felicidade com William! Desejava descansar um pouco depois daquela hora de tensão que tinha vivido mas, seria impossível. Mal, se sentou na poltrona, Lezhen entrou pela sala adentro.  
-Majestade! A costureira chegou para começarmos a preparar o novo vestido de casamento.  
-Muito bem Lezhen! Vamos então!  
Levantou-se e acompanhada pela Baronesa dirigiu-se á sala de Costura para começar a pensar no seu vestido de casamento com Lord M.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Vitoria, estava na sala de Costura vendo vários tipos de tecidos e rendas para o seu vestido de noiva. Uma coisa ela já tinha decidido. O vestido seria em branco tal como o vestido que tinha feito para se casar com Albert. Estava indecisa se seria numa mistura de puro linho e algodão do Egipto ou, se seria em pura seda vinda da China. Harriett que era das mulheres mais bem vestidas e elegantes da sociedade inglesa, virou-se para Vitoria.  
-Sua Majestade, se me permite dar-lhe um conselho, acho que o vestido ficaria deveras lindo se fosse em seda! Seria uma novidade em estilo de moda! Todos os vestidos de noiva são normalmente em setin e nunca em branco. Por isso, se Vossa Majestade decidir aparecer de branco e de seda será uma revolução na moda!  
Vitoria, ficou maravilhada com a possibilidade de ela própria lançar uma nova moda em termos de vestidos de noiva!  
\- Vou aceitar a sua sugestão Harriett! O vestido será em branco e o tecido será seda. Mas, já que estamos numa onda de inovação, quero acrescentar também um tipo de renda diferente. Uma renda que nunca tenha sido usada….  
De repente Vitoria lembrou-se de uma amostra de renda que sua amiga e prima, a Rainha Dona Maria II de Portugal lhe tinha enviado. Era uma renda muito bonita e delicada e que era só feita em Portugal e em algumas partes do Brasil. Renda de Bilros. Pediu a Lezhen para lhe ir buscar a amostra.  
-Harriett o que acha desta renda lindíssima e delicada que a Rainha Dona Maria II de Portugal me enviou? Acho-a perfeita para o meu vestido!  
Harriett ficou de boca aberta. Estava maravilhada com a delicadeza e a beleza de tal renda!  
-Senhora, não tenho palavras para a beleza desta renda! Seu vestido iria ficar lindo! E Sua Majestade ficaria divinal com tal renda. Mas, há um pequeno problema, Senhora. Em Inglaterra não há ninguém que saiba fazer esta renda.  
Vitoria, sorriu.  
-Harriett, isso não é problema nenhum! Mandarei de imediato uma carta a Rainha Dona Maria II e ela de certeza que me mandará a quantidade que eu quiser desta renda para o meu vestido!  
-Se assim é, Senhora. Acho que então também está decidido a renda que será usada no seu vestido. Agora só falta saber o tipo de flores que sua Majestade quererá levar no cabelo e como bouquet.  
\- Em relação ás flores, Sua Majestade não se precisa preocupar. Serão da minha Estufa. Só terá de escolher que tipo de flores quererá usar no cabelo e no Bouquet. Disse Lord M. que tinha entrado na sala de costura sem ser anunciado.  
-Lord M! Disse Vitoria correndo para ele e, pegando nas mãos quentes e grandes de seu amado William!  
-Vitoria, espero que esteja de acordo com as flores serem da minha Estufa. Disse William sorrindo para Vitoria.  
-Claro que estou! Isso nem se pergunta! E, posso já dizer quais as flores que quero. No cabelo quero usar uma coroa de gardênias e no Bouquet uma mistura de Orquideas Rosa e Brancas.  
-Seu desejo é uma ordem, Vitoria! Disse Melbourne com os olhos brilhantes de alegria por serem as flores da sua Estufa a ornamentar o cabelo e o Bouquet da noiva.  
-Senhoras, se não se importam eu gostaria de ficar um pouco a sós com o meu noivo.  
Lezhen ainda protestou um pouco mas, depois de Vitoria lhe deitar um olhar de súplica, a Baronesa lá se retirou da sala juntamente com Harriett, Emma e a costureira, deixando William e Vitoria sozinhos.  
Mal elas saíram, Vitoria e Lord M. trocaram um beijo apaixonado e arrebatador. De tal forma que se William não tivesse acabado com o beijo abruptamente ambos tinham acabado por fazer amor ali mesmo no chão ou encostados a uma parede da sala de Costura.  
-Vitoria, meu amor! Temos de nos conter. Apesar de estarmos noivos e de estarmos aqui sozinhos há muita gente de olho em nós. O mais leve desvario e poderá ser um problema para nós os dois. Principalmente para ti, meu amor. E eu não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça. Sei que vai ser muito difícil mas até ao casamento não devemos fazer amor, nem nada parecido.  
Vitoria, levantou as mãos no ar, numa frustração imensa! Como ela poderia estar 6 messes sem senti-lo dentro dela! Como! Ela precisava de sentir o corpo daquele homem no seu como precisa do ar para respirar e viver!  
-Lord M! Isso é tortura! Eu não vou conseguir tal coisa! Eu preciso te sentir dentro de mim! Isso é como me tirares o ar e eu morrer sufocada aos poucos numa agonia lenta!  
-Eu sei meu amor, mas temos de o fazer! É para o teu bem e seguridade! Não podemos arriscar uma gravidez antes de nos casarmos. Até lá sugiro que te alivies a ti própria. Eu irei fazer o mesmo. Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa mas de mal o menos.  
Vitoria, começou a rir sarcasticamente. O que ele lhe pedia era uma agonia. Ela não iria conseguir fazer isso a si mesma! Não iria sentir o mesmo prazer! Se ao menos fosse ele a lhe fazer tal vez conseguisse suportar mais facilmente…  
-William! Eu não consigo! Fazer isso a mim mesma, não é a mesma coisa. Não vou sentir prazer nenhum! Se ao menos fosses tu a fazer-mo ai…..talvez eu conseguisse suportar até ao nosso casamento não sentir o teu corpo no meu…  
Melbourne, levantou os braços no ar deixando-os cair de seguida em sinal de frustração e resignação. O que ele poderia fazer! A sua doce menina amava sexo com ele! Ele lhe dera a conhecer as delícias do sexo e ela adorava! Ela era sensual, e voluptuosa por natureza e, como ele adorava isso nela! Ela o deixava louco como nenhuma outra mulher o tinha deixado antes! Nem mesmo as cortesãs mais famosas de Inglaterra e Irlanda!  
-Muito bem Vitoria, Venceste! Sempre que tiveres necessidade eu te darei prazer com as minhas mãos.  
Vitoria abraçou-o com força, pondo o seu rosto contra o peito forte e musculoso de William.  
-Obrigado meu amor! Eu sabia que não irias-me deixar a morrer de sede no deserto!   
William Lamb riu, beijando Vitoria nos lábios de seguida.  
-Bem, mas eu vim aqui para vê-la, saber como correu a sua reunião com Peel e também lhe propor algo. Disse Melbourne, afastando-se um pouco de Vitoria.  
-Lord M. A minha reunião com Peel correu maravilhosamente! Peel neste momento já é meu Primeiro-Ministro. E eu aceitei as suas sugestões para as novas damas de companhia torie que devo ter.  
-Muito bem meu amor, fez muito bem em aceitar. Mas, quais foram as sugestões de Peel ?  
-Lady Guilhermina Coke e a Duquesa de Buccleuch.  
-Peel não brinca em serviço. São excelentes sugestões apesar da Duquesa ser muito severa e conservadora em certos itens mas, eu sei que o meu amor, saberá muito bem lidar com a Duquesa.  
-Podes ter a certeza, meu amor! Disse Vitora rindo!  
-Mas, qual é a proposta que me quer apresentar, meu amor? Disse Vitoria mostrando curiosidade e expectativa.  
-Gostava muito que conhecesses meu irmão Frederick e minha irmã Emily tal como minha sobrinha, Lady Francis Cowper antes do casamento. Eu quero que eles conheçam a mulher que me trouxe de volta á vida. A mulher que eu amo e amei verdadeiramente na vida e que me faz e vai fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. A mulher que me fez acreditar que a felicidade é possível depois de tanto sofrimento. Por isso, eu sugeria que amanhã houvesse um jantar aqui no Palácio para conheceres a minha família.  
Vitoria, segurou no rosto de Melbourne com as suas mãos e olhando para ele com os olhos brilhantes de felicidade e emoção.  
-Para mim, será um honra oferecer um jantar aqui no Palácio em honra da tua família. E terei todo o gosto de conhecer os teus irmãos e a tua sobrinha, meu amor.  
William derramou algumas lagrimas e, encostando a sua testa á de Vitoria.  
-Obrigado meu amor. Eu sabia que irias aceitar a minha proposta. Amanhã então trarei a minha família aqui ao Palácio para conhecerem a mulher da minha vida, a mulher que eu amo com todas as forças da minha alma e do meu coração. E ao dizer isto, beijou Vitoria por largos minutos ao mesmo temo que a envolvia em seus braços e que seus corpos eram acariciados pela luz do sol que entrava pela janela da sala.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Ao voltar para Dover House, William tinha á sua espera o novo Primeiro-Ministro de Inglaterra, Sir Robert Peel.   
-Sir Robert, confesso que é uma surpresa para mim tê-lo á minha espera na minha humilde casa. Principalmente sendo nós de partidos diferentes e nossas ideologias e formas de ver o mundo chocarem um pouco.  
-Caro Lord Melbourne, eu vim aqui a sua casa lhe pedir um favor. Sim, é verdade que nunca nos demos lá muito bem mas, sempre admirei-o como politico e como estadista.  
Melbourne, ficou surpreso com o confesso de Peel. Nunca imaginara que ele o admirasse em termos políticos mas, o que o intrigou mais foi o que seria que ele lhe ia pedir de favor que o fez abalar até Dover House….  
-Diga Peel. Que favor pretende de mim?  
-Bem, Lord Melbourne como sabe hoje fui investido pela Rainha como o novo Primeiro-Ministro e, ao chegar ao meu gabinete deparei-me com uma carta vinda de Portugal dirigida ao Primeiro-Ministro de Inglaterra. Ao abri-la constatei que é um convite da Rainha de Portugal e de seu Primeiro-Ministro Costa Cabral, á participação do Primeiro-Ministro a uma reunião de Primeiros-Ministros Europeus a realizar-se em Lisboa no Palácio da Ajuda. Este encontro se realizará daqui a 1 semana e decorrerá durante 1 mês.  
-Bem, Peel mas não sei como o posso ajudar. Disse Melbourne apreensivo.  
-Eu tornei-me Primeiro-Ministro hoje e não será muito aconselhável partir para o estrangeiro durante 1 mês, estando no cargo há tão pouco tempo. Por isso, pensei que o Lord Melbourne poder-me-ia representar nesse encontro. Eu sei que não somos da mesma côr politica e que acabou de abandonar a carreira politica para se casar com a Rainha mas, como lhe disse á pouco eu admiro-o muito como politico e estadista. Por isso, não vejo melhor pessoa para me representar. Sendo a Rainha de Portugal liberalista e os whigs são também dessa fação politica, nada melhor que você Melbourne para me representar nessa reunião.   
Melbourne estava sem palavras. Nunca pensou na sua vida que Peel confiasse nele para tal situação. Ele queria ir. Queria aceitar o convite de Peel para o representar. Mas, o que o preocupava era como Vitoria iria reagir a ele estar ausente durante 1 mês! Para ele seria insuportável estar longe dela mas, sabia que conseguiria aguentar. Agora, a sua doce e sensual menina muito dificilmente o conseguiria.  
-Bem Peel, eu aceito com todo o gosto o representar nessa reunião em Portugal.  
-Muito Obrigado Melbourne! Eu sabia que podia contar com o seu sentido de estado.  
Melbourne sentou-se no seu escritório e, com um copo de brandy na mão deu voltas á cabeça de como iria convencer Vitoria a deixá-lo ir.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Vitória estava nos seus aposentos com Skerrett. Estava se arranjando para o jantar com a família de Lord M. Tinha vestido um vestido preto com brilhantes que tinha um decote bem pronunciado. William adorava vê-la de colo bem á mostra. Skerrett fazia-lhe o cabelo. Lindas gardênias brancas presas no cabelo que caia em canudos até ao princípio dos ombros. Batem á porta.  
-Entre Diz Vitoria pensando que era Lezhen.  
Era Melbourne que entrou muito timidamente e com um ar um pouco preocupado.  
-Sou eu Vitoria. Preciso falar um assunto urgente antes do jantar.  
-William, meu amor! Entra! Sim, vamos falar….Skerrett, por favor deixe-nos a sós.  
-Com Certeza Senhora. Abandonando de imediato o quarto e deixando Vitoria e William a sós.  
-Meu amor, estás com um ar tão abatido e preocupado. Passa-se algo? Disse Vitoria apreensiva.  
-Bem Vitoria, eu preciso de ter esta conversa contigo antes de nos juntarmos á minha família no salão. Ontem, Sir Robert Peel me procurou na minha casa. Ele recebeu um convite da Rainha de Portugal, Dona Maria II para um encontro de Primeiros-Ministros Europeus a realizar-se em Lisboa, no Palácio da Ajuda. O encontro começa daqui a 1 semana e dura 1 mês. Agora o que se passa é que ele quer que eu o vá representar nessa reunião devido ao facto de ele ser Primeiro-Ministro há muito pouco tempo e não ser conveniente deixar a Inglaterra nesta altura. A situação é que estarei um mês longe de ti Vitoria. Será muito penoso para mim mas sei que para ti será muito mais. No entanto, acho que devo aceitar o pedido de Peel.  
Vitoria, ficou lívida. Ela estava a par deste encontro de Primeiros-Ministros. Dona Maria II tinha-lhe falado por carta. Mas, neste momento era impensável para ela ficar longe de William. Para ela seria a morte ficar longe de seu amor. Mas, por outro lado sabia o quão importante seria para ele ir a esta reunião representando alguém de outra fação politica. Como também seria o seu derradeiro ato politico antes de se casar com ela e abandonar a carreira politica de vez. Pegou nas mãos de Melbourne e olhando-o nos olhos.  
-Meu amor, para mim vai ser um inferno estar longe de ti durante um mês. Vai ser insuportável, sufocante mas, sei o quão importante é para ti aceitar este convite de Peel para o representares. Não só por ele ser de um partido diferente do teu mas como será o teu ultimo ato político antes do nosso casamento. Por isso acho que deves aceitar e ir. Mas, promete-me que me escreves todos os dias, sem falta! Senão morro!  
William abraçou-a e beijou-a com paixão.  
-Eu sabia que irias compreender e apoiar a minha ida, meu amor! Mesmo sendo muito difícil para ti a minha ausência. Acredita que para mim vai ser deveras difícil estar longe de ti Vitoria. Eu prometo que te escreverei todos os dias e, espero que faças o mesmo!  
-Prometo meu amor! Prometo! Disse Vitoria abraçando-o.  
-Bem, agora vou voltar para o salão e esperar que apareças para finalmente conheceres a minha família.  
Beijou-a e saiu do quarto.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Vitoria entrou no salão. Todos pararam de falar e ficaram a olhar para a Rainha. Como ela estava bela hoje. William dirigiu-se de imediato para ela e beijou-lhe a mão. Ninguém suspeitou que tinham estado há 15 minutos atrás a falar nos aposentos dela.  
-Vitoria, como estás linda hoje!   
-Obrigada, meu amor. Disse Vitoria sorrindo para William.  
-Quero-te apresentar a minha família. Disse-lhe levando-a pela mão até aos seus irmãos.  
-Este é meu irmão Frederick. Embaixador em Viena. Esta é a sua noiva, Alexandrina.  
-Muito gosto em conhecê-lo Barão! E a si Lady Alexandrina Maltzan. Somos praticamente da mesma idade!  
-O gosto é todo meu, Sua Majestade! Disse Frederick, beijando a mão da Rainha.  
-É uma honra conhecê-la pessoalmente. Disse Alexandrina.  
Melbourne guiou Vitoria até á sua querida e adorada irmã Emily.  
-Esta é minha irmã Emily e este é seu marido Lord Palmerston.  
-Estou muito contente de conhecê-la Lady Palmerston. William fala-me muito de si e com muito carinho.  
\- O Prazer é todo meu Sua Majestade! Conhecer a mulher que fez o meu querido irmão voltar a ser feliz! E ele tinha razão! Sua Majestade é deveras bonita!  
Vitoria, corou com tamanho elogio vindo de Emily  
-Obrigada pelo elogio! Disse Vitoria segurando na mão de Emily.  
William conduziu Vitoria até Francis.  
-E finalmente esta é lady Francis Cowper. Filha de minha irmã com seu primeiro marido, Lord Cowper.  
-Muito gosto, Lady Francis  
\- O gosto é todo meu Sua Majestade! Disse Francis fazendo uma vênia a Vitoria.  
O jantar decorreu maravilhosamente! Vitoria e Lady Francis deram-se lindamente ao ponto de William achar que ficariam amigas intimas. Emily estava feliz por ver que sua filha se estava dando tão bem com a futura esposa de seu tio e, principalmente por ver o quanto eles se amavam, Vitoria e William. Era visível pela forma como se olhavam, falavam um com um outro. Ela sentia-se pela primeira vez tranquila e descansada por William. Sabia que seu irmão nunca mais iria sofrer. Aquela jovem Rainha amava-o até ás profundezas de sua alma!  
Depois do jantar, Emily foi ter com Vitoria e pediu para falar em particular com ela. Vitoria, acedeu com todo o gosto.  
-Peço desculpa por a incomodar Sua Majestade mas, precisava falar consigo. Eu queria- lhe expressar do fundo do meu coração a imensa alegria que tenho de ver o quanto ama o meu irmão! Ele já sofreu tanto! Primeiro nas mãos daquela ninfomaníaca da sua esposa, Lady Caroline! A pequena besta como eu e Frederick lhe chamávamos. William, pensa que ela só o enganou com Byron mas, não! Ela o enganava com tudo o que era homens que lhe aparecessem á frente! Até com o Duque de Wellington ela o enganou! Até com o cavalariço de Brocket Hall ela o enganou! Algumas vezes, eu e Frederick tememos que Augustos não fosse filho dele mas, depois vimos que o menino tinha um sinal da nossa família e ai descansamos. Seria um golpe muito duro para William se Augustos não fosse filho de sangue dele. Apesar de nós termos a certeza que ele amaria aquela criança mesmo que não fosse de seu sangue. Sabe Sua Majestade, William não era filho de nosso pai, era filho de um amante de nossa mãe mas, nosso pai o criou como tal. Por isso lhe agradeço de todo o meu coração todo o amor que sente por ele! Obrigada por fazê-lo feliz.  
E ao dizer isto, Emily chorou em frente a Vitoria. Não só pela emoção que sentia mas também pela vergonha de tamanhas barbaridades cometidas por Caroline a seu irmão. Vitoria, estava em choque por tais revelações. Como Lady Caroline, a primeira esposa de seu amor, podia ter feito tal coisa com um homem tão bom, tão bonito, tão digno de ser amado! Qualquer mulher gostaria de tê-lo como esposo! Como foi burra, Lady Caroline!! Teve-o e não percebeu a perola que tinha em suas mãos!  
-Lady Palmerston, estou sem palavras! Nunca pensei que a primeira esposa de William fosse capaz de tais atos além de Byron! Tal como a origem parental de William.   
-Por Favor Sua Majestade, não dê a entender a William que sabe de suas origens. E nunca lhe conte sobre Wellington, nem das nossas suspeitas sobre Augustos. Ele morreria se soubesse.  
-Esteja descansada! Não contarei nada!  
Voltaram para junto dos outros convidados. Vitoria, ficou durante muito tempo a olhar para William. Como aquele homem tão doce, tão nobre, tão bonito e de coração puro poderia ter sofrido tanto e ter tido tanto azar na vida familiar e privada. Naquele momento o seu amor por ele tinha crescido e enraizado ainda mais dentro de seu coração e de sua alma.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Lord Melbourne viajou para Portugal. Ao chegar a Lisboa de navio tinha dois oficiais Reais á sua espera para o escoltarem até ao Palácio da Ajuda. Ao chegar lá, foi recebido com todas as honras pela Rainha Dona Maria II.  
-É um prazer conhecer o antigo Primeiro-Ministro de Inglaterra e noivo da minha querida amiga e prima Vitoria! Realmente ela não exagerou nas cartas. Com todo o respeito Lord Melbourne, realmente é um homem muito bonito e galante!  
William ficou corado com tamanho elogio da Rainha de Portugal mas, também emocionado. A Rainha não se devia lembrar mas ela o conheceu quando era menina. Quando estava exilada em Inglaterra. Ele ajoelhou-se e beijou-lhe a mão.  
-Vossa Majestade, obrigada pelo elogio mas, Vitoria exagerou. Eu não sou assim tão bonito como ela diz. Mas, preciso dizer que estou muito feliz por reencontrá-la já adulta e uma grande Rainha para o seu país. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Que seria uma grande Rainha tal como Vitoria o é em Inglaterra.  
Dona Maria sorriu e seus olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas.  
-Então lembra-se de mim Lord Melbourne. Pensava que não!  
-Como não poderia me lembrar da menina de 9 anos filha de Dom Pedro IV, Liberal, do mesmo idealismo politico dos Whig que eu e uma comitiva do meu Partido fomos saudar no Castelo de Windsor. Disse Melbourne sorrindo para Dona Maria.  
-Nunca me esqueci das palavras que me disse e de como foi carinhoso e gentil comigo. De como brincou comigo. Nem da prenda que me enviou dois dias de pois de lá estar. Aquela boneca ainda a tenho guardada como recordação. Realmente Vitoria é a mulher mais sortuda á face da Terra. E, desculpe ter o cumprimentado como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida mas, pensei que já não se lembrasse de mim.  
-Não tem importância, Sua Majestade! Se não se importa gostaria de descansar um pouco nos aposentos que me estão destinados. A viagem foi muito longa e cansativa.  
-Com Certeza Lord Melbourne! Chamarei o mordomo para o acompanhar até aos seus aposentos.  
Quando Melbourne saiu da sala Dona Maria sentiu alguns ciúmes de Vitoria. Ela amava muito seu marido, Dom Fernando mas, nunca se tinha esquecido daquele homem bonito, doce e gentil que conhecera em Windsor. Durante muitos anos nunca se esqueceu do rosto dele e até conhecer Fernando sonhava com Lord Melbourne. Seu coração até batia forte quando se lembrava dele. Quando Vitoria lhe falava dele como Primeiro-Ministro sentia um pouco de ciúmes do relacionamento deles mas, isso já não tinha importância nenhuma. Ela amava Fernando. E, agora só desejava que Vitoria fosse feliz ao lado do seu querido amigo Melbourne.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Aquele mês em Portugal foi uma tortura para William e para Vitoria. Todos os dias se escreviam tal como tinham combinado. Era a única forma de aplacar um pouco a terrivel ausência que sentiam um do outro.

Querida Vitoria  
Aqui tudo corre muito bem! O encontro entre Primeiros-Ministros está a ser muito frutuoso. Dona Maria e Dom Fernando tratam-me muito bem. Já fiz vários passeios a cavalo com a Rainha e com o seu esposo. Os filhos de ambos são adoráveis. O Infante Dom Pedro é uma criança doce e gentil. Faz-me lembrar muito o meu Augustos. Passo muitas horas a falar e a brincar com ele. É a única forma de não pensar tanto nas enormes e angustiantes saudades que sinto por ti meu amor! Adoro Portugal. É um país lindo e acolhedor. Tem um céu azul lindo! Nunca tinha visto nada assim e, o clima é muito agradável!  
Sentido a sua falta e em agonia por vê-la de novo  
O seu adorado e devoto  
William Lamb

Meu amado e adorado Lord M.  
Eu estou morrendo com a sua ausência! Meu coração sangra com a sua falta. O meu corpo escalda com a falta dos seus carinhos! Por aqui tudo é monótono e o tempo passa devagar com a sua ausência. Mamã me martiriza cada vez mais a cada dia que passa. O vestido de noiva está a ficar lindo! Agradeça por mim a minha querida amiga Dona Maria pela linda renda de bilros que me enviou para o vestido! Volte de pressa meu amor, se não morro de tanto amor aqui dentro do peito por si!  
Da sua adorada e que o ama com todas as forças  
Vitoria Regina

Minha amada Vitoria  
Apesar de ser tratado muito bem pela Família Real Portuguesa e o encontro de Primeiros-Ministros Europeus estar a dar grandes frutos, eu já não aguento mais estar longe de ti meu amor! Acordo todas as noites angustiado por estar longe de ti. Apesar de faltar ainda uma semana para acabar o encontro não sei se aguentarei. Como se diz aqui em Portugal, morro de saudades de si meu amor.  
Do seu amado e devoto noivo  
William Lamb

Meu amor, minha Vida, Meu William!  
Já só falta uma semana. Se aguentámos até agora. Vamos aguentar mais um pouco, apesar de que estou a chegar á loucura com a tua falta. Esta noite acordei aos gritos a chamar por ti. Sonhei que te perdia para uma nobre Portuguesa. Foi horrível este sonho! Volta mal o encontro acabar!  
Da tua adorada e que te ama muito  
Vitoria Regina

Melbourne ao ler esta carta de Vitoria, sentiu que não aguentava mais estar longe dela. Era uma tortura que não iria aguentar por mais tempo. Levantou as mãos no ar e deu um grito de desespero. Dona Maria que passava perto da sala onde William estava.  
-Lord Melbourne, o que se passa? Vejo-o tão angustiado, tão pálido. Está doente? Eu mando chamar um médico de imediato. Disse Dona Maria agarrando no ombro de Melbourne.  
\- A minha doença Vossa Majestade chama-se Vitoria. Estou a morrer de saudades dela! Sinto tanto a falta dela! Sabe, eu a amo tanto! Estar longe dela é como se me tirassem o ar para respirar.  
Dona Maria sorriu e com um ar carinhoso e maternal.  
-Lord Melbourne volta hoje mesmo para Inglaterra. O encontro já não deve adiantar mais nada de importante em 1 semana. Volte para a sua amada. Irá na minha carruagem até ao Terreiro do Paço e lá mesmo partirá no navio real. Vou dar ordens para que possa voltar o mais rápido para os braços de Vitoria.  
-Obrigada, Sua Majestade! Nem tenho palavras para agradecer tamanha ajuda!  
-Não tem de agradecer nada! Isto é pela nossa amizade. Pelo que fez por mim em criança quando estive em Inglaterra e por esse amor lindo, enorme, e tão belo que nunca testemunhei em ser humano nenhum até o conhecer através de si e de Vitoria.  
Melbourne beijou a mão de Dona Maria e partiu de imediato. Passadas duas horas já estava no Navio Real em plena foz do Tejo rumo a Inglaterra.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Já há três dias que o navio real Português navegava pelas águas agitadas do Atlântico e, Melbourne não conseguia dormir. Seu pensamento estava focado em seu amor, Vitoria. Desejava chegar o mais depressa possível a Londres e tê-la em seus braços e possui-la. Sabia que lhe tinha dito que até se casarem não fariam amor mas, neste momento que se dane o politicamente correto! Estar longe da mulher mais importante de sua vida durante 1 mês foi de uma tortura atroz! Pensava que conseguiria aguentar, não só pela experiência de vida como pela idade que tem mas, estava enganado! Sempre que tentava dormir, seu pensamento ia até á imagem de Vitoria nua em seus braços, ou então quando conseguia adormecer logo acordava alagado em suor e completamente ereto com os sonhos altamente eróticos que tinha com sua doce menina! Devia-lhe ter escrito uma carta antes de partir avisando que voltaria mais cedo mas, com a pressa de chegar ao navio nem se lembrou de tal. De certeza que sua Vitoria deveria estar aflita por não receber nenhuma carta sua já há três dias. Mas, por outro lado, seria muito mais entusiasmante para ambos ele lhe aparecer de surpresa. Subiu até ao convés do navio para ver as estrelas brilharem no céu e sentir o ar gélido que soprava nas águas do atlântico. Daqui a 2 dias chegaria a Inglaterra.  
Vitoria, andava pela sala de desenho de um lado para o outro. Estava deveras angustiada! Não recebia carta nenhuma de Lord M. já há 4 dias! Seu coração quase que lhe saia pela boca do medo que sentia! Será que seu sonho era verdadeiro e ele se tinha enamorado de uma nobre Portuguesa? Tinha-se esquecido assim tão depressa dela! E, então o imenso amor que sentia por ela, era falso? Vitoria, começou a soluçar e a chorar compulsivamente. Não sabia de nada de Lord M. e isso a estava matando. Iria escrever para Dona Maria II, para lhe perguntar o que se passava com ele, ou então, escreveria a ele diretamente. Pegou em papel de carta mas, logo se arrependeu. Não! Não iria escrever nem a Maria, nem a Lord M. Iria esperar até lhe chegar alguma notícia. Seja ela boa ou má. Agora ali em Buckingham ela não iria aguentar esperar. Iria passar duas semanas a Windsor.  
Finalmente o Navio Real Português atracou em Inglaterra mas, por motivos de tempo não pode subir o rio Tamisa até chegar a Londres. Melbourne estava desesperado! Como iria chegar até Buckingham o mais rápido que pudesse. Ele não aguentava nem mais um minuto estar longe de Vitoria! Só tinha duas opções. Ou alugava uma carruagem ou então, comprava dos cavalos e iria voando por essas estradas fora que nem um louco até chegar a Buckingham. William optou pela segunda opção. Comprou um cavalo (o segundo só compraria se fosse necessário) e voou literalmente que nem um louco por atalhos que ele conhecia muito bem para chegar o mais depressa possível a Buckingham. Cavalgou sem parar uma única vez! Seu pensamento estava unicamente focado na imagem de Vitoria. Seu coração batia que nem um louco. Por volta das três da tarde chegou a Buckingham. Desceu do cavalo que nem um louco desvairado e correu pelas escadas acima do Palácio á procura de Vitoria. Procurou na sala de desenho, na sala de costura, na sala dos despachos mas, nada de sua menina! No meio do caminho encontrou Mr. Penge que ao ver Lord Melbourne em tamanho desalinho.  
-Lord Melbourne, Sua Majestade não se encontra no Palácio. Viajou há 2 dias atrás para Windsor.  
Melbourne saiu disparado do Palácio. Aquele cavalo já estava muito cansado. Não aguentaria mais uma viagem em passo de corrida até Windsor. Mas, para comprar outro cavalo teria de ir ao centro de Londres e isso demoraria uma eternidade para chegar a Windsor. Correu até á cavalariça do Palácio e pediu um cavalo com urgência explicando que o seu cavalo estava muito cansado e que não conseguiria chegar ao castelo. O cavalariço olhou perplexo para Lord M. Viajar para Windsor a galope de um cavalo e, naquela figura! Melbourne tinha aspeto de não se ter lavado. Completamente desgrenhado, com a barba por fazer, sem casaco, com a camisa sem lenço aberta no peito e as botas enlameadas. O rapaz entregou-lhe um cavalo sem contestar e Melbourne sem hesitar um segundo saltou para a garupa do cavalo e correu desenfreadamente pela estrada a fora que levava a Windsor.  
Vitoria, tinha ido com Lezhen e Lord Alfred até ao lago que se encontra a alguns quilómetros do Castelo. Queria desenhar um pouco para desanuviar da aflição constante que sentia por não ter notícias de Lord M. E nada, melhor que desenhar a natureza! Vitoria levava vestido um vestido branco com um enorme decote que lhe deixava o colo todo á mostra e um chapéu com uma fita azul na cabeça. Durante algum tempo conseguiu aquietar um pouco o seu coração desenhando um melro que andava á caça de minhocas junto ao lago mas, logo a angustia por não saber de William voltou. Só queria estar sozinha naquele momento.  
\- Lezhen, Lord Alfred. Quero ficar a sós aqui no lago. Podem voltar ao Castelo e dentro de duas horas Lord Alfred virá - me buscar.  
-Sua Majestade, é muito perigoso ficar aqui sozinha. Me desculpe mas ficaremos consigo. Disse Lezhen com preocupação.  
-Não Lezhen! Quero ficar sozinha! Vá com Lord Alfred. Eu fico bem  
-Lezhen, não se preocupe! Sua Majestade fica bem. Eu daqui a 2 horas a virei buscar. Disse Lord Alfred tentando tranquilizar a pobre Lezhen.  
-Muito bem Sua Majestade, Eu irei.  
Vitoria, ficou a sós. Era o que ela mais precisava naquele momento. Sentia uma tristeza horrível. Uma angústia, uma dor por não saber nada de William. Começou a chorar, enquanto olhava para uma pequena pintura encrustada num medalhão. Era o retrato de Lord Melbourne em ponto pequeno. Ele lho tinha dado antes de partir para Portugal. De repente ouviu o trotear de um cavalo. Virou-se e qual foi o seu espanto, quando viu Lord M. montado num cavalo completamente desgrenhado, com a barba por fazer e a roupa num desalinho.  
-William! Disse Vitoria levantando-se de imediato e correndo até ao cavalo.  
William desmontou do cavalo e pegou Vitoria pela cintura rodopiando com ela no ar.  
-Vitoria! Meu amor! Que saudades eu tinha de ti meu amor! Pensei que enlouquecia se tivesse mais tempo longe de ti! Apesar de faltar uma semana para acabar o encontro larguei tudo e voltei para ti meu amor!   
Beijou-a por largos minutos com sofreguidão a pontos de Vitoria ficar sem ar.  
-William, como soube que eu estava aqui? E, Meu Deus! O teu estado meu amor! Todo desgrenhado, com a barba por fazer, a soar e a roupa num desalinho. O que se passou? Disse Vitoria preocupada.  
\- Não podia esperar nem mais um minuto sem te ver Vitoria. Mal cheguei ao Porto peguei num cavalo e viajei que nem um louco até Buckingham. Lá me disseram que estavas em Windsor. Sem hesitar viajei para cá de novo a cavalo e quando cheguei, Lord Alfred me disse que estavas aqui.  
-Fizeste essas loucuras todas por mim? Deixas-te o encontro a uma semana de acabar e correste que nem um louco para me ver? Ohhh William! Como eu te amo!  
Beijaram-se de novo. William virou Vitoria e começou a desapertar-lhe o vestido.  
-William, o que fazes?  
-Quero fazer amor contigo, aqui e agora, á beira do lago.  
-Mas, tinhas dito que só o voltaríamos a fazer depois de nos casarmos.  
-Que se dane o que é certo e correto! Eu preciso de te sentir! Eu preciso estar dentro de ti Vitoria. Sentir o teu corpo no meu, o teu cheiro. Envolveres-me dentro de ti como só tu sabes fazer. Quente, húmida e apertada!  
Melbourne despiu Vitoria até ela ficar completamente nua. A seguir despiu-se a ele também. Agarrou-a por trás e enfiou-lhe dois dedos na vagina. Como ela estava encharcada. Vitoria, arqueou as costas e emitiu um esgare de prazer. Virou-a de novo para ele e beijou-a. De seguida pegou-a ao colo e levou-a até á beira do lago onde a deitou. O corpo de Vitoria começou a ser banhado pelas pequenas ondinhas que se desmanchavam em terra.  
-Quero sentir o teu gosto na minha boca. Devorar a tua essência, meu amor.  
William, abriu as pernas de Vitoria e beijou a sua vulva por duas ou três vezes. Sentido o aroma inebriante que sentia emanar dela. Durante a sua vida nunca tinha gostado do cheiro do sexo das outras mulheres. Até mesmo de Caro! Fazia-lhes sexo oral mas muitas vezes até tinha vómitos. Mas, de Vitoria adorava, ficava inebriado com o seu aroma. Começou a lamber e a chupar o sexo da Rainha freneticamente. Vitoria, estava perdida de prazer, arqueando seu corpo e prendendo a cabeça de Melbourne com as suas pernas. E, sem demorar muito veio-se de tal forma que encheu a boca de William com os seus fluidos. E, como ele adorou provar e sentir os fluidos de Vitoria. Ela era perfeita! Ergueu-a fazendo com que Vitoria cruza-se suas pernas na cintura dele. Levantou-se carregando-a , entrou dentro do lago.  
-Vou-te foder dentro de água Vitoria. Vais adorar, meu amor!  
Vitoria, olhou para ele com os olhos languidos de prazer   
-Fode-me William, Fode-me toda. Quero sentir-te dentro de mim. Tinha tantas saudades! Fode-me com força. Eu gosto com força. Gosto de sentir-te bem la no fundo.  
William, agarrou bem nas náguedas de Vitoria e penetrou-a com força e freneticamente. Vitoria, estava perdida de desejo. Revirava os olhos e arfava.   
-William, meu amor! Com força! Fode-me! Fode-me!  
-Gostas de sentir-me dentro de ti? Gostas?  
-Eu amo sentir-te meu amor. Por mim fodias-me eternamente. Nunca mais saias de dentro de mim!  
Melbourne continuou a fode-la freneticamente até que o inevitável aconteceu. Vieram-se juntos, ao mesmo tempo. Vitoria, agarrou-se com toda a força ás costas de William de tal forma que lhe cravou as unhas nas costas fazendo-lhe um pouco de sangue. Por sua vez, Melbourne gritou o nome de Vitoria com tal força que o som ecoou pelo lago e pela floresta adentro. Deixando-se ficar dentro dela. Saiu da água carregando-a ainda ás cavalitas e, deitando-a novamente á beira do lago sem nunca sair de dentro dela. Vitoria, escancarou as pernas para que William continuasse encaixado nela. Seus corpos estavam colados, molhados e saciados de tanto prazer. William, começou a beijar o rosto de Vitoria com pequenos e doces beijos.  
-Vitoria, eu te amo tanto! Nunca mais ficarei longe de ti um minuto sequer do resto da minha vida! Preciso de ti para respirar, para acordar todos os dias de manhã. Preciso de ti para este velho coração continuar a bater no meu peito. Se não existisses eu já tinha morrido de desgosto e de tristeza pela morte de meu filho Augustos e, pelo casamento miserável que tive com Caro. Tu és razão de eu viver! Eu te amo, te amo, te amo…..  
E assim ficaram por longos minutos, deitados á beira do lago, encaixados um no outro se beijando, acariciando enquanto o sol se punha entre as árvores da floresta e um pequeno grupo de gralhas procurava sitio para pernoitar á volta do lago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço imensa desculpa por só publicar o 13º capitulo ao fim de um mês mas tive um familiar internado no Hospital e tem sido muito dificil. O proximo capitulo de "O Segredo" será publicado durante esta semana ou no principio da outra. Quem gostar ponha Kudos!


	14. O Atentado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitoria quase perde a vida mas, Lord M. está mais uma vez a seu lado para impedir tal tragédia.

Faltava 3 messes para o seu casamento com Lord M. Vitoria encontrava-se na sala de costura a fazer a última prova de seu vestido de noiva. O vestido era lindo! Todo em seda branco, com renda de bilros na zona do decote, cintura e na saia. As mangas eram levemente tufadas. O véu era também feito de renda de bilros e onde iria assentar a coroa de gardênias da estufa de Brocket Hall. O decote do vestido era bem acentuado, fazendo com que o colo de Vitoria ficasse bem em evidência. Ela exigiu que fosse assim, pois sabia que William adorava vê-la bem decotada. Estava encantada com a sua imagem refletida no espelho. Tinha ficado linda com o seu anterior vestido do quase casamento com Albert mas, com este sentia-se uma Deusa! Talvez, porque se iria casar com seu Príncipe encantado, William Lamb. Com ela estavam, além da costureira, Harriett , Emma, Lezhen, lady Coke, Skerrett e a Duquesa de Buccleuch. Harriett estava triunfante pois tinha sido ela a desenhar o vestido! A Rainha sabendo desse seu talento fez questão que a Duquesa de Sutherland o desenha-se!  
-Senhora, está linda no vestido! Acho que no dia 10 de Fevereiro ficará na Historia de Inglaterra que a noiva real mais bela até hoje foi Sua Alteza Real Rainha Vitoria! Disse Harriett inchada de orgulho com seu trabalho!  
-Harriett, muito obrigado por ter desenhado este vestido magnifico! Nunca pensei que tivesse tanto talento! A partir de agora acho que vou querer que me desenhe mais vestidos para o meu guarda-roupa.  
-Senhora, será uma honra para mim! Disse a Duquesa com lágrimas nos olhos emocionada com o pedido da Rainha.  
Vitoria, olhou-se mais uma vez ao espelho enquanto a costureira fazia os últimos reparos.  
-Acham que Lord M. vai gostar de me ver com este vestido? Eu quero estar deslumbrante para ele!  
Emma sorriu. Ela era amiga de William desde a juventude e conhecia muito bem os gostos dele. Sabia perfeitamente que Melbourne ficaria maravilhado com a beleza da Rainha naquele vestido.  
-Senhora, Lord Melbourne vai ficar encantado com sua beleza e perfeição nesse vestido. Pelo que eu conheço dele. Esse é o estilo de vestido que ele aprecia ver numa mulher. Disse Emma tentando tranquilizar a Rainha.  
Vitoria, suspirou de alívio com o comentário de Emma. Ela era amiga dele de longa data. Por isso, deveria saber o que dizia. Se ela, dizia que ele iria gostar então não havia mais nada a fazer naquele vestido. Ele estava pronto a ser usado no dia 10 de Fevereiro de 1841!  
-Lezhen, ajuda-me a tirar o vestido. Quero que Skerrett me ajude a vestir algo apropriado para sair. Emma, lady Coke quero que me acompanhem até Brocket Hall. Lord M. foi lá passar o fim-de-semana para trabalhar na sua Estufa e eu quero-lhe fazer uma surpresa! Disse Vitoria já cheia de saudades de seu William. Ela não conseguia estar longe dele uma hora sequer, quanto mais um fim-de-semana inteiro!  
A Duquesa de Buccleuch interveio.  
-Vossa Majestade, peço desculpa mas é meu dever como dama-de-companhia mais velha dar-lhe alguns conselhos para vosso bem. Acho que não é de bom-tom que Vossa Majestade vá visitar seu noivo a sua Propriedade rural. Poderão inventar coisas desagradáveis a seu respeito…a nível da sua reputação.  
Vitoria, virou-se para a Duquesa em fúria. Ela detestava que lhe dissessem o que deveria ou não fazer. Cada vez que lhe faziam isso, Vitoria fazia exatamente o contrário! Com exceção de Lord M. a quem ela acatava todos os conselhos.  
-Duquesa, agradeço a sua preocupação com minha pessoa mas, eu sei muito bem o que estou a fazer! Skerrett, vamos até aos meus aposentos para que eu possa- me vestir.  
E saiu da sala de costura sem dar oportunidade sequer da Duquesa argumentar.  
Vitoria, vestiu um vestido de cetim azul-escuro com renda branca no decote e nas mangas levemente tufadas. Ela adorava usar as mangas assim nos seus vestidos. Colocou um chapéu e um véu por cima do seu rosto. Queria passar incógnita na sua ida até Brocket Hall. Viajou na carruagem de Emma, para variar. Era a única forma de poder ir sem ser reconhecida de forma alguma pelas pessoas na rua. Apesar de ir acompanhada por Emma e Lady Cook, Vitoria passou o tempo todo da viajem calada. Queria se concentrar naquelas paisagens magníficas até Brocket Hall. Todo o caminho parecia uma floresta encantada digna dos contos de fadas. Começou a nevar e o vento soprava gélido mas, isso não desencorajou a Rainha de de vez em quando pôr a cabeça de fora e sentir aquela aragem a bater-lhe nas faces. Era tão bom! A última vez que o fez, olhou por entre as árvores com os ramos despidos e cheios de um manto de neve e avistou o seu Palácio encantado. Brocket Hall. Vitoria, não sabia explicar mas sentia a presença de Lord M. cada vez mais perto de si. Era como se tivessem uma conexão entre si. Quando um estava triste ou alegre, mesmo que não estivessem juntos, persentiam o que estavam a sentir. Naquele momento sentia que Lord M. estava em tranquilidade. Isso aquietava o seu coração.

Vitoria, desceu da carruagem. Emma e lady Coke também. Logo, apareceu o mordomo de Brocket Hall.  
-Vossa Majestade, Lord Melbourne encontra-se na Green House. Irei anunciá-la.  
-Não é necessário! Eu irei lá sozinha. Acompanhe Lady Portman e Lady Coke.  
Vitoria, percorreu o caminho até á Green House. Ela já lá tinha estado. E tinha sido um sonho! Foi lá que se tinha tornado mulher por inteiro nos braços de Lord M. Mas, não tinha tido tempo para conhecer bem aquele lugar mágico para William. Ao chegar lá, abriu a porta muito devagarinho. Não queria que William desse conta da sua chegada. Olhou á sua volta e ficou maravilhada! Tantas flores! Cada uma mais bonita que as outras. Reconheceu as orquídeas. Haviam de várias cores. As gardênias, e muitas outras espécies que não conhecia o nome mas, que já tinha recebido de Lord M. Desde que tinham ficado noivos, que Melbourne mandava todos os dias a Vitoria um cesto de Flores da Green House. Mesmo que ele não tivesse lá, encarregava o jardineiro de as colher e mandar para o Palácio. O clima lá dentro como tinha constatado naquela vez que lá esteve, era muito quente e abafado. Há sua frente de costas, estava Lord M. De colete e de camisa. As mangas arregaçadas até ao cotovelo mostrando um pouco dos seus braços fortes e musculados. Vitoria, sentiu de imediato um arrepio de desejo pela espinha acima. Não iria dizer nada por alguns minutos. Queria ficar ali, parada a observá-lo. Como era delicioso ficar a olhar para o homem que se ama! Seus olhos brilhavam a olhar para ele e, inconscientemente sorria e mordia o lábio inferior. William estava absorvido no tratamento de uma flor muito peculiar para Vitoria. Parecia uma folha dobrada com espinhos na ponta. Vitoria, resolveu quebrar o silêncio e revelar a sua presença naquele jardim do Edén.   
-Meu amor, é tão bom ficar aqui em silêncio a observar-te enquanto trabalhas arduamente nas tuas flores bem peculiares. Disse Vitoria sorrindo.  
William virou-se de repente e ficou de boca aberta e com um olhar de espanto. A sua amada estava ali e ele não tinha dado conta! Tal era a sua concentração no tratamento das flores. Mas, que surpresa mais maravilhosa ele poderia receber!  
-Vitoria! Meu amor! Eu não estava á espera da tua visita! Disse enquanto a agarrava pela cintura e a beijava nos lábios.  
\- William, eu queria-te fazer esta surpresa! Sei que ias gostar…além do mais eu não ia aguentar estar dois dias sem te ver! Disse Vitoria encostando o rosto ao peito de Melbourne.  
-E que bela surpresa! A melhor de toda a minha vida!  
Vitoria, sorriu de satisfação. Era bom saber que ele tinha gostado da surpresa que ela tinha feito.  
-William, que flor tão esquisita é aquela? Parece uma folha dobrada com espinhos. E avançou até ela com muita curiosidade.  
William pegou numa mosca morta que estava dentro de um frasco e meteu-a entre a flor. Esta de imediato se fechou como se engolindo a mosca. Vitoria fez um esgare de espanto.  
-Meu Deus! Ela comeu a mosca!   
William sorriu  
-Vitoria esta flor chama-se Dionaea muscipula mais conhecida por “papa-moscas”. È uma planta carnívora. Ela alimenta-se de insetos ou de pequenos repteis.   
Vitoria, fez uma cara de espanto!  
\- Nunca pensei que existissem plantas carnívoras!  
-Existem meu amor, há varias espécies no mundo. São todas exóticas, oriundas das regiões de clima tropical.  
-Nunca imaginei tal coisa! William, eu não te quero perturbar no teu maravilhoso trabalho com as flores. Se calhar é melhor eu voltar para o Palácio. Disse Vitoria com uma expressão de tristeza só de imaginar que se tem de separar de Lord M.  
-Por mim meu amor, será uma honra ter a Rainha a assistir ao meu trabalho com as flores. Se quiseres podes sentar-te naquela cadeira e ver-me a tratar delas.  
Vitoria, achou interessante. Gostaria imenso de o observar mais um pouco nessa tarefa tão delicada e minuciosa.  
\- Vou aceitar o convite William!  
Lord M. encaminhou Vitoria para uma cadeira de ferro trabalhada que tinha na estufa e, depois voltou para as flores. Vitoria, ficou por mais de meia hora a observá-lo. Como William ficava ainda mais bonito e viril mexendo em flores, terra, vasos e outros utensílios ligados á jardinagem. Vitoria com a ajuda do ar abafado da estufa começou a sentir um desejo enorme por William. Naquele momento os seus olhos só olhavam para o meio das calças dele, imaginando aquele membro grosso e duro enterrado entre as pernas dela. Começou a sentir-se mal.  
-William, estou com tonturas e muito calor  
Lord M. correu logo para a sua amada.  
-Vitoria, é melhor saíres daqui. Vai até á biblioteca que eu irei lá ter.  
Mas, mal William se pôs em frente a ela e ela sentiu o calor que emanava do corpo dele, sua mente torvou. Ela só queria uma coisa naquele momento. Dar-lhe prazer. Instintivamente levou a sua mão ás calças de Melbourne, sentindo o seu membro. Este não estava duro mas, mal Vitoria lhe tocou, ficou logo teso que nem uma rocha. William deu um passo atrás tentando-a afastar mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhado com esta atitude corajosa e ousada de sua menina.  
-Vitoria, temos de ter calma. Já arriscamos muito. Eu não quero que fiques com criança antes do casamento. Seria péssimo para o teu reinado.  
-William, foste tu mesmo que me dizes-te que enquanto houvesse boca, dedos e língua não há perigo.  
E, sem hesitar ficou de joelhos, abrindo as calças de Lord M. e tirando-lhe o membro duro. Ela ficou maravilhada! Como ela amava, adorava, idolatrava aquela parte do corpo de William. Começou com a mão a movimentá-lo do eixo até acima, deixando lord M. completamente louco de prazer. Ele cambaleou até á cadeira de ferro que estava atrás dele sentando-se lá, enquanto Vitoria continuava a mexer em seu membro. Logo que ele se sentou ela levou-o á boca sugando-o, passando a língua e chupando a glande, passando a ponta da língua na abertura do pênis. William tinha chegado ao paraíso!  
-Vitoria, não pares, continua meu amor. Massageia os testículos enquanto chupas.  
Vitoria, fez o que ele pediu. Os olhos de William reviravam de prazer enquanto que imitia grunhidos de pura satisfação. Vitoria, continuou a sua demanda freneticamente até que Melbourne já não aguentava mais e estava prestes a se vir.  
-Vitoria, vou-me vir  
-Vem-te meu amor, eu quero engolir tudo! E enterrou de novo a sua boca no membro de William.  
Meu Deus! Aquela mulher não existia! Ela era perfeita! Nunca nenhuma mulher quis beber o seu sémen. Nem Caro, nem mesmo as meninas de Ma Fletcher. E, sem se aguentar mais veio-se na boca de Vitoria que engoliu tudo com a satisfação pura estampada no rosto.  
-Eu te amo Vitoria! És a mulher mais perfeita e maravilhosa que eu conheci em toda a minha vida. E, beijou-a de seguida sem se importar que ela tivesse o resto do seu sémen na boca. Depois pegou nela ao colo e levou-a até a uma mesa onde só tinha ferramentas de jardinagem. Varreu todos os objetos para o chão e deitou-a na mesa. Levantou-lhe as saias. Mas, havia um problema. Suas cuecas estavam presas ao espartilho. Só havia uma maneira. Rasgá-las a partir da abertura que tinham.  
-Vitoria vou ter de rasgar as tuas cuecas.  
Vitoria que estava languida de prazer  
-Rasga William, rasga  
Melbourne rasgou as cuecas literalmente, e afastando com seus dedos os lábios da vagina de Vitoria começou a lambê-la e a chupar o seu clitóris. Como ela era doce e molhada. Seus lábios vaginais eram carnudos e seu clitóris grande e duro. Ao mesmo tempo enfiava dois dedos nela, retorcendo-os para lhe dar mais prazer. Vitoria gemia que nem uma louca, virando a sua cabeça de um lado para o outro e agarrando os cabelos de William com as mãos. Não demorou muito para ela se vir. Era tão bom, tão maravilhoso a sensação de sentir seu clitóris ficar todo duro ao mesmo tempo que as paredes de sua vagina se contraiam e sentia uma onda indescritível de prazer invadindo o seu centro com a sensação da língua dele ainda lá dentro. Quando ela acalmou, William levantou a cabeça e subindo á mesa, deitou-se em cima de Vitoria dando-lhe um beijo longo e apaixonado. Ela não se importou de sentir o gosto de sua vagina na boca. O beijo assim tornava-se mais magico e intimo entre os dois.  
Quando se recuperaram, William ajudou Vitoria a arranjar as saias do vestido. Ela pegou no seu chapéu e na malinha.  
-Meu amor, tenho de me ir embora. Já se faz tarde e tenho Emma e Lady Coke á minha espera lá fora. Mas, antes gostaria de te pedir uma coisa.  
-Diz, meu amor. Farei tudo o que me pedires  
-Na Segunda haverá um recital de Ópera no Teatro. Vens comigo William?  
-Claro que vou Vitoria. Nem era preciso perguntares. Eu saio aqui de Brocket Hall logo pela manhã e ainda irei a tempo de passar o dia contigo antes do Recital.  
-Fazes-me as vontades todas William! És maravilhoso! Amo-te muito! muito! muito! E, deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.  
Com muita tristeza, Vitoria deixou Brocket Hall com suas damas-de-companhia. William, levou-a até á carruagem e ficou dizendo adeus até esta desaparecer na estrada.

 

Segunda-feira ao fim da tarde, Vitoria se preparava para ir á Opera. Skerrett mais uma vez penteava a Rainha. Vitoria, levava um vestido em tons rosa bordado a fios de ouro e rendas e umas luvas de seda até ao cotovelo. O cabelo era todo apanhado e tinha um arranjo de gardênias que Lord M. tinha trazido esta manhã para Vitoria.  
William esperava por Vitoria na sala de desenho. Iria com ela na mesma carruagem mas, acompanhados da Duquesa de Buccleuch. Esta também esperava pela Rainha na mesma sala, deixando Melbourne bastante sem graça já, que a mulher não tirava os olhos dele como se ele fosse um perigo para a Rainha, ou será porque ele era Whig? Era muito difícil entender a cabeça da Duquesa para Lord Melbourne. Ela era uma mulher muito nublosa na forma de agir e pensar.  
Vitoria, entrou. Estava majestosa! Linda! Melbourne ficava maravilhado cada vez que sua amada entrava. Ela se superava em beleza a cada dia que passava. Ele sentia que a menina que ele conheceu em Kensington se estava tornando numa mulher a cada dia que passava.  
-Meu amor, pronto para ir ver o recital de Ópera? Perguntou Vitoria agarrando nas mãos quentes e firmes de William.  
-Prontíssimo Vitoria! Qual é o compositor ou compositores que serão cantados?  
Vitoria, sorriu. Ele estava tentando saber se haveria alguma área de uma das Óperas do seu compositor favorito. Mozart.  
-William, está descansado! O soprano irá cantar duas áreas da Ópera Flauta Mágica do teu querido Mozart!   
-Adoro Mozart! Sua música é sublime! Espero que ela cante a área da Rainha da Noite. É magistral.  
Entraram na carruagem, acompanhados da Duquesa. Vitoria, estava irritada. Porquê que ela tinha de ir como um cão de guarda atrás dela e de Lord M. Ele era seu noivo!  
Quando chegaram ao Teatro logo se instalaram no balcão Real. Vitoria, estava feliz! Pela primeira vez, William se sentava ao seu lado no balcão e, não ficava de pé e atrás como antigamente.  
A récita começou. Vitoria, adorava Ópera! Sua alma, seu corpo, seu coração se elevavam com aquelas melodias. Chorava sempre! Era inevitável. Toda ela vibrava e suas emoções se elevavam ao extremo. Donizetti e Bellini eram os seus compositores preferidos. William discretamente deu a mão a Vitoria. Que maravilhoso era ouvir esta música divinal ao mesmo tempo que sentia a mão grande, forte e protetora de seu amor na sua pequena e delicada mão. Ficaram de mãos dadas até ao final da Récita.  
Quando o Recital acabou Vitoria quis ir logo embora. Sentia-se cansada e ainda queria desfrutar um pouco de Lord M. antes de dormir. Vitoria e William mais a Duquesa de Buccleuch dirigiram-se para a carruagem. Do lado direito de Lord M. apareceu um homem alto, de cabelos louros e olhos azuis. Deveria ter por volta de uns 18 anos. Este sem hesitar tirou um revolver do bolso do casaco e gritou  
-Morte á Rainha!  
Disparando dois tiros contra ela. Melbourne que se tinha apercebido que algo estava errado com aquele sujeito, empurrou Vitoria tentando evitar que ela fosse atingida pelos tiros mas, infelizmente um dos tiros pegou de raspão o braço de Vitoria. A Rainha com o susto e o impacto da dor, desmaiou de imediato. William agarrou-a de imediato nos braços.  
-Vitoria! Vitoria, meu amor! Responda-me! Abra os olhos! Não morra meu amor! Eu preciso de Ti!  
Melbourne chorou como uma criança. Ele sabia que a bala tinha pegado só de raspão mas, Vitoria estava a sangrar muito e, desmaiar assim de imediato não era nada bom. Ele não podia imaginar a sua vida sem ela. A sua menina era o bem mais precioso da sua vida. Tirou o lenço á volta de seu pescoço e envolveu-o no braço de Vitoria para estancar o sangue. Pegou-a ao colo e correu para dentro da carruagem gritando para o manobrista.  
-Corra depressa! Temos de ir para o Palácio o mais depressa possível!  
Enquanto a carruagem andava quase a velocidade da luz. William carregava Vitoria nos seus braços, enquanto que a Duquesa tentava acordar Vitoria com pequenas palmadinhas na cara.  
-Vitoria, meu amor acorde! Por favor faça isso por mim! Dizia Melbourne com as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe dos olhos.  
Vitoria, abriu os olhos lentamente e ao olhar para William sorriu.  
-William…. Disse com alguma dificuldade.  
-Estou com muitas dores no braço. Parece queimadura. Pior, parece que mo arrancaram.  
Vitoria, começou a chorar com dores. Estas eram insuportáveis. William, acariciou seu rosto e beijou-a nos lábios sem se importar com a presença da Duquesa.  
-Vitoria, eu sei que doi muito mas, sê forte meu amor. Eu sei que és uma guerreira, que és corajosa como ninguém. Eu estou aqui ao teu lado e nada nem ninguém te fará mais mal algum enquanto eu viver.  
Vitoria, sorriu. Ela sabia que Lord M. nunca a iria abandonar na vida. Ele provou isso várias vezes. Ela fechou os olhos. Era a melhor forma de suportar a dor. William continuou a acariciar-lhe o rosto e a envolveu ainda mais nos braços com o intuito de ela se sentir protegida.  
A Duquesa ficou fixamente a olhar para Melbourne já sentada no lado oposto da carruagem. Ele sentia-se incomodado e sem hesitar olhou nos olhos da Duquesa e perguntou.  
-Duquesa de Buccleuch gostava de saber o porquê que olha para mim dessa forma. Fiz-lhe algum mal?  
A Duquesa fez um leve sorriso  
-Lord Melbourne durante muito tempo achei que não era o consorte ideal para a Rainha. Não só pelo seu casamento falhado com Lady Caroline, como pela sua reputação de roubar os corações das jovens Senhoras e de umas certas práticas de espancamento que ouvi que fazia. Mas, ao vê-lo hoje com a Rainha. A protege-la com tal bravura e amor a minha opinião por si mudou radicalmente! Você, Melbourne ama profundamente a Rainha e sei que faria qualquer coisa para a fazer feliz. Mostrou ser um homem bom, de coração nobre e puro. Apesar de não ser um Torie mas um Whig, pode contar a partir de agora comigo para qualquer coisa!  
-Duquesa, agradeço o seu elogio e a sua nova amizade para com a minha pessoa. E tem toda a razão. Eu amo a Rainha com toda a força da minha alma e do meu coração. Neste momento não posso imaginar mais a minha vida sem ela. Ela é tudo para mim Duquesa.  
Quando chegaram ao Palácio, William carregou Vitoria nos braços correndo pelas escadas que nem um louco até chegar aos aposentos da Rainha onde a colocou de imediato na cama. Lezhen que os viu chegar correu atrás de Melbourne numa tremenda aflição por ver a sua pequena Drina ferida.  
-Lord Melbourne! Lord Melbourne! O que aconteceu com a nossa menina?  
-Lezhen, a Rainha sofreu um atentado. Felizmente uma das balas pegou só de raspão no braço mas, a Rainha perdeu bastante sangue. Chame de imediato o médico! E, também Sir Robert Peel.  
O médico foi chamado de imediato tendo chegado meia hora depois. Lord M. esteve sempre ao lado de Vitoria. Nunca a deixou um segundo sequer. Sentado na cama ao lado de Vitoria e segurando a sua mão. Mesmo sobre os protestos da Duquesa de Kent que se aproveitou do momento para dizer que a culpa do atentado tinha sido dele, Lord Melbourne. Mas, ninguém lhe deu ouvidos. O médico examinou a Rainha, desinfetando a ferida e dando-lhe alguns pontos no braço. Vitoria, portou-se bravamente quando o médico deu os pontos, deixando William orgulhoso dela. Ele nunca largou a mão dela, um minuto sequer. E, seu olhar protetor ajudou Vitoria a superar toda a provação dos pontos. Quando o médico terminou, virou-se para Lezhen e Melbourne.  
-Vossa Majestade, vai recuperar muito bem do ferimento. Ela é jovem e saudável. Caso tenha dores deem-lhe uma colher de Laundum.  
-Esteja descansado Doutor. Eu próprio lhe darei caso seja preciso. Disse William deixando Lezhen e os demais presentes estupefactos. Ele não iria sair de perto da Rainha e iria cuidar pessoalmente dela.  
Sir Robert Peel chegou pouco tempo depois da partida do médico. Dirigiu-se até aos aposentos da Rainha para lhe desejar uma ótima recuperação e para falar com Lord M.  
-Sir. Robert Peel, como sabe a Rainha sofreu um atentado e por pouco não morreu. Quero que apanhe esse canalha que atentou contra a sua vida. Disse Melbourne mostrando alguma tensão e ira ao falar do assunto.  
-Lord Melbourne, segundo me informaram o Homem foi preso pouco depois de ter atentado contra a vida de Sua Majestade. Seu nome é Edward Oxford. Tem apenas 18 anos. Pelo que os oficiais me disseram aparenta sinais de demência.  
-Não importa que seja louco! Quero ele preso e para o resto da vida! Disse Melbourne bastante alterado.  
\- Esteja descansado Melbourne. Por mim esse homem ficará preso para o resto da vida ou então será enforcado por atentar contra a vida de sua Soberana.   
Quando Peel partiu, William se sentou ao lado da cabeceira de Vitoria. Esta dormia profundamente depois de tudo o que passou. Melbourne sem a acordar puxou o corpo dela para o seu e envolveu-a em seus braços, embalando-a enquanto dormia. William olhou para ela e suspirou de alívio. Hoje ele ia perdendo a sua menina, a sua doce menina. Ele a ama tanto! Como ela transformou a sua vida. Ele sabe que se a tivesse perdido hoje, ele morreria com ela. Se ela tivesse deixado esta vida, sua vida teria deixado de fazer sentido e se deixaria morrer aos poucos mas, felizmente sua doce e nobre menina sobreviveu. E ele só quer amá-la muito para o resto da sua vida. Sim, o resto de sua vida será dedicado somente a ela. A fazê-la feliz. Ele quer muito ter um filho com ela. Aliás no fundo gostaria de ter dois ou três mas, ele sabe que ela tem pavor de engravidar. Mas, seria a felicidade suprema ter filhos da única mulher que amou verdadeiramente na sua vida. Ele pertence a ela. E não imagina mais a sua vida longe dela.   
Já é de noite. Lezhen apesar de protestar deixou Melbourne ficar a velar o sono de Vitoria. Foi-lhe dado um quarto para pernoitar mas, ele não a vai deixar um minuto sequer. Irá ficar a guardar a sua menina como o tesouro mais precioso de sua vida. Ajeita a cabeça de Vitoria no travesseiro. Escorrega mesmo vestido para dentro da cama de Vitoria deitando-se ao seu lado e agarrando-a pela cintura. “ Nunca te deixarei meu amor. Nem nos piores momentos da tua vida” Diz baixinho ao ouvido de Vitoria. E adormece ao lado dela dando-lhe a sua proteção, o seu calor e principalmente o seu amor.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Tanto este capitulo como o próximo serão capitulos intermédios até chegarmos ao tão aguardado casamento, noite de nupcias e lua-de-mel. Quem gostou ponha Kudos por favor!


	15. Um dia antes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falta um dia para Vitoria e Lord M se casarem e, William tem algo de maravilhoso para revelar a Vitoria.....

Era dia 20 de Fevereiro de 1841. Faltava exatamente um dia para Melbourne se casar com a mulher de sua vida. A mulher que ele esperou durante 58 anos. Ele decidira passar este dia em Brocket Hall. Em parte para tratar pessoalmente da colheita das orquídeas brancas e rosa e das gardênias para o cabelo e bouquet da noiva. Tinha-se levantado ainda o sol não tinha despontado no horizonte. Tomara um simples café e um scone com doce de laranja e tinha-se de seguida enfiado na Green House. Ficara lá toda a amanhã e parte da tarde. Colhendo e fazendo ele próprio o bouquet com uma lindíssima fita de cetim branca e uma bela renda de bilros que Vitoria lhe tinha dado para pôr no Bouquet. Quando terminou, incumbiu o mordomo de levar pessoalmente até ao Palácio esta entrega tão preciosa para ser colocada de imediato na casa de gelo a fim de as flores permanecerem viçosas até ao dia seguinte. Dirigiu-se até á biblioteca e sentou-se na sua poltrona com um cálice de Porto. Fechou os olhos e começou a pensar na sua vida. Desde a sua memória mais remota até hoje. Entre elas estava algo que ele nunca tinha revelado a ninguém, até mesmo a Vitoria.  
Quando tinha 4 anos teve o seu primeiro sonho. Sonhou com uma rapariga de olhos azuis e cabelo castanho que olhava para ele e sorria com toda a felicidade do mundo. Aquele sonho o tinha impressionado muito! Quem era aquela jovem em seu sonho? Naquela manhã quando se levantou, em vez de ir brincar passou o dia rente á janela principal de Melbourne Hall olhando para o jardim. Sua mãe, Lady Elizabeth Lamb, de vez em quando ia ter com ele tentando que ele fosse brincar com seu irmão mais velho mas, nunca conseguiu o seu intento. Enquanto olhava para as belas flores que adornavam o jardim e que ele tanto adorava, pensava incessantemente naquela jovem do sonho e sentiu seu coração acelerar e suas bochechas pegarem fogo. Assustou-se literalmente e começou a correr pela casa gritando por sua mãe que, ao vê-lo a chorar compulsivamente o abraçou e o acalentou no colo até que ele se acalmasse. A partir daquele dia, todas as noites sonhou com aquela jovem de olhos grandes e azuis como o céu e de cabelos castanhos soltos pelas costas. Quando tinha 10 anos percebeu finalmente que, aquela jovem do sonho era a mulher de seus sonhos, a mulher que ele amava desde os seus 4 anos. Ele iria esperar por ela até a encontrar. O tempo passou e, William Lamb cresceu e tornou-se um homem. Mas nunca deixou de ter o sonho todas as noites com aquela jovem. Formou-se em Direito na Universidade de Glasgow. Combateu nas guerras Napoleónicas e, começou a sua carreira na Politica no Partido Whig. Até que, conheceu a bela e intempestiva Caroline Ponsonby e, se apaixonou perdidamente. A paixão era tanta e tão cega que pensou que ela era a rapariga de seus sonhos apesar, de Caroline não ter os olhos azuis cor do mar nem os cabelos castanhos mas sim, olhos azuis cinza e cabelos loiros. Lutou que nem um louco para ser merecedor de se casar com ela e, conseguiu. Aos 26 anos de idade, contraiu matrimónio com Caro. Naquele dia sentiu-se o homem mais feliz da face da Terra mas, havia algo dentro dele que gritava como uma ave que pia incessantemente de dor se tem uma asa partida. Ele não percebeu. Como poderia! Estava apaixonado e desde que conhecera Caro que nunca mais sonhara aquele sonho. Mas, pouco tempo depois o seu casamento começou a desmoronar. Caro tinha um temperamento inconstante. Mostrava sinais de uma leve insanidade e, logo percebeu que ela o traia constantemente com qualquer homem que lhe agradasse. E, numa noite fria de Inverno acordou a soar como se estivesse numa terra tropical. Acabara de sonhar. Sonhou com ela. Aquela jovem de olhar doce e cabelos castanhos. Sorria para ele. E seu olhar mostrava amor. Há 10 anos que não a via em seus sonhos. Naquela noite percebeu. Caro não era a mulher de sua vida. A mulher por quem ele esperava desde os seus 4 anos de idade. A mulher que amava perdidamente sem a conhecer. Onde ela estava? Ele precisava tanto dela! Tal como a lua que só brilha com a luz do Sol. Ele precisava daquela jovem mulher para ser feliz. Ele nem a conhecia. Se calhar, nunca a iria conhecer. Ao contrário do que imaginou aos 10 anos de idade. Ela só poderia ser fruto da sua imaginação. No entanto, dentro de seu peito havia sempre aquela esperança de a vir a encontrar e, ele sabia que desta vez a iria reconhecer mesmo que nunca a tenha visto e não se voltaria a enganar como fez com Caro. Ao contrário de sua mente racional que lhe dizia que aquele sonho era puro desvario. Sua vida continuou. Na política correndo às mil maravilhas. No amor cada vez pior. Caro teve dois abortos no início. Depois á terceira vez a gravidez foi adiante mas seu adorado filho Augustos nasceu deficiente. Ele não o deixou de amar por isso. Ainda o amou mais e o educou e protegeu com todo o amor e carinho que havia no seu peito. Passado alguns anos, Caro deu á luz uma menina mas, sua princesinha faleceu poucas horas depois de nascer. Era uma dor avassaladora e de uma profundidade tremenda. A dor de perder um filho que tanto se desejou. Sua menina. Alice seria o nome que ele lhe iria dar. Caro tinha cada vez mais acessos de fúria e de desequilíbrio mental. Seu casamento praticamente não existia. Cada um vivia para seu lado. Ela em Brocket Hall e ele se dedicando quase 12 horas por dia á politica. Um dia, Caro o deixou. Foi atrás de seu amante, Lord Byron. Para ele foi uma dupla traição. A traição de sua esposa, a quem ele dedicava sua vida apesar de estarem afastados um do outro. E, de seu amigo de juventude. Lord Byron. A quem ele confiara tantas coisas íntimas de sua vida. A dor por essa traição foi lancinante. Ele sentiu raiva, rancor e frustração em relação ás mulheres. Ele adorava sua esposa, apesar de ela não ser a mulher de sua vida, a jovem dos seus sonhos. Ele dedicara sua vida, sua fidelidade a ela, apesar de ela o trair constantemente. Ele deu o amor de pai e de mãe a Augustos. Já que ela não conseguia ser mãe para seu filho. E, no fim disto tudo ela o abandona. A ele e ao filho de ambos! Todas as mulheres devem ser assim! Entrega-se á bebida e ás mulheres mas, no sentido de usar fisicamente única exclusivamente. Ou então, seduzi-las por puro prazer. Durante muitos anos frequentou todos os grandes Bordeis do país, se relacionou com senhoras da Alta Aristocracia como foi Lady Caroline Norton e, que resultou em um escândalo que lhe deixou marcas profundas em sua reputação mas, onde ele descarregava a sua dor, raiva e frustração para com as mulheres, para com Caro e principalmente por nunca ter encontrado a jovem de seus sonhos era através de actos BDSM. A partir de uma altura de sua vida, começou a sentir atração por mulheres muito mais novas que ele. Naquele momento, não se apercebeu da causa para tal gosto repentino mas, mais tarde entendeu que buscava a jovem de seu sonho. Ainda Caro não tinha fugido com Byron, ele conheceu uma jovem pobre e órfã. Lady Susan. Sentiu-se de imediato atraído por ela. Talvez, porque ela lhe fazia lembrar a rapariga do seu sonho. Levou-a para sua casa. Onde esta passou a viver. Susan e Augustos deram-se logo bem de imediato, apesar da jovem ser 11 anos mais velha que seu filho. Acabou por fazer sexo com ela algumas vezes. Susan apaixonara-se por ele. Agora ao recordar, sente dor por a ter usado, na sua busca incessante pela jovem de seus sonhos e depois, na raiva que passou a sentir por Caro e por todas as mulheres durante um certo tempo. Tudo isso o cegou. Fez com que sua mente ficasse deturpada e não agisse corretamente. Muitas vezes utilizou com ela atos de BDSM. Tal como vez com outras jovens ou senhoras da sociedade que se encantavam com ele. Mesmo depois de Caro ter partido com Byron ele continuou com Susan até, cair em si. Como estará agora Susan? Será que vive bem? Será que conseguiu arranjar um marido? Ele desejava ardentemente que sim! Caro acabou por ser abandonada por Byron e, ao contrário do que toda a gente pensava ele não a repudiou, não lhe pediu o divórcio. Aceitou-a de novo e cuidou dela mesmo, ela o tendo humilhado pela segunda vez quando escreve aquele romance gótico onde põe a nu o seu romance com Byron. Ele cuida dela. Por pena, por compaixão, por solidão, pelo filho de ambos, Augustos. Quando Caro morreu, sentiu que uma parte dele tinha morrido com ela e, a outra parte iria ficar como uma espécie de morto-vivo. Tinha 49 anos. Sentia-se em parte, velho, cansado e sem esperanças de encontrar a jovem de seu sonho. Sonho que continuava a ter todas as noites. Ás vezes, bastava fechar os olhos e lá estava ela. Um dia, pegou num papel, aparador e tinteiro e escreveu o que lhe ia na alma e no coração em relação àquela mulher que amava profundamente mas que nunca conheceu. Naquele momento Melbourne levantou-se da sua poltrona e correu para a estante de sua biblioteca em Brocket Hall. Procurou o livro “ Romeu e Julieta” de Shakespeare. Quando o encontrou na segunda prateleira a contar da direita, o retirou e abriu na pagina 50. Lá estava o papel onde ele tinha escrito em forma de poesia o amor que sentia por aquela mulher de seu sonho. Abriu o papel.  
(1) “Tens os olhos de Deus  
E os teus lábios nos meus  
São duas pétalas vivas  
E os abraços que dás  
São rasgos de luz e de paz  
Num céu de asas feridas  
E eu preciso de mais  
Preciso de mais

Dos teus olhos de Deus  
Num perpétuo adeus  
Azuis de sol e de lágrimas  
Dizes: 'Fica comigo  
És o meu porto de abrigo  
E a despedida uma lâmina! '  
não preciso de mais  
Não preciso de mais

Embarca em mim  
Que o tempo é curto  
Lá vem a noite  
Faz-te mais perto  
Amarra assim  
O vento ao corpo  
Embarca em mim  
Que o tempo é curto  
Embarca em mim

Tens os olhos de Deus  
E cada qual com os seus  
Vê a lonjura que quer  
E quando me tocas por dentro  
De ti recolho o alento  
Que cada beijo trouxer  
E eu preciso de mais  
Preciso de mais

Nos teus olhos de Deus  
Habitam astros e céus  
Foguetes rosa e carmim  
Rodas na festa da aldeia  
Palpitam sinos na veia  
Cantam ao longe que 'sim! '  
Não preciso de mais  
Não preciso de mais

Embarca em mim  
Que o tempo é curto  
Lá vem a noite  
Faz-te mais perto  
Amarra assim  
O vento ao corpo  
Embarca em mim  
Que o tempo é curto  
Embarca em mim”

________________________________________  
Ao ler o que tinha escrito há exatamente 5 anos atrás chorou. Não chorou de dor ou mágoa mas, de felicidade. Amanhã iria-se casar com a mulher do seu sonho. O sonho que teve pela primeira vez aos 4 anos! A mulher que amava mais que a própria vida. Ela tinha de saber disto tudo! Ela tinha de ler o poema que ele tinha escrito para ela mesmo antes de a conhecer. Aliás, aquele poema era dela. Ele tinha escrito para ela. Colocou o poema em uma carta com uma nota que escreveu a li mesmo. Enviando de imediato o envelope para Buckingham. Mais tarde, iria para Londres e, iria até Buckingham para lhe contar tudo isto que se estava a recordar. Tinha que partilhar com ela. Tinha de lhe dizer, de lhe mostrar de uma vez por todas o infinito amor que sentia por ela mesmo muito antes de ela nascer. Depois, disso voltou-se a sentar na poltrona, fechando os olhos de novo e voltando para suas lembranças.  
O tempo passou e então, num belo dia de Junho de 1837 com 58 anos de idade e completamente morto de alma e de coração (já que tinha perdido há uns anos atrás a única coisa que o agarrava á vida, seu filho Augustos) acordou com a notícia que o Rei William IV tinha falecido. Ele como Primeiro-Ministro tinha de ir prestar reverência ao novo monarca da nação. Uma jovem de apenas 18 anos, de nome Alexandrina Vitoria. Vestiu-se com dificuldade. Tinha perdido mais uma noite em sua poltrona, bebendo e remoendo suas mágoas, seus fantasmas. Montou seu cavalo e dirigiu-se o mais depressa possível a Kensington. Quem o recebeu foi uma mulher de meia-idade de aparência austera. Baroneza Lezhen. A perceptora da Rainha. Esta indicou-lhe a entrada para a sala onde a nova soberana o aguardava. Ele entrou. E então, seu mundo se iluminou de novo. Era ela! A jovem de seu sonho! A mulher que amou toda a vida sem nunca a ter visto! Enquanto Vitoria falava, respondendo ás suas perguntas, ele fazia uma força titânica para se conter. Para não chorar ali mesmo frente a ela como um menino, de pura felicidade e emoção de estar á frente do ser amado e tão procurado como também a observava com toda a minucia e detalhe mas sem ela se aperceber disso. Ele tinha que ter a certeza que não estava a sonhar de novo mas, desta vez acordado. Mas, definitivamente não estava! Era ela mesmo a jovem de seus sonhos. A mulher que amou desde tenra idade. Os olhos eram exatamente iguais aos do sonho. Grandes, expressivos e de um azul da cor do mar que lhe invadiam a alma de tal beleza que emanavam! O cabelo, apesar de estar preso e não solto, tinha a mesma cor. Castanho com reflexos cobres. A boca, pequena e bem vermelha como uma maçã pronta a ser trincada. Seu lábio superior levemente arrebitado mostrando-lhe um pouco dos dentes da frente. Sua pele, branca de nácar e sedosa. Era ela! Ela estava ali á sua frente e, no entanto, ele nunca a poderia ter! Ela era Rainha. Ele Primeiro-Ministro. Ela tinha 18 anos. Ele 58 anos. Ela como Rainha tinha de se casar com alguém de sangue real. Ele era um mero Visconde. A única forma de poder estar ao lado da mulher que sempre amou era ajudando-a, apoiando-a, protegendo-a no seu exercício e dever de Rainha caso, ela o desejasse também. E, ela o desejou. Então ele se tornou seu conselheiro, seu guardião mais feroz e mais devoto. Mas era uma tortura para ele! Estar ali, junto a ela e não poder-lhe dar todo o amor que tinha no peito guardado para ela desde os seus 4 anos! Era melhor assim! Se ele conseguiu estar todos estes anos sem ela, iria conseguir agora estar ao pé dela e amando-a á distância. Ia conseguir! O tempo ia passando e a cada encontro entre ambos, seu amor por ela ia crescendo ainda mais, tomando raízes ainda mais profundas e sólidas como de uma árvore milenar se tratasse. Seu amor por ela aumentou no dia em que ela lhe chamou Lord M, no dia em que dançou no Baile de sua coroação, no dia em que a viu ser coroada e, principalmente no dia em que percebeu que ela também o amava apesar de não perceber que sentia isso por ele. Foi no dia em que deixou de ser seu Primeiro-Ministro devido á maldita lei da Jamaica! E, o que ela fez? Lutou com unhas e dentes por ele! Fez de tudo para ele voltar para junto dela. Tão corajosa, tão guerreira como uma amazona e tão frágil ao mesmo tempo. Mas, ela conseguiu! Conseguiu que ele voltasse para ela. Não importa que ela não percebesse que o amava. Era melhor assim! Mas, num dia frio de Outono, ela veio ter com ele tão bela, tão brava e carregando em seu coração e seu olhar o maior amor do mundo por ele. Ela disse-lhe. “ Eu te amo” Apesar de uma forma codificada, ela disse “ Eu te amo” E, ele teve de a rejeitar! Que dor! Que dor! Não há palavras no mundo para se descrever o rejeitar alguém que se ama mais que a sua própria vida. Ele teve do fazer. Por ela. Por ele. Por Inglaterra. Então, veio o Príncipe Mecânico. Albert de Saxe Cobourg e Gotha. E como que uma draga fosse espetada em seu coração ao mesmo tempo que a retorciam de forma a dilacerar mais seu peito, ela ficou noiva de Albert. Ele não ia aguentar, vê-la nos braços daquele menino! Saber que ela era possuída por ele todas as noites! Isso era dele! Ela era dele! Ela era o seu amor, a sua vida! Mas, quando ele já tinha perdido todas as esperanças, todas as forças, ela veio! Mesmo noiva de outro e, mais uma vez disse-lhe “ Eu te amo” mas, desta vez com todas as letras “ Eu te amo” Ele não pode lutar mais. Ele entregou-se a ela, nu de preconceitos, nu de medos, nu de pudores. Ele amou-a e como amou-a! Amou-a espiritualmente, incondicionalmente, carnalmente….Tê-la em seus braços, sentir o corpo dela no seu, sentir-se dentro dela, tão apertada, tão húmida de prazer, tão sua! Como nos encaixamos na perfeição! Mesmo assim, ela se iria casar com Albert. Ele iria a perder. Como isso doi! Que dor! Então, mais uma vez ela o surpreende. Sua brava menina! Ela desiste de Albert. E fá-lo á frente do mundo inteiro, naquela capela. Ela o ama tanto quanto ele a amou desde os seus 4 anos em sonho. Agora, ela será sua para sempre.  
Melbourne abre os olhos. Mesmo os tendo fechados, lágrimas escorreram-lhe pela face abaixo como um rio que corre para o mar. Levanta-se, veste o casaco, pega na cartola e, parte para Londres. Tem de ir ter com ela e desnudar sua alma por completo.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Vitoria, estava em sua banheira. Tomava banho antes de seu casamento com Lord M. Seus cabelos estavam a ser lavados com uma mistura de sabonete de rosas e óleos de flor de laranjeira e alfazema. Tinham de ficar brilhantes e com um aspeto magnifico para amanhã. A água do banho tinha óleo de rosas que deixavam sua pele perfumada e macia. Ela queria ficar linda e resplandecente para o dia de seu casamento. Faltavam exatamente 12 horas para este acontecer. 12 horas faltavam para ela se tornar esposa de Lord M o único homem que amara e amaria em toda a sua vida. Enquanto se perdia nos seus pensamentos e nas massagens que Skerrett lhe dava no couro cabeludo, Lezhen entrou.  
-Senhora, chegou uma carta para si de Brocket Hall.  
-Uma carta de Lord M? A um dia de nosso casamento? Espero que não tenha acontecido nada! Disse Vitoria ficando branca que nem a mais pura neve que cai do céu de preocupação.   
Vitoria, abriu a carta mesmo em frente de Skerrett. Suas mãos tremiam de nervos. Dentro da carta vinham duas folhas. Ela as abriu. Uma trazia uma nota escrita por Lord M e a outra, um poema também escrito com sua letra. Vitoria, suspirou de alivio e, sem mais demoras começou a ler.

Meu amor  
Envio-te este poema que escrevi a pensar em ti mesmo muitos anos antes de te conhecer pessoalmente. Porque na verdade eu já te conhecia em sonhos…. Eu estarei ai dentro de 3 a 4 horas. Vai ter comigo ao alpendre que fica no meio do jardim do Palácio. Estarei lá a tua espera. Preciso de desnudar minha alma por completo. Entregá-la a ti, há mulher que amo antes de nos casarmos.

Do homem que te ama mais que a vida

William Lamb

Vitoria, sorria e chorava quando acabou de ler este bilhete. Ele sabia como tocar seu coração, sua alma. Ele sabia amá-la perdidamente mesmo de longe! Pegou na folha do poema e leu

(1)” Tens os olhos de Deus  
E os teus lábios nos meus  
São duas pétalas vivas  
E os abraços que dás  
São rasgos de luz e de paz  
Num céu de asas feridas  
E eu preciso de mais  
Preciso de mais

Dos teus olhos de Deus  
Num perpétuo adeus  
Azuis de sol e de lágrimas  
Dizes: 'Fica comigo  
És o meu porto de abrigo  
E a despedida uma lâmina! '  
não preciso de mais  
Não preciso de mais

Embarca em mim  
Que o tempo é curto  
Lá vem a noite  
Faz-te mais perto  
Amarra assim  
O vento ao corpo  
Embarca em mim  
Que o tempo é curto  
Embarca em mim

Tens os olhos de Deus  
E cada qual com os seus  
Vê a lonjura que quer  
E quando me tocas por dentro  
De ti recolho o alento  
Que cada beijo trouxer  
E eu preciso de mais  
Preciso de mais

Nos teus olhos de Deus  
Habitam astros e céus  
Foguetes rosa e carmim  
Rodas na festa da aldeia  
Palpitam sinos na veia  
Cantam ao longe que 'sim! '  
Não preciso de mais  
Não preciso de mais

Embarca em mim  
Que o tempo é curto  
Lá vem a noite  
Faz-te mais perto  
Amarra assim  
O vento ao corpo  
Embarca em mim  
Que o tempo é curto  
Embarca em mim”  
Vitoria, ficou como se estivesse paralisada. Sua feição mudou. Como aquele doce homem a surpreendia a cada dia. Ele escrevera aquele poema para ela mesmo antes de a conhecer. Tinha dito no bilhete que acompanhava o poema. Nunca tinha lido algo tão belo! Algo que descrevesse um amor tão grande e tão forte! Ela sabia que ele a amava com adoração mas, tanto assim! Meu Deus! Ela era a mulher mais sortuda á face da Terra! Merecer tal amor. Tão grande, tão maravilhoso! Só mesmo dele. De seu Lord M De seu William De seu futuro marido! Limpou as lágrimas, pôs-se de pé na banheira.  
-Skerrett! Preciso que me vista de imediato. Tenho de ir ter com Lord M ao Alpendre.  
Skerrett ficou de boca aberta. A rainha estava toda molhada e com o cabelo todo encharcado. Como poderia ir ter com seu noivo naquele estado!  
-Senhora, mas tem o seu cabelo molhado. Temos de o secar com uma toalha. E, convém que Vossa Majestade deixe o cabelo secar dentro de casa. Se não poderá adoecer.  
-Skerrett, eu preciso de ir ter com Lord M! É uma questão de vida ou morte. E. que morte mais doce esta de estar nos braços dele, ouvindo a mais bela declaração de amor horas antes de nos casarmos! Vista-me depressa e retire o excesso de água do meu cabelo o mais rápido que poder!  
-Com certeza Senhora!  
Skerrett assim o fez. Secou o corpo de Vitoria e depois seus cabelos. Vestindo a Rainha de seguida com um vestido azul-escuro, com um decote bem pronunciado em renda. Depois penteou o cabelo de Vitoria.  
-Senhora, não lhe posso arranjar o cabelo assim molhado. Disse Skerrett com uma expressão de aflição.  
-Vou mesmo assim ter com Lord M! Com os cabelos molhados e soltos!  
E sem deixar Skerrett pronunciar mais uma palavra, Vitoria levantou-se e saiu a correr de seus aposentos pelo Palácio afora. Lord M esperava por ela.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Vitoria, correu pelo jardim a fora, segurando as saias de seu vestido e com os cabelos molhados e soltos que lhe iam molhando o vestido na zona do tronco. Enquanto corria ao encontro de William, Vitoria sorria e ás vezes até ria ás gargalhadas. Nunca tinha sido tão feliz em toda a sua vida. Aquele homem tão doce e tão nobre era uma caixinha de surpresas e a cada dia que passava ele a surpreendia cada vez mais demonstrando em pequenos ou grandes gestos o grande amor que sentia por ela. E, como ela o amava! Por ele daria a sua vida sem hesitar um segundo sequer! Quando estava a chegar ao alpendre do jardim do Palácio Vitoria avistou Lord M. Este já tinha chegado e esperava por ela não debaixo do alpendre mas debaixo de um carvalho que estava mesmo ao lado daquele alpendre. Ele estava levemente de costas mas dava para perceber que sorria e que tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas.  
-William, Meu Amor! Gritou Vitoria sorrindo abertamente para Lord M que se virou de imediato ao ouvir a voz de sua menina.   
Mal chegou ao pé dele Vitoria saltou literalmente para o colo de Melbourne cruzando as suas pernas á volta da cintura deste e com um monte de saias á volta dos dois. Beijaram-se perlongada mente. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam numa dança de prazer, sentimento e amor. Melbourne estava completamente extasiado com Vitoria. O cheiro delicioso a rosas e alfazema que ela deitava de seu corpo e cabelos, o deixavam louco! E ainda por cima tinha vindo ter com ele com os cabelos soltos e molhados que lhe caiam pelo decote molhando-lhe todo o colo que estava amostra. Era divinal para Lord M!  
-Meu, amor, minha doce menina! Há uma coisa que te quero contar. Algo que guardei dentro de mim durante todos estes anos e que te devo contar agora, já que amanhã ficaremos juntos para sempre! Disse Melbourne olhando para Vitoria com um misto de ternura e devoção.  
-William, tem a ver com aquele poema maravilhoso que me envias-te há pouco por carta? Eu amei, meu amor! Tu dizes-te que o escreves-te para mim antes de me conhecer. Como isso é possível? Disse Vitoria, beijando o rosto todo de Lord M e segurando-o com suas pequenas mãos.  
-Meu amor, é verdade! Eu escrevi esse poema para ti muitos anos antes de te conhecer. O segredo que te tenho para contar tem a ver com o poema. Vamo-nos sentar aqui debaixo desta magnifica árvore e eu te contarei tudo.  
Melbourne pousou com toda a delicadeza Vitoria no chão e ambos se sentaram debaixo do Carvalho. William encostado ao tronco da árvore e Vitoria meia encostada a William mas, de modo que estivesse olhando para o rosto dele. Melbourne olhou para Vitoria com muita intensidade e ternura e começou a falar.  
-Vitoria, eu te amo desde que me conheço por gente. Eu tinha quatro anos quando sonhei contigo pela primeira vez. Eu não sabia que eras tu. Ainda faltavam muitos anos para tu nasceres e, eu era uma criança ao ponto de ter ficado muito assustado com o sonho e com os sentimentos que este sonho despertou em mim. Sonhei com o teu rosto tal e qual como hoje estás aqui comigo. Sorrindo para mim, com esses olhos lindos, grandes e azuis e com os cabelos soltos. A partir daquele momento amei-te profundamente e, sonhei contigo todos os dias de minha vida até te conhecer. Com exceção do período em que cortejei e me casei com Caro. Mas, logo, logo voltei a sonhar contigo. Todos os dias. Escrevi esse poema, pensando em ti. Amando-te em sonhos sem nunca te ter visto ou tocado sequer. Quando a dor de não te conhecer e ter era insuportável pegava no poema e lia-o sem fim ao mesmo tempo que te via em minha mente. Até que, quando já pensava que serias só um amor de miragem, da minha mente, te conheci! Nem imaginas como meu coração e minha alma ficaram quando entrei naquele salão em Kensington e dei de caras com a mulher com quem eu sonhava todas as noites desde os meus quatro anos! A minha vontade foi-te pegar em meus braços e te beijar e nunca mais te largar! Para mim foi uma tortura desde aquele dia até ao dia em que deixei de lutar contra o nosso amor. Não te poder tocar, beijar, amar e depois, o facto de não achar que era digno de ti por ser muito mais velho, de ser um mero Visconde e de tu só te poderes casar com alguém da realeza. Isso matava-me aos poucos de uma forma malévola. Meu amor, tu não babes o que é saber quem é a mulher que se amou a vida toda e não poder tê-la. Não sabes o que é amar alguém sem nunca a ter visto. Mas, finalmente vou poder ser feliz! Encontrei-te e a partir de amanhã eu serei teu para sempre! E tu serás minha para sempre, meu amor!  
Vitoria, chorava em silêncio ao mesmo tempo que sorria e, sem dizer uma única palavra subiu para cima das pernas de Melbourne. Tirou-lhe o lenço á volta do pescoço, retirou-lhe o casaco e o colete e abriu-lhe as calças tirando o membro de Melbourne que ficou imediatamente duro ao toque de suas mãos. Vitoria, arregaçou as suas saias e enterrou todo o membro quente e duro de Lord M dentro de si. William ficou paralisado com tamanha ousadia de Vitoria. Ela nunca tinha sido tão ousada, tão sensual com ele desde que eram íntimos. Ele queria falar mas ficou como paralisado e maravilhado com a atitude de sua doce amada. Vitoria, agarrou o rosto de Lord M, olhando fixamente em seus olhos enquanto suas bocas se roçavam uma na outra e suas linguas se tocavam de vez em quando. Ela movimentou seus quadris numa dança de vai e vem por duas ou três vezes mas, depois parou, ficando sentada em cima do membro de William sem fazer um único movimento.  
-Vitoria, movimenta-te! Quero- te sentir com mais intensidade! Disse Melbourne perdido de desejo.  
Vitoria, tocou-lhe nos lábios com o dedo indicador.  
-Shhh!! Não digas nada! Eu não me vou mexer. Quero ficar assim. Sentada. Sentindo-te dentro de mim. Sentido o teu vigor, a tua maciez, o teu latejar dentro de mim. Neste momento somos um só! Como sempre o fomos desde o teu primeiro sonho comigo. Parece que não mas, mesmo eu estando parada vamo-nos vir. Confia em mim!  
William não disse mais nada e ambos ficaram assim por largos minutos, olhando nos olhos um do outro, sentido a respiração, o cheiro o pulsar um do outro e, tal como Vitoria tinha dito, do nada, sem movimento nenhum atingiram o orgasmo de uma forma que nunca tinham sentido em suas vidas. Vitoria, veio-se de tal forma que encharcou as calças de William na zona da breguilha. Melbourne chorrou o seu sémen como nunca o tinha feito. Em chorros por três vezes seguidas dentro de Vitoria. Mesmo depois de atingirem o clímax ficaram assim, na mesma posição dentro um do outro se beijando e trocando palavras de amor tudo acompanhado por um pôr-do-sol magnífico e por um casal de gralhas que namorava num dos ramos do carvalho.  
Há noite, Vitoria se deitou, ficando de barriga para cima olhando para o tecto e sorrindo. Ela sabia que não iria conseguir dormir nada naquela noite. Amanhã se casaria com um homem muito especial e único no mundo! O que ela e ele tinham feito naquela tarde, debaixo daquele carvalho tinha sido algo mágico! O amor deles era mágico, era especial! Era algo maravilhoso! Indescritível!  
-Obrigada Meu Deus! Por me ter posto este homem tão nobre e tão maravilhoso em meu caminho. Prometo amá-lo para o resto da minha vida. Comigo ele nunca mais saberá o que é sofrer.   
Melbourne estava em sua cama encostado a uma pilha de almofadas e um copo de whisky ao lado. Tal como Vitoria, ele sabia que muito dificilmente iria dormir aquela noite. Amanhã, Vitoria seria sua para sempre! A menina de seus sonhos! De repente lembrou-se do ato de coragem de Vitoria ao romper o seu casamento com Albert em pleno altar e de como tinha declarado todo o seu amor por ele á frente da corte inteira! Ele queria- lhe retribuir da mesma forma amanhã no casamento de ambos. Sem mais demoras, Lord M levantou-se e foi buscar um papel, tinteiro e aparador. Só havia uma maneira de ele lhe retribuir. A única que ele sabia fazer tão bem e que ela adorava! Escrever um poema sobre o amor de ambos. Iria lê-lo na Capela, á frente de toda a gente. Para todas as pessoas saberem o quão era grande o amor que ele sentia por ela. Mais uma vez, sorriu. Depois suspirou e, disse  
-Amanhã, serás minha para sempre Vitoria!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Letra da música "Tens os olhos de Deus" da fadista portuguesa Ana Moura. Resolvi aplicar esta letra desta canção ao capitulo porque no meu entender se adequa ao amor que Lord M sentia por Vitoria. Esta inspiração veio do maginfico video vicbourne da autoria da minha amiga Palácios Modernos. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. O próximo será finalmente o tão desejado casamento! Quem gostou ponha um kudo!


	16. 21 de Fevereiro de 1841 (1ªParte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Lord M e Vitoria se casam mas, antes uma revelação será feita....

Eram 5h30 da manhã. O Sol ainda não nascera mas, Vitoria já estava levantada. Desde das 4h da madrugada que ela não conseguira mais pregar olho e, o pouco que dormira foi em sobressalto. Estava sentada junto há janela do seu quarto. Tal e qual como fizera no dia da sua coroação mas, em vez de ter a sua boneca 123 na mão tinha uma gardênia dada por seu amor. O homem com quem ia-se unir para a eternidade no dia de hoje. William Lamb. Seu Lord M.  
Há mesma hora, a Duquesa de Kent andava pelo corredor do Palácio. Dirigia-se a passo bem apressado para o quarto de Vitoria. Mesmo que sua filha estivesse a dormir ela iria acordá-la. Ela tinha de tentar por uma última vez impedir o casamento de Vitoria com aquele Visconde! Ela até se tinha resignado com o facto de sua filha se querer casar com seu ex Primeiro-Ministro mas, mal descobriu o maior dos segredos da vida de Melbourne tinha de aproveitar este e utilizá-lo para impedir este casamento. Vitoria, deveria sim se casar mas, com Albert ou com algum membro de sangue Real. Nunca com um Visconde. Ao chegar a porta do quarto de Vitoria, a Duquesa esboçou um sorriso maléfico, suspirou fundo e bateu á porta. Vitoria, achou estranho alguém lhe bater á porta dos seus aposentos àquela hora da manhã. Será que Lezhen também não tinha conseguido dormir? Perguntou-se a si própria.  
-Entre! Disse Vitoria, olhando para a porta de seu quarto com um ar intrigado.  
A Duquesa de Kent entrou. Vitoria, ficou literalmente de boca aberta. Sua mãe ali, àquela hora! Algo de bem não seria de certeza!  
-Minha mãe a esta hora no meu quarto! Mas que surpresa! O que a traz aqui aos aos meus aposentos? Perguntou Vitoria um pouco na defensiva.  
-Minha querida filha. Eu tinha de vir ter consigo o quanto antes. Tenho de lhe contar algo que poderá comprometer o seu casamento com Lord Melbourne. Disse a Duquesa com uma expressão fria e um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios.  
Vitoria, engoliu a seco.  
-Nada do que me dizer destruirá meu casamento com Lord M! Nada! Eu o amo e ele me ama! Disse Vitoria tremendo de raiva.  
-Minha querida, você se casará com esse Visconde mesmo sabendo que ele gosta de bater nas mulheres?  
-Como assim minha mãe? Que absurdo é esse? Perguntou Vitoria atónita com o que sua mãe tinha acabado de dizer.  
-Sim minha filha! Seu querido e amado Lord M gosta de espancar as mulheres enquanto tem intimidades com elas.   
Vitoria, cerrou os punhos de tal forma que suas mãos ficaram vermelhas e suas unhas se cravaram nas palmas de suas mãos fazendo um pouco de sangue. Tal era a sua fúria para com sua mãe.  
-Saia já de meu quarto! Pode dizer as piores coisas de Lord M que mesmo assim eu me casarei com ele! EU O AMO! AMO! Entendeu minha mãe? Ouviu bem? EU O AMO! E nada nem ninguém vão destruir isso.  
A Duquesa fez uma cara de fúria.  
-Muito bem! Se você quer destruir a sua vida ao lado de um homem que a partir do momento que se casar lhe poderá espancar todos os dias em seu leito o problema é seu! Eu tenho a minha consciência tranquila pois lhe revelei essa atrocidade! Continuo a achar que se deveria casar com seu primo.  
-Saia! E não volte mais! Disse Vitoria gritando direito a sua mãe.  
A Duquesa saiu batendo com a porta com toda a força. Vitoria, caiu no chão encostada á janela. Ficando assim durante vários minutos perdida em seus pensamentos.  
Será que era verdade o que sua mãe lhe tinha acabado de dizer? Mas, seu Lord M nunca lhe tinha tocado com um dedo sequer das vezes que fizeram amor. Sua mãe só poderia ter inventado uma barbaridade dessas! Mas, e se fosse verdade? Vitoria, respirou fundo pondo a flor que trazia na mão contra o seu peito. Ela sabia dentro dela. Ela tinha a certeza absoluta dentro do seu coração. Mesmo que fosse verdade ela não o deixaria de amar um minuto sequer. Ela se iria casar com ele á mesma porque já não poderia viver mais sem o homem que ama. Iria confrontá-lo sobre tal acusação e, se fosse verdade ela iria ajudá-lo a ultrapassar tal vício. Mesmo que para isso ela se submetesse a esses atos por amor a ele.  
Mal acabou de determinar isso dentro de si com toda a certeza e amor por ele. Por seu Lord M. Batem á porta. Lezhen entra e, sorrindo para Vitoria.  
-Senhora, é hora de se começar a preparar para seu casamento.  
Vitoria, levantou-se e sorriu largamente.  
-Sim Lezhen! Está na hora de me preparar para me casar com a pessoa que mais amo e vou amar a minha vida toda!  
*******************************************************************************************  
Melbourne não tinha praticamente pregado olho a noite quase toda. Se tivesse dormido umas três horas em sua cama tinha sido pura sorte. Grande parte da noite tinha passado a escrever o poema que iria dedicar a Vitoria no altar perante toda a Corte Inglesa e os convidados da Realeza Europeia. Agora que o Sol tinha já subido no horizonte era hora de se preparar para o dia mais feliz dos seus 61 anos de existência. Casar-se com a única mulher que realmente amou na vida. Mesmo ainda vestido com as roupas do dia anterior, Melbourne preparou a tigela com o creme de barba e com a sua navalha começou a fazer a barba em frente ao espelho da bacia com água onde todos os dias lavava as mãos e o rosto. Durante todo o tempo riu-se como um adolescente enamorado que iria fazer uma visita a rapariga amada. Enquanto acabava de fazer a barba pondo um pouco de água de colonia no rosto, seu mordomo entrou trazendo o uniforme de Windsor lavado e escovado para Melbourne o vestir. Era este o traje que iria levar para o seu casamento. Por exigência de Vitoria que adorava o ver com ele vestido. Pegou nas meias brancas de seda opacas e começou a calçá-las mas, seu pensamento estava muito longe de toda aquela preparação. Seu pensamento vagava pela única coisa que nos últimos 5 anos valia a pena pensar. Vitoria. Como a sua menina era sensível e ao mesmo tempo forte e determinada. Dentro da sua fragilidade que muitas vezes a quase quebrou e que ele soube agarrar não a deixando partir-se em mil pedaços ela sabia ser forte. Nem toda a gente aguentaria uma infância e uma adolescência de clausura como ela aguentou. Claro que houve uma altura que ela quebrou. Sua doce menina aos 15 anos teve um esgotamento que a levou a ficar de cama durante vários messes. Quase sem conseguir comer, tendo febre e perdendo cabelo ao ponto de ter ficado quase careca. Mas ela era forte e conseguiu dar a volta. Ele tinha aparecido na sua vida com duas missões: Uma protege-la e fazê-la forte para enfrentar as agruras da vida e de seu Reinado e a outra para amá-la como ela merecia. E ele iria fazê-lo com todas as forças que tivesse dentro de si. Iria amá-la e protege-la com todo o seu coração. Melbourne fechou os olhos enquanto vestia o seu belo casaco de Windsor bordado a fios de ouro e tentou trazer a imagem de Vitoria a seu pensamento. Como ele amava cada pormenor de sua Vitoria. Seus olhos grandes, expressivos e doces como o mel. Seu sorriso tímido e irradiando inocência. Sua boca pequena, com lábios vermelhos côr do sangue que ele adorava mordiscar quando a beijava. Sua pele branca de nácar e de toque de seda onde se sentia seguro quando seu corpo sentia o toque da pele dela. Sua voz de menina dizendo coisas amorosas ou picantes enquanto faziam amor. E como isso o deixava em fogo! Seu corpo torneado, cheio de curvas. Suas ancas largas, suas pernas torneadas e seus seios…..Seus seios pequenos mas redondos e sempre duros espetados como duas belas maçãs sumarentas prontas a mordiscar e saciar a sede e a fome dele. Saindo dos seus belos pensamentos, Melbourne pegou no poema que tinha escrito de madrugada e guardou-o dentro do casaco. Pegou num pente e começou a pentear-se. Olhou para seu rosto e viu a idade nele. 61 anos de vida. Ficou durante largos minutos fixado no espelho e apreciou cada passagem do tempo já bem ficada nele. Isso fez o perguntar. “O que é que ele tinha para uma jovem de apenas de 18 anos ter-se perdido de amores por ele?” Pensou. Suspirando ao espelho enquanto ajeitava as patilhas que lhe iam até a meio do rosto com o pente. Realmente ele era naquele momento o homem mais afortunado á face da Terra. Por ter aquela mulher tão jovem ao seu lado e por ser amado por ela. De repente batem á porta.  
-Entre! Disse Melbourne, colocando o pente na mesa e se voltando para a porta na expectativa de ver quem poderia ser àquela hora da menhã.  
-Meu caro Melbourne! Então é hoje que és laçado de vez pela rainha! Disse Lord Palmerston, entrando no quarto de William com um sorriso bem alegre.  
-Sim Palmerston é hoje que me caso com a Rainha. É o dia mais feliz da minha vida.  
-Eu sei meu caro! Eu sei! Eu e Emily bem testemunhamos o teu sofrimento por amares a Rainha e, pensando que nunca a poderias ter nos teus braços.  
-E não poderia! Mas ela lutou por nós! Pelo nosso amor como uma guerreira. E, agora aqui estou eu! Pronto para lhe entregar o meu amor e a minha vida nas mãos dela!  
-Bolas Melbourne! Não me faça chorar! Eu nunca vi assim um amor tão grande como o seu pela Rainha! Disse Palmerston, enxugando as lágrimas que lhe rolaram um pouco pelos olhos.  
-Meu caro Palmerston, os homens também choram e não devem ter vergonha disso! Disse Melbourne, dando palmadinhas nas costas de Palmerston.  
-Agora venha comigo. Sua irmã está lá em baixo ansiosa por lhe falar antes de se enlaçar na Rainha.  
-Então vamos lá falar com a Emily. Ela sempre foi mais do que uma irmã para mim! Foi uma confidente, um ombro amigo…..enfim, tudo o que se pode ser!  
Ambos desceram até ao salão principal onde estava Lady Emily andando de um lado para o outro, esperando por falar com seu querido irmão.   
-William! Meu Deus! Como estás bonito e elegante! E esse sorriso luminoso! Nunca tinha- te visto assim. Agradeço aos céus que te tenham posto a Rainha no teu caminho. Disse Emily começando a chorar de emoção e abraçando seu irmão.  
Melbourne abraçou sua irmã com todo o carinho e ternura e segurando seu rosto fazendo com que ela olhasse nos seus olhos disse:  
-Minha querida e doce irmã! Obrigada por me teres sempre apoiado em tudo na minha vida, mesmo que não tivesses de acordo. Obrigada pelo teu ombro amigo nas horas mais sombrias da minha vida. Obrigado a Deus por me ter dado esta irmã tão especial!  
-Eu é que agradeço por ter tido este irmão mais velho que sempre me protegeu e me acompanhou ao longo da vida. Tenho saudades de quando eramos crianças e tu brincavas comigo ás bonecas.   
Melbourne riu ás gargalhadas.  
-Isso fez com que os nossos outros irmãos me chamassem de menina mas, eu não me importava nada! O que eu queria era fazer feliz a minha querida irmãzinha que não tinha ninguém para brincar.  
E ao dizer isto abraçou-a com força e muito carinho.  
-Bem, vamos deixar de lamechices e vamos andando para a Capela de São Tiago. Vosso irmão Frederick disse que iria direto para a Capela. Disse Palmerston de novo com lágrimas nos olhos ao ver aquela cena enternecedora entre os dois irmãos.  
Quando estavam a dirigir-se para a porta da saída, o Mordomo apareceu com uma bandeja na mão que trazia um envlope.  
-Senhor! Chegou uma carta do Palácio. Parece-me ser urgente.  
Todos ficaram atónitos. Será que se tinha passado alguma coisa com a Rainha. Melbourne ficou lívido e até começou a soar frio. Os seus pensamentos voaram em todas as direções. Pegou na carta e começou a ler:

Meu Amor  
Preciso que venhas com urgência ao Palácio antes do nosso casamento. Preciso falar algo muito importante.  
Da mulher que te ama  
Victoria.  
Melbourne suspirou de alivio. Vitoria, estava bem e a forma como tinha escrito a mensagem parecia que estava tudo bem entre eles. Mas então o que poderia ser para ela o querer ver com tanta urgência antes de se casarem? Virando-se para a irmã e Palmerston.  
-Emily. Lord Palmerston. Terei de ir ao Palácio antes do casamento. Sugiro que vão andando para a Capela. Eu depois irei lá ter.  
-Não meu irmão! Nós te acompanharemos até ao Palácio e ficaremos lá á tua espera. Eu prometi a mim mesma que estaria ao teu lado até te casares com a Rainha e assim o farei! Disse Emily com um ar sério e determinado.  
-Não sei o que seria de mim sem ti, minha irmã! Então acompanhem-me! Disse Melbourne suspirando profundamente enquanto sorria para Emily.  
Entraram na carruagem e partiram rumo a Buckingham. Melbourne estava aparentemente calmo mas seu coração ia levemente apertado no peito. O que seria de tão importante que fez Vitoria o querer ver antes da cerimónia? Quando lá chegasse logo saberia……  
*******************************************************************************************  
Vitoria, tinha acabado de vestir seu vestido de noiva de seda branca com aplicações de renda de bilros. Tanto Skerrett, como Lezhen, Harriett e Emma ficaram de boca aberta! Vitoria, simplesmente brilhava naquele vestido! De seguida, Skerrett preparou-lhe o penteado que iria levar. Tinha sido um desejo de Vitoria, levar o ponteado com as duas tranças enroladas á volta das orelhas. Este não era um penteado próprio para um casamento mas, tinha sido com aquele penteado que a Rainha há 5 anos atrás tinha percebido que amava Lord M. Por isso nada mais simbólico do que levá-lo em seu casamento. A seguir Skerrett colocou-lhe gardênias no cabelo. O efeito destas flores em seu cabelo em conjunto com o vestido era magnífico! Vitoria, pediu para não lhe porem a última gardênia do ramo que Lord M tinha trazido. Pegou nesta e a colocou em seu decote. Iria levá-la ali como tinha sempre feito desde que ele lhe passou a oferecer flores. Victoria estava pronta! Agora era só pegar no bouquet de Orquideas brancas e rosas e partir para a Capela de São Tiago.  
Entretanto batem á porta.  
-Entre! Disse Lezhen enquanto ultimava alguns arranjos no vestido de noiva de Vitoria.  
Mr. Penge entrou.  
-Sua Majestade, Lord Melbourne chegou e aguarda que o receba.  
-Diga-lhe para esperar um pouco. Lezhen, Emma e Harriett saiam por favor! Skerrett, preciso que fique mais um pouco.  
Todas as senhoras saíram intrigadas com o facto de o noivo estar ali para falar com a Rainha. Emma não perdeu tempo e ao sair foi ter de imediato com Melbourne que se encontrava no corredor á espera de poder entrar.  
-William! Porquê que estas aqui? Não deverias estar á espera de Sua Majestade na Capela?  
-Sim deveria Emma mas, Vitoria pediu que viesse ter com ela antes do casamento. Por acaso não sabes o porquê? Perguntou Melbourne um pouco tenso.  
-Não sei William mas, não deve ser nada de mal. Vitoria, está radiante de felicidade!  
-Assim fico mais tranquilo! Disse Lord M. espirando fundo de alivio.  
Entretanto Vitoria que tinha ficado em seus aposentos com Skerrett, virou-se para a comoda e disse:  
-Skerrett, preciso que me arranjes um ramo de camélias vermelhas e umas fitas de cetim também vermelhas. Quando chegares a Brocket Hall deixa-as no quarto onde eu e Lord M vamos por noitar.  
A comoda ficou perplexa com tal pedido da Rainha mas, calculou que deveria ser alguma surpresa que queria fazer a seu esposo.  
-Arranjarei o ramo de camélias vermelhas e as fias de cetim, Senhora.  
-Agora pode-se retirar e mande entrar Lord M  
-Com certeza, Senhora! Disse Skerrett saindo do quarto.  
-Lord Melbourne pode entrar. A rainha aguarda-o.  
Lord M agradeceu a Skerrett e entrou no quarto de Vitoria. Ela estava virada para a janela, olhando a vista lá de fora. Seu Rosto e seu colo estavam a ser inundados pelos raios de sol que entravam pela janela, evidenciando o tom de pele nácar e seus olhos azuis que ao sol pareciam um azul céu transparente raiado a ouro. Melbourne ficou assim durante um tempo, olhando simplesmente para ela, para a sua futura esposa, a mulher que amava com toda a sua alma e ser e de quem não poderia mais viver longe. “ Como ela era linda!” Pensou, enquanto esboçava um discreto sorriso com o canto superior de sua boca e um olhar doce e terno para ela.  
-Sempre adoras-te ficar a olhar para mim, assim sem dizer nada. Simplesmente olhando-me e amando-me com o olhar. Disse Victoria para Lord M virando-se de seguida para encará-lo com o sorriso mais luminoso que alguma vez ele tinha testemunhado daquela boca linda e perfeita onde ele se adorava perder.  
Melbourne suspirou e dirigindo-se até ela e, pegando-a pela cintura com paixão, beijou-a doce e apaixonadamente por longos minutos de uma forma que quem visse de fora parecia que ambos se fundiam em tal ato, tal era o amor contido nele. Aos poucos, ele foi afrouxando o beijo enquanto respirava fundo para se conter pois, a sua vontade era atirá-la para cima da cama e possui-la docemente.  
-Minha doce Vitoria, recebi o teu bilhete pedindo-me para vir aqui antes do nosso casamento. Passa-se algo? Perguntou Lord M, largando aos poucos a cintura de Victoria mas, olhando-a com paixão.  
-Sim William, pedi que viesses aqui antes do nosso matrimónio pois, tenho uma pergunta muito importante a te fazer. Disse Vitoria, olhando docemente para Lord M.  
-Diga minha querida. O que me quer perguntar. Disse Lord M olhando para Vitoria com alguma expectativa.  
-É verdade que gostas de espancar as mulheres enquanto praticas sexo? Disse Vitoria olhando fixamente para ele.  
Melbourne sentiu o mundo cair em cima dele literalmente. Como ela tinha ficado a par disso? Mas, o que o estava a confundir ainda mais foi a receção calorosa e a forma meiga com que ela lhe tinha feito esta pergunta. Se fosse outra estaria furiosa e teria cancelado o casamento de mediato. Respirou fundo e olhando para ela com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e algum medo.  
-Sim, é verdade. Eu gostava de espancar as mulheres com quem me relacionei. Dava-me prazer.  
-Gostava? Não gosta mais? Perguntou Vitoria.  
-Até posso gostar ainda mas, houve uma certa mulher que entrou na minha vida e me fez mudar a forma de encarar o sexo.  
Vitoria, deu meia volta em circulo mostrando algum nervosismo e, encarando Lord M de novo nos olhos.  
-William, se deixas-te de fazer isso só por minha causa. Quero que saibas que, eu não quero que pares. Gostava que o fizesses comigo.  
Melbourne ficou paralisado com tal afirmação de Vitoria. Levantou as mãos como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso ou preocupado com algo.  
-Vitoria, eu nunca conseguiria- te espancar. Contigo isso é impensável! Jamais eu faria isso!  
-Mas porquê William? Eu quero perceber o porquê de gostares de tal coisa! Eu quero sentir o que tu sentes! Gostar do que tu gostas! Amar o que tu amas! Disse Vitoria agarrando os braços de Lord M.  
-Eu nunca conseguiria- te espancar Vitoria. Porque contigo eu descobri o que é amar de verdade. Contigo descobri o que é fazer amor com doçura, ternura e devoção. Quando te tenho em meus braços só desejo te dar prazer mas com delicadeza.  
Vitoria, passou seus dedos longilíneos de pianista pelo rosto de Lord M. Ele tremeu com o toque dela, fechando os olhos para se concentrar na doçura de seu toque em sua pele. Depois, abriu-os e viu Vitoria com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, olhando para ele com todo o amor do mundo.  
-William, eu quero ajudar-te a te livrares desse vicio. E, se for preciso eu experimentar essas práticas para isso. Eu o farei! E se precisar amar esse vicio caso ele já faça parte de ti eu também o farei! Porque eu te amo, William! Tu vais ser meu marido, meu companheiro, o pai dos meus filhos. Sim porque eu quero- te dar filhos. Mesmo que isso me apavore. Mas, quero- te dar essa alegria. Por isso quero que me faças essas práticas em mim.  
Melbourne, agarrou o rosto delicado e belo de Vitoria entre suas mãos como se fosse a coisa mais delicada e frágil que alguma vez tinha tocado.  
-Ainda não percebeste meu amor…..  
-O quê William? Disse Vitoria intrigada.  
-Tu já me curas-te desse vicio Vitoria.  
-Como assim?  
-Desde o momento que te conheci, eu descobri o que era amar de verdade. E o amor cura tudo! Cura a doença de alma mais negra ou o vicio mais hediondo que exista. Vitoria, contigo descobri a forma mais doce e sublime de fazer amor. Mesmo antes de me confessares o teu amor, eu deixei de conseguir de praticar tais atos com as outras mulheres. Sempre que o tentava, via-te no meu pensamento e, só desejava fazer sexo com ternura, com doçura. Cheguei ao ponto de não conseguir estar com nenhuma mulher. Pois nem já conseguia mais me excitar. Só contigo. Quando te via é que tinha esse desejo, essa vontade, mesmo sabendo que nunca serias minha.  
Vitoria, beijou-o com paixão enquanto escorriam lágrimas por seu rosto.  
-Meu amor, como te amo! A cada dia que passa me surpreende. Me ensinas algo! Eu só te poderia amar a ti e a mais ninguém! Como te amo! Amo!  
-Minha doce Vitoria! Tu és a cura da minha alma. És a flor que alimenta a minha vida e que me trouxe luz e vida de novo. Eu te amo tanto!   
E assim ficaram por largos minutos. Trocando carinhos e palavras de amor um com o outro.  
Depois Melbourne limpou as lágrimas do rosto de Vitoria com os seus dedos e beijando-lhe a testa com ternura.  
-Meu amor, tenho de ir para a Capela de São Tiago. As pessoas devem já estranhar o noivo ainda não ter chegado. Claro, se ainda te quiseres casar comigo depois desta revelação.  
Vitoria, calou Lord M tocando os seus lábios com a ponta de seus dedos.  
-Eu me casaria contigo mesmo que tivesses cometido o crime mais medonho á face da Terra. Eu te amo William Lamb! Agora vai que, eu estarei dentro de 1h na capela.  
Beijaram-se novamente de forma doce e cheia de paixão e, Melbourne partiu rumo á Capela de São Tiago enquanto Vitoria via a carruagem se distanciar pela janela do Palácio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da 1ª Parte deste capitulo! A 2ª Parte será publicada muito brevemente. Quem gostou ponha um kudo!


	17. 21 de Fevereiro de 1841 (2ªParte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um casamento realizado por amor e a descoberta de algo que irá dar vida e alegria a Vitoria e Lord M.....

William estava a caminho da Capela com sua irmã e Lord Palmerston. Enquanto a carruagem avançava pelas ruas de Londres, Lord M estava completamente perdido nos seus pensamentos. Vitoria, mais uma vez tinha-o surpreendido e isso fazia com que o seu amor por ela crescesse cada vez mais. A sua menina continuava a amá-lo mesmo sabendo deste seu gosto peculiar em termos de sexo. E, ela chegou ao ponto de querer experimentar para poder sentir o que ele gostava mas principalmente para o poder ajudar a superar tal vicio! No entanto, ele achava que ela não tinha bem a noção que práticas eram essas. Ele teria de lhe explicar. Ela tinha o direito de saber já, que tinha sido Vitoria que com o seu amor o tinha curado de tal vicio. “Mas, quem teria sido a lhe revelar este seu gosto peculiar?” Pensou. Ele desconfiava mas, teria de lhe perguntar. Ele tinha o direito de saber. Respirou bem fundo, fazendo com que o ar puro lhe entrasse pelos pulmões e lhe acalmassem o turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de si. Mas, logo veio-lhe outro pensamento. Esse sim! Fez o derramar algumas lágrimas em silêncio. Ela queria ter um filho dele! Meu Deus! Ela queria se misturar nele, gerando um fruto do amor que ambos sentiam. Uma criança com um pouco dela e um pouco dele. Ele sonhara tantas noites com o facto de ter um filho com ela, com a sua Vitoria! Ele desde muito cedo sabia que tinha nascido para ser pai e, adorava sê-lo mas, a vida tinha-lhe arrancado isso dele ao lhe levar a sua pequena recém- nascida e depois Augustos. Olhou pela janela da carruagem e viu o mar de gente que se juntava pelas ruas de Londres para saudar os noivos. Por onde a sua carruagem passava as pessoas gritavam o seu nome. “Ai e vem o noivo! Lord Melbourne! Viva o Noivo!” Ele estava atordoado com tal situação. Nunca tinha passado por algo semelhante apesar da sua longa carreira politica pelos Whig.  
Emilly, reparou que seu irmão estava perdido em pensamentos muito profundos que o perturbavam de forma emocional. Ela reparara nas lágrimas que lhe tinham escorrido pelo rosto e, isso estava a preocupá-la. Tocando no seu braço com carinho.  
-William, estás bem? Vejo que se passa algo. Posso ajudar?  
-Minha querida irmã, está tudo bem. Só estou muito emocionado. Vou-me casar com a única mulher que amei de verdade nesta vida tão sofredora que tive. E, a cada dia que passa ela me surpreende e me faz amá-la ainda mais. Disse Melbourne olhando ternamente para Emilly.  
-Ainda bem meu irmão! Fico tão feliz por ti. Depois do que sofreste nas mãos daquela monstra da Caroline, mereces tudo de bom nesta vida! Disse Emilly dando um beijo no rosto do irmão.  
Entretanto, a carruagem parou. Tinham chegado finalmente á Capela de São Tiago. Melbourne saiu de dentro da carruagem e, logo se deparou com Sir Robert Peel á porta da capela com a espada do estado á espera que Vitoria chegasse para poder ir á sua frente no cortejo. Melbourne, por momentos perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos e, lembrou-se que há 1 ano atrás estava na mesma posição de Peel, sofrendo que nem um condenado pois ia entregar a mulher que amava àquele Príncipe Alemão.  
-Melbourne! Melbourne! Está-me a Ouvir? Gritava Peel para Lord M que estava completamente alheio do mundo.  
-Desculpe Peel! Eu estava mergulhado em meus pensamentos….  
-Não se precisa desculpar meu caro Melbourne. Eu sei bem, onde estavam os seus pensamentos. Agora vá para o Altar que Sua Majestade deve estar quase a chegar caso, não se atrase como qualquer noiva. Disse Peel , dando umas palmadinhas nas costas de Lord M.  
Melbourne entrou na capela. Esta estava repleta de gente. Toda a família de Vitoria. A sua família. Toda a nobreza Inglesa e alguns membros de famílias reais europeias e da nobreza que Vitoria tinha convidado. Reparou que esta estava adornada por flores da sua estufa tal como Vitoria tinha pedido e que, havia uma pequena orquestra na nave superior da capela. Avançou até chegar ao Altar. Cumprimentou o Bispo que iria celebrar o casamento e, posicionando-se de costas voltadas para a entrada ficou assim á espera que a sua linda menina chegasse para nunca mais ficarem longe um do outro até ao fim dos seus dias.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Vitoria, ficou a ver a carruagem de Lord M partir pela janela de seus aposentos. Ela estava tão feliz por ir ligar a sua vida àquele homem tão doce, tão meigo, tão justo! Ela amava-o e isso bastava.  
Bateram á porta.  
-Entre! Disse Vitoria virando-se.  
Skerrett entrou.  
-Senhora, já providenciei as flores e as fitas de cetim que me pediu. O Dr. Watson está aqui como pediu.  
-Obrigada Skerrett! Mande entrar o Dr. e sigilo absoluto pela presença do Dr. aqui neste dia.  
-Esteja descansada Sua Majestade.  
Vitoria, quisera a presença do médico real neste dia. Tudo porque de há uma semana para cá se sentia esquisita. Tinha leves tonturas todas as manhãs, um apetite algo extravagante ao ponto de desejar comer queijo com laranja, a sua cintura tinha alargado um pouco e os seus seios estavam um pouco maiores e mais doridos. Sem não falar que a sua menstruação estava atrasada duas semanas. Quando Lord M lhe tocou nos seios pela ultima vez que fizeram amor, estes lhe doeram imenso mas, ela disfarçou para ele não perceber. Ela desconfiava qual era a causa destes sintomas todos. Ela poderia estar á espera de um filho dele. Isso era mais que possível! Já que sempre que faziam amor, ele vinha-se dentro dela. Ele queria evitar isso sempre mas, ela pedia-lhe que queria senti-lo sempre dentro dela de todas as formas possíveis mesmo que isso levasse ao perigo de uma gravidez antes do tempo. Ela sabia que todos estes sintomas eram de uma possível gravidez pelo facto de muitas vezes sua irmã Feodora, ou a sua grande amiga e confidente, a Rainha Dona Maria II de Portugal lhe terem descrito todo o processo de uma gravidez por carta. E, ela estava agradecida por isso. Assim não estava na total ignorância.  
O Dr. Watson entrou.  
-Bom dia Dr. Imagino que deva estar a estranhar o facto de eu lhe pedir uma consulta no dia do meu casamento mas, tenho tido alguns sintomas estranhos e quero que descubra a causa.  
Dr. Watson, beijou a mão de Vitoria e, olhando para a ela.  
-Sua Majestade, irei fazer-lhe um pequeno exame e algumas perguntas muito rápidas para não atrasá-la. Acho que será o suficiente para ter uma noção da causa da sua enfermidade.  
Watson examinou Vitoria. Depois, arrumou os seus utensílios que usou para o exame na sua mala e, virando-se para a Rainha.  
-Sua Majestade. Há quanto tempo sente esses sintomas que me descreveu?  
-Há mais ou menos 1 semana, Dr.  
-E, há quanto tempo as suas regras estão atrasadas?  
-Há duas semanas, Dr.  
-Bem Sua Majestade, acho que sei qual é a sua doença.  
Vitoria, suspirou. Preparando-se para ouvir o que ela já calculava ser.  
\- Vossa Majestade está á espera de criança.  
O coração de Vitoria saiu de seu peito por um momento de tal forma forte que bateu! Dentro dela houve de imediato um misto de pavor e felicidade imensa. Por um lado estava apavorada porque tinha medo de todo o processo. De ficar gorda, de sofrer mas, principalmente de morrer de parto como sua prima Charlotte. Mas por outro era a noticia mais maravilhosa que poderia receber! Ela carregava dentro de si um filho de Lord M! Um filho do homem que amava! Uma parte dela e dele. Uma parte do grande amor que sentiam um pelo outro. E, ela ia-lhe dar um filho! Algo que ele desejava tanto depois de ter perdido seu querido Augustos. Quase chorou naquele momento mas, teve de conter pois o médico estava á sua frente. Agora o mais importante era fazer com que o médico nunca contasse o facto de ela estar grávida antes de se ter casado. Virando-se para o médico.  
-Dr. Imagino que já sabe que quero sigilo absoluto. Dentro de 1mês deverá -me examinar e, ai dar a nova da minha gravidez. Por isso, quero- lhe dar uma oferta generosa pelo seu sigilo. Quero lhe oferecer terras e o titulo de Baronete.  
O médico ficou de olhos arregalados e quase caiu da cadeira onde estava sentado.  
-Vossa Majestade! Estou sem palavras! Agradeço-lhe do fundo do coração esta honra que me concede. E da minha boca esteja descansada que ninguém saberá. Dentro de um mês a examinarei de novo e anunciarei a sua gravidez e, quando entrar em trabalho de parto direi que o bebé nasceu prematuro.  
-Eu sabia que podia confiar na sua descrição. Agora se me dá licença tenho de ir para a capela para me casar.  
Watson fez uma vénia de reverência para Vitoria e saiu.  
Vitoria, levou as mãos ao seu ventre e com lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão de felicidade pronunciou:  
-Um filho de Lord M…Ainda hoje direi ao pápá que te tenho aqui dentro de mim, meu filho. Falando pela primeira vez com o filho que carregava no ventre.  
E, ao dizer isto saiu dos seus aposentos a caminho da carruagem que a levaria até á capela.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Vitoria, percorria as ruas de Londres na sua carruagem. As ruas estavam totalmente apinhadas de gente e, tal como acontecera com Lord M, cada vez que Vitoria passava era saudada efusivamente! “Viva a Rainha!” No entanto, seus pensamentos estavam bem longe daquilo tudo. Ela só conseguia pensar nos dois seres mais importantes da vida dela e que amava com toda a sua alma. Lord M e o filho que carregava dentro de si. Sim, ela já amava com todas as forças aquele ser que se estava a formar dentro do seu corpo. Era fruto do seu amor por aquele homem maravilhoso e único que esperava por ela no altar da capela. Mas dentro si também sentia um medo horrível que lhe estava a corroer as entranhas. Seu corpo iria-se deformar. Iria ficar gorda e com estrias e, Lord M poderia não gostar disso e repudia-la. Só de pensar nisso a fez soar frio. Depois ainda havia o perigo de morrer no parto tal como aconteceu com Charlotte, sua prima e a primeira mulher de seu tio Leopold. Ela sabia do sofrimento horrível que seu tio passou por perder a mulher que amou e, que ainda amava passados tantos anos. Ela não queria que Lord M passa-se pelo mesmo. Ele já tinha sofrido tanto! Ela não queria ser a causa de mais dor. Sabia que se isso acontecesse, ele morreria a seguir a ela de dor e de tristeza. Mas, hoje era um dia de felicidade. O dia mais feliz de sua vida. Ia-se finalmente unir a ele. Ao seu Lord M e, nunca mais se iriam separar. Ela hoje queria proporcionar a Lord M o dia mais feliz da vida dele. E, para isso iria-lhe dar a noite de núpcias mais inesquecível que algum homem poderá ter! Graças ás ideias picantes que sua irmã Feodora lhe mandou por carta a seu pedido. “Seria um segredo entre irmãs!” Pensou sorrindo efusivamente para si. Sem falar na noticia da sua gravidez! Ela sabia que a reação dele seria mágica, emocionante e terna. De seu Lord M não esperaria outra coisa.  
De repente a carruagem parou. Tinha chegado finalmente á Capela de São Tiago. Há sua espera estava o Primeiro-Ministro, Sir Robert Peel com a espada e seu tio e Duque de Sussex. Era ele que a levaria pelo altar até Lord M. Vitoria saiu da carruagem com a ajuda de seu tio que a cumprimentou com alegria.  
-Minha querida sobrinha! Preparada para o passo mais importante de sua vida? Disse o duque com um ar paternal para Vitoria.  
-Sim meu tio. Mais que preparada! Não vejo a hora de estar casada com Lord M!  
Então, o Duque de Sussex deu o braço a Vitoria enquanto Sir Robert Peel se posicionava á frente deles e as damas de honor atrás da Rainha. E, entraram na capela.  
Melbourne sentiu de imediato a presença de Vitoria mesmo antes de ela entrar na capela de braço dado com seu tio. Isso já era habitual entre os dois, sentirem-se um ao outro mesmo antes de estarem perto um do outro.  
Mal Vitoria entrou, a orquestra começou a tocar um excerto do concerto em C maior para Flauta, Harpa e Orquestra de Mozart. O coração de Melbourne pulou de alegria! Sua doce Vitoria pôs uma obra de Mozart, seu compositor favorito a tocar no casamento de ambos! Mais uma prova do seu amor por ele. “Que mais surpresas ela lhe poderia dar e surpreende-lo?” Pensou enquanto sorria. Ele queria se virar e vê-la a ir até ele mas, não podia. Teve de apertar as mãos com toda a força para conter esse impulso.  
Vitoria, avançava pela nave da capela. Seu nervosismo e alegria eram notórios. Seu tio olhou para ela e lhe fez um sinal para ela se tranquilizar. Ela acalmou um pouco e começou a olhar para as pessoas que estavam na igreja. Todas elas olhavam para ela com espanto. Os Homens apreciavam a beleza da noiva. As mulheres ficavam maravilhadas com o seu vestido. Quando estava quase a chegar, viu sua mãe e para seu espanto ela estava chorando. Sua mãe chorava mas, não era de tristeza. Sua expressão no rosto mostrava um certo orgulho por sua filha e carinho. Apesar de Vitoria não se estar a casar com Albert ou com outro membro de uma casa Real Europeia, ela era sua filha, a sua menina e ela, estava feliz por sua filha. Sentia-se até mal com o que fizera esta manhã ao tentar acabar com o casamento de Vitoria revelando o segredo que sabia sobre Lord Melbourne. Mas, Vitoria tinha-lhe dado uma grande lição. Quando se ama de verdade alguém, perdoa-se e tenta-se ultrapassar todos os obstáculos juntos, lado a lado. Quando chegou finalmente ao altar, seu tio o Duque de Sussex entregou sua mão a Lord Melbourne. Ambos se olharam e durante um minuto, tudo desaparecera ao redor deles. Ali só existiam eles os dois e o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. O Bispo começou a proferir a homilia de casamento. Tanto Vitoria, como Lord M estavam desejosos que todo aquele ritual terminasse. A única coisa que queriam era ser finalmente marido e mulher e poderem desfrutar do amor um do outro sem amarras algumas perante a sociedade.  
Finalmente o Bispo olhou para Vitoria e fez a pergunta tão desejada.  
-Vitoria. Aceita William Lamb como seu marido na saúde e na tristeza, na alegria e na doença, até que a morte os separe?  
Vitoria, olhou para Lord M e com o sorriso mais luminoso que alguma vez ele tinha visto em seu rosto.  
-Sim! Aceito!  
Então, o Bispo virou-se para Lord Melbourne.  
-William Lamb. Aceita Vitoria como sua esposa na saúde e na tristeza, na alegria e na doença, até que a morte os separe?  
Lord M olhou para Vitoria com lágrimas nos olhos.  
-Sim! Aceito!  
De seguida, trocaram as alianças sobre fortes emoções. Tanto Vitoria como Lord Melbourne choraram em silêncio. AS lágrimas escorriam pelos seus rostos mas seus olhos transmitiam a pura felicidade.  
Quando terminaram, o Bispo declarou abençoando ambos ao mesmo tempo.  
-Declaro-vos marido e mulher!  
Ambos se viraram de frente para todos os convidados mas, quando Vitoria ia começar a andar. Melbourne a deteve com um olhar terno e, virando-se para todos disse:  
-Peço um minuto da vossa atenção! Há um ano atrás a minha esposa, nossa Soberana estava prestes a se casar com seu primo, o Principe Albert de Saxe- Cobourg e Goutha. Mas, desafiando as convenções da época renunciou a esse casamento e perante todos declarou o seu amor por mim. Hoje, um ano depois. No dia do nosso casamento. Farei o mesmo. Declararei o meu amor por ela perante todos. Não farei nenhum discurso. Farei através de um poema que irei ler agora mesmo.  
E ao dizer isto, Lord Melbourne tirou um papel de dentro da jaqueta de Windsor. Ajoelhou-se aos pés de Vitoria e pegando na mão dela e olhando para seus olhos, começou a declamar o poema. Tendo só o papel como cábula, já que tinha decorado o poema.

 

(1)“Eu tenho tanto pra lhe falar  
Mas com palavras não sei dizer  
Como é grande o meu amor por você

E não há nada pra comparar  
Para poder lhe explicar  
Como é grande o meu amor por você

Nem mesmo o céu nem as estrelas  
Nem mesmo o mar e o infinito  
Nada é maior que o meu amor  
Nem mais bonito

Me desespero a procurar  
Alguma forma de lhe falar  
Como é grande o meu amor por você

Nunca se esqueça, nem um segundo  
Que eu tenho o amor maior do mundo  
Como é grande o meu amor por você

Nunca se esqueça, nem um segundo  
Que eu tenho o amor maior do mundo  
Como é grande o meu amor por você

Mas como é grande o meu amor por você”

Quando terminou de o declamar, Lord M levantou-se e disse para Vitoria olhando-a bem nos olhos.  
-Eu te amo! Te amarei por toda a minha vida. Te amarei para além da morte e dos tempos! E se existe outras vidas além desta te amarei nelas também. E te procurarei até te encontrar de novo.  
Ao dizer isto, pegou no rosto de Vitoria e beijou-a. Um beijo lento e sensual mesmo em frente de toda a sociedade aristocrática Inglesa e Europeia. Por ela ele quebrou as convenções e o politicamente correto. Só por ela! Sua Vitoria!  
O reboliço foi geral naquela capela! Os Homens riam-se lascivamente, adorando ver aquela cena. Até o tio Leopold e Ernest que foi representar a família no casamento da prima, acharam aquela cena deliciosa. Leopold disfarçou mas Ernest riu para toda a gente ver e comentar. Já as mulheres….Umas gostaram rindo muito discretamente ou escondendo a sua aprovação atrás do leque. Foi o caso da Duquesa de Sutherland, Emma Portmann e de algumas nobres Europeias. Até mesmo a mãe de Vitoria, a Duquesa de Kent que de manhã tinha tentado destruir o casamento da filha estava rendida àquele ato deveras romântico de agora seu genro, Lord Melbourne. Outras ficaram de tal modo escandalizadas que até desmaiaram em plena capela sem mesmo antes de ter proferido insultos àquela cena. Foi o caso da Duquesa de Buccleuch, dama-de-companhia da Rainha.  
Melbourne afastou lentamente os seus lábios dos de Vitoria, esboçando de imediato um sorriso largo e radioso para ela.  
-Gostou da surpresa, meu amor?  
-Tu és perfeito William! Só a ti te poderia amar.  
Melbourne deu o braço a Vitória e assim saíram da Capela, de novo ao som de Mozart. Ao chegarem á saída da capela foram saudados por uma multidão em êxtase que gritava “ God save the Queen” mas, que de repente começou a gritar “God save the Queen and Lord Melbourne” Tanto Vitoria como Lord M ficaram admirados mas, a Rainha virando-se para William disse.  
-Parece que também é muito querido do povo britânico, meu amor.  
Melbourne olhou para ela, ternamente.  
-Sou por sua causa Vitoria. Só por si.  
Ambos entraram dentro da carruagem de capot aberto adornada com flores brancas de várias qualidades. A carruagem começou então, o seu percurso pelas ruas de Londres para que a população pudesse saudar os recém-casados.  
Vitoria, olhou para Melbourne enquanto continuava de braço dado para ele e acenando para as pessoas que os saudavam na rua.  
-Meu amor, antes de cortarmos o bolo e estarmos com os nossos convidados e, antes de partirmos para a nossa lua-de-mel de três dias em Brocket Hall, preciso de te contar algo muito importante. Algo que acho que vai ser o presente mais belo que te poderei dar em toda a minha vida.  
Melbourne olhou para Vitoria com surpresa e curiosidade.  
-Meu amor, diga-me o que é então? Não sei se aguentarei até lá chegarmos. Disse Melbourne beijando a mão de Vitoria.  
-Não William. Só te posso contar mesmo no Palácio. É algo muito intimo.  
-Se assim deseja meu amor, eu espero então mais um pouco.  
Ao chegarem a Buckingham, Vitoria e Melbourne encaminharam-se para os aposentos da Rainha para descansarem um pouco até chegar a altura da receção dos convidados e do bolo. Vitoria mostrava-se bastante nervosa e William, notou isso me imediato.  
-Meu amor, passa-se alguma coisa? Vejo-a tão nervosa….Tem a ver com a surpresa que me quer dar? Não fique assim! Eu vou adorar! Eu adoro tudo o que o meu tesouro mais precioso me der. Disse Melbourne puxando Vitoria pela cintura e beijando-a.  
Vitoria, olhou-o nos olhos e suspirando bem fundo começou a falar.  
-Meu amor, hoje depois de teres ido embora rumo a capela. Eu recebi o médico, o Dr. Watson.  
William, segurou no rosto de Vitoria com uma expressão de preocupação estampada no rosto.  
-Vitoria, estás doente? O que se passa? Diga-me!  
Vitoria, sorriu.  
-Não estou doente William. Não se preocupe. É outra coisa….  
-Então diga-me, meu amor! Estou a ficar angustiado!  
-Eu desde há uma semana para cá ando a sentir umas tonturas, uns desejos esquisitos….William……Eu estou á espera de criança. Eu estou á espera de um filho teu!  
De imediato, começaram a cair lágrimas pelo rosto de Melbourne. Este ajoelhou-se aos pés de Vitoria e agarrando o seu ventre começou a acaricia-lo e a beijá-lo com tamanha ternura. Deixando Vitoria, maravilhada e emocionada com tal atitude do marido.  
-Meu amor, gostou da noticia? Perguntou Vitoria, a medo já que Melbourne não dizia nada e só beijava o seu ventre.  
William então pôs-se de pé com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e agarrando no rosto de Vitoria.  
-Meu amor! Minha preciosidade! Minha vida! Foi a noticia mais maravilhosa que já recebi nestes meus últimos tempos de vida! Eu vou ser pai de novo! Pai de um filho teu! Da mulher que mais amo e amei na vida. Um filho nosso! Só nosso! Uma parte de mim e de ti. O fruto do nosso amor! E beijou-a suavemente nos lábios.  
Ambos choraram e beijaram-se de alegria e de emoção por vários minutos até, que William olhando para Vitoria com alguma preocupação, perguntou:  
-Meu amor, o médico disse mais ou menos de quanto tempo poderás estar?  
-De três semanas, William.  
-Eu não devia ter-me vindo dentro de ti cada vez que fazíamos amor. Agora toda a gente vai perceber que ficas-te grávida antes do casamento. Não é por mim, Vitoria que estou preocupado. É por ti meu amor! As pessoas vão falar e a tua reputação como Rainha poderá ficar prejudicada e, eu não te quero prejudicar nunca!  
Disse Melbourne com um ar de ângustia e preocupação.  
Vitoria, tocou-lhe no rosto com a sua mão pequena e delicada e fazendo-lhe carinhos no rosto.  
-Não te preocupes meu amor! Eu já tratei disso tudo. O Dr. Watson irá só anunciar a minha gravidez no fim deste mês e, quando o bébé nascer dirá que nasceu prematuro de três semanas. Claro, que para isso tive-lhe de oferecer terras e um título de Baronete.  
William suspirou de alivio.  
-Assim fico mais descansado. Mas Vitoria, os sintomas da gravidez podem agravar. Podes começar a ter vontade de vomitar. Como vamos esconder isso?  
-O Dr. Watson também resolveu o problema. Deu-me um xarope á base de uma raíz exótica que tira o enjoo. Chama-se gengibre.  
Melbourne já tinha ouvido falar dos poderes curativos dessa raiz vinda do Oriente. Então, com um ar radiante.  
-Assim fico descansado por nós os três. Por mim, por ti meu amor e por nosso filho. Mas, agora temos de ir para o salão receber os convidados e partir o bolo de Noiva. E , acariciou o ventre de Vitoria.  
A receção foi magnifica. O bolo estava divino mas, Vitoria não quis ficar muito tempo. Estava desejosa por partir em lua-de-mel para Brocket Hall com William. Despediu-se de seus convidados e retirou-se para seus aposentos para trocar de roupa partindo de seguida com Lord M na carruagem rumo a Brocket Hall e á sua lua-de-mel de três dias. Rumo ao paraíso. Rumo á felicidade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Os proximos 4 capitulos estarão focados na Lua-de-Mel. Vai ser bem quente! Quem gostou ponha um Kudo Por favor!  
> (1) Letra da música "Como é grande o meu amor por voçê" do cantor Brasileiro Roberto Carlos.


	18. Noite de Núpcias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpa pela demora mas estou em época de exames na faculdade além que tenho outros trabalhos aqui sobre Vitoria e o nosso Lord M.   
> Uma noite de núpcias para recordar......

Vitoria e Lord M percorriam as estradas a caminho de Brocket Hall para a sua Lua-de-mel. Vitoria, ia abraçada a Melbourne. Ela sentia-se nas nuvens! Estar ali, naquele preciso momento, a caminho de Brocket Hall, o lugar onde ela tinha sido mais feliz em toda a sua vida e ali, abraçada ao homem que amava perdidamente, o homem que a partir daquele dia se tinha tornado seu marido, seu companheiro para toda uma vida e, principalmente pai do filho que ela carregava no ventre. Era uma felicidade do qual não tinha palavras para explicar tamanha emoção e alegria que sentia dentro dela. No entanto, havia uma coisa que perturbava um pouco aquela felicidade toda. Uma era o medo da gravidez e do parto. Ela tinha medo do seu corpo se deformar e ele deixar de a amar por isso e também um medo horrível do parto. Não queria morrer! Queria viver e ser feliz com o homem que amava mas, havia esse perigo. Perigo que já tinha acontecido em sua família, com sua prima Charlotte e seu tio Leopold. Melbourne que a segurava com todo o amor nos braços durante a viagem, distribuindo beijos, caricias e palavras de amor a Vitoria, sentia que algo a perturbava e a deixava tensa. Segurando o rosto de Vitoria com a sua mão direita e olhando para ela com aqueles olhos verdes, profundos de carinho, segurança e ternura.  
-Meu amor, sinto que algo te perturba. O que se passa? Sabes que podes partilhar sempre comigo todas as tuas alegrias, tristezas, medos….tudo o que estiver ai dentro dessa cabeça linda e desse coração maravilhoso que tanto amo.  
Ao terminar de dizer isto beijou-a suavemente na boca mordiscando-lhe o lábio inferior no final, deixando Vitoria em brasa.  
-Sim meu amor, há algo que me perturba. Eu tenho medo de deixares de gostar de mim quando o meu corpo se deformar com a gravidez. Por ficar gorda e cheia de estrias e também de o parto correr mal e eu ou o nosso filho morrermos.  
Uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto quando terminou de dizer isto. Lágrima que foi limpa pelos lábios de Lord M que beijaram a sua face na zona onde a lágrima escorria. Ele acariciou os cabelos de Vitoria.  
-Vitoria, eu vou amar o teu corpo eternamente! Seja ele magro ou gordo. Eu tenho a certeza que ficarás muito mais linda com a gravidez. As tuas ancas vão aumentar, os teus seios vão ficar maiores e a tua barriga grande vai completar essa beleza sublime que é um corpo de uma mulher grávida. E eu vou amar me perder de desejo nesse corpo voluptuoso que é o de uma mulher á espera de um filho. Em relação ao parto, eu sei que nada de mal te acontecerá meu amor, nem ao nosso filho. Tu és uma mulher forte, de fibra e se for verdade o que dizem, uma mulher de anca larga normalmente tem partos abençoados.  
-Espero que tenhas razão William. Eu tenho tanto medo!  
-Não tenhas meu amor. Nada de mal te acontecerá. E eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado. Sei que os homens não assistem aos partos das suas esposas mas, se quiseres eu estarei ao teu lado, segurando a tua mão nessa hora.  
Vitoria, olhou para ele com um brilho nos olhos e um pequeno sorriso surgiu na sua boca.  
-Ficas ao meu lado quando eu entrar em trabalho de parto?  
-Fico. Nunca te abandonarei em nada Vitoria.  
-Oh William! Eu sou a mulher mais sortuda á face da Terra. Te amo tanto!  
-E eu a ti meu amor, e eu a ti……  
-William…  
-Sim meu amor  
-E, quando a minha barriga estiver muito grande e eu não poder mais fazer amor contigo, vais aguentar?  
Melbourne riu-se e com todo o carinho, puxou-a mais para si olhando-a com um olhar penetrante.  
Vitoria, quem te disse que não podemos fazer amor nos últimos messes de gravidez? Claro que podemos!  
-Podemos? Como? Perguntou Vitoria  
-Há posições que o homem pode fazer com a sua esposa sem que magoe ou interfira no curso natural da gravidez.  
-Quais? Perguntou Vitoria ficando corada que nem um tomate. Melbourne sorriu.  
-Posso te penetrar de lado. Podes ficar em cima de mim e eu penetrar-te como também de quatro. E, claro podemos fazer sexo oral um ao outro.  
-Assim fico mais tranquila. Não sei se aguentaria estar tanto tempo sem te ter dentro de mim.  
-Agora não pensemos mais nessas coisas mas sim nestes três dias que vamos ter só para nós. Já agora, Vitoria estamos a chegar a Brocket Hall.  
Vitoria, levantou a cabeça do ombro de Melbourne para olhar pela janela da carruagem e, lá estava aquela casa que ela amava tanto e que a considerava o lugar perfeito para viver com aquele homem maravilhoso que Deus lhe tinha posto no caminho.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Vitoria e Lord M logo se instalaram em Brocket Hall que estava magnificamente arranjada pelo staff de empregados que Vitoria tinha mandado de Buckingham expressamente para arranjar a casa tal como ela queria que estivesse durante aqueles três dias de lua-de-mel. Toda a casa foi limpa e decorada com ramos de flores de várias espécies vindas dos jardins e das estufas de Brocket Hall. Vitoria, estava muito cansada e Melbourne preocupado com o bem estar de Vitoria e do filho que carregava no ventre fez com que Vitoria dormisse um pouco até á hora do jantar. Durante esse tempo ele aproveitou para acabar de organizar e fazer algumas pesquisas sobre São Crisóstomo. Finalmente iria poder-se dedicar de corpo e alma á elaboração daquele livro sobre esta personagem da Igreja Ortodoxa Cristã. Embrenhou-se de corpo e alma na pesquisa durante o resto daquela tarde de tal forma que não deu conta de a noite ter chegado. Enquanto isso, Vitoria que já tinha acordado do seu sono de descanso chamou Skerrett que a tinha acompanhado até Brocket Hall para aqueles dias de lua-de-mel.  
-Senhorita Skerrett preciso que metade das camélias vermelhas que me trouxe tire-lhe as pétalas e ponhas num cesto e a outra metade que fiquem intactas. Quando terminar, leve tudo para o quarto de Lord M.  
-Sim sua Majestade! Quero dizer-lhe também que o jantar será servido dentro de 15 minutos.  
-Obrigada por me avisar Skerrett.  
Skerrett sentia-se verdadeiramente intrigada com o que a Rainha iria fazer com pétalas de camélias, fitas vermelhas e mais camélias inteiras. No fundo ela calculava para que seria e cada vez que pensava nisso ficava corada. Desejava um dia encontrar um homem que a amasse daquela forma tão pura e verdadeira como Lord Melbourne amava a Rainha e que também lhe despertasse tanto amor e desejo. Saiu dos aposentos onde estava Vitoria e pôs-se a tirar cada pétala da metade das camélias que trouxe, colocando-as num cesto de vime. Quando terminou levou o cesto, o ramo de camélias que ficaram inteiras e as fitas vermelhas para o quarto.  
Entretanto Vitoria e Lord M jantavam no salão principal de Brocket Hall. Vitoria, estava maravilhada com o jantar que Melbourne tinha mandado preparar para ela. Um delicioso consomé de galinha, Faisão assado no forno com batatas coradas e espargos salteados e para sobremesa, um delicioso pudim de tâmaras. William estava encantado com a fome que Vitoria tinha. Ela estava devorando tudo o que lhe punham á frente. Realmente ela ainda estava no inicio da gravidez e parecia já ter apetite por ela e pelo filho que trazia na sua barriga. Quando terminaram de jantar, Vitoria virou-se para Melbourne.  
-Meu amor, irei- me recolher e preparar-me para a nossa noite de núpcias mas, peço-te que não entres no quarto antes das 11 horas.  
-Mas porquê Vitoria? Perguntou Melbourne um pouco intrigado com aquela recomendação.  
Vitoria, sorriu maliciosamente corando ao mesmo tempo e, olhando para ele com cara de menina que estava aprontando alguma.  
-Meu amor, estou preparando uma surpresa para ti.  
Lord M sorriu.  
-Já estou a ficar deveras curioso com tal surpresa mas, tudo bem, só irei para o nosso quarto ás 11 horas. Enquanto isso irei continuar a minha investigação sobre São Crisóstomo.  
Levantou-se da cadeira e segurando no rosto de Vitoria, beijou-a docemente nos lábios, saindo de seguida para o seu escritório.  
Vitoria, dirigiu-se para os seus aposentos onde já estava Skerrett para a preparar para a cama. Skerrett retirou os pinos do cabelo da Rainha, ficando esta com os seus cabelos soltos e ondulados a caírem-lhe pelas costas abaixo e vestiu-lhe uma camisa de algodão bem fino com lindas rendas.   
-Skerrett, quero que me traga uma garrafa de champagne e dois copos aqui para o quarto por favor.  
A camareira logo se apressou a ir buscar o pedido da Rainha levando-o de imediato para o quarto. Vitoria, olhou para ela.  
-Obrigada Senhorita Skerrett agora pode-se retirar. Esperarei que meu marido chegue aos nossos aposentos.  
Quando Skerrett saiu Vitoria pôs a garrafa de champagne na mesa-de-cabeceira. De seguida pegou no cesto que continha as pétalas de camélias e espalhou-as por todo o quarto e por cima da cama. A seguir tirou a camisa de dormir ficando completamente nua e, deitou-se em cima da cama. Pegou nalgumas camélias e colocou três camélias em cima de seu sexo e duas em cada seio seu. Atou uma fita vermelha em cada coxa. Agora era só esperar que Lord M entrasse no quarto……  
*******************************************************************************************  
Lord M tinha o intento de continuar a sua pesquisa mas, a perspetiva de ir ter a sua noite de núpcias com a única mulher que amou na vida o deixava completamente perdido em pensamentos e desejos pecaminosos para com Vitoria. Seus pensamentos o levavam para as fantasias eróticas que sempre desejou fazer com Vitoria desde que a conheceu e a amou. Nunca tinha tido coragem de lhe propor tais coisas mas, talvez agora que eram casados ele tomasse essa coragem. Não tinha nada a ver com as práticas de espancamento que ele fizera durante anos com outras mulheres mas algo mais sensual e deveras erótico. Vitoria, despertava esse lado nele pois, ele sabia que dentro daquele corpo pequeno existia um vulcão de sensualidade e erotismo em alto grau. Levou um copo de whisky aos lábios e de um trago só bebeu todo o conteúdo que estava lá. Tinha chegado a hora de ir ter com a sua amada mas, antes iria-se preparar para ela. Dirigiu-se até ao seu quarto de vestir e começou a tirar a roupa. Primeiro o lenço do pescoço, depois o colete, a camisa e finalmente as calças e as cuecas ficando completamente nu. Pegou na sua camisa de dormir mas, algo dentro dele o fez largar a camisa e vestir o roube por cima do corpo nu. Queria a parecer assim para ela. Nu. Mostrando todo o desejo que sentia por ela. E isso era fácil de se perceber pois seu membro estava duro que nem uma rocha de tanto desejo que sentia por ela. Saiu do quarto de vestir e avançou até á porta de seus aposentos que, agora pertenciam a ele e a ela, como sua esposa. Entrou muito devagar e quando olhou em frente seu coração disparou que nem uma bala que sai de uma pistola. A visão que tinha á sua frente era magistral, divina, erótica! O quarto repleto de pétalas e, Vitoria deitada completamente nua em cima da cama tapada só por camélias vermelhas em seus seios e seu sexo e duas fitas vermelhas atadas a suas coxas. Meu Deus! Como eles se conectavam! Há menos de 1 hora ele pensara em fazer coisas eróticas com ela e agora sua menina tinha ela própria materializado isso. Ali mesmo. No quarto de ambos. Em Brocket Hall. Na noite de núpcias! Vitoria, olhou para ele com uma expressão de desejo.  
-Meu amor, esta é a surpresa que eu tinha para ti. Eu. Nua. Cheia de flores. Para que me devores e possuas com o teu amor.  
Melbourne não disse nada. Tirou o roupão revelando a Vitoria o seu corpo nu e o seu desejo por ela bem evidente e avançou até ela. Com o seu dedo indicador da mão direita percorreu todos os contornos do corpo nu de Vitoria fazendo-a se eriçar e contorcer-se de prazer. Depois beijou-a nos lábios, mordiscando-lhe o lábio inferior e enfiando a sua língua na boca dela dando-lhe vários linguados. De seguida olhou para ela.  
-Amor, não te assustes. Eu hoje vou-te mostrar uma outra forma de amar….uma forma mais sensual, mais erótica….  
E ao dizer isto, desatou as fitas que Vitoria tinha amarradas em suas coxas, ao mesmo tempo que lhe beijava as mesmas e atando-as aos pulsos de Vitoria e de seguida á cabeceira da cama. Ficando Vitoria amarrada a esta. Pegou na garrafa de champagne e começou a derramar o liquido por todo o corpo de Vitoria, incidindo mais em seus seios e em seu sexo. Subiu para cima de Vitoria e derramou-lhe um pouco de champagne na boca. Largou a garrafa e beijou-a com paixão. Suas línguas dançavam num frenesim com a mistura da bebida em suas bocas.  
-Eu te amo tanto Vitoria. Amo-te! Amo-te! Amo-te!  
Ao dizer isto em sussurro no ouvido da Rainha, Lord M começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, os ombros até chegar aos seios. Com seus dentes tirou as flores que tapavam seus mamilos e começou a chupá-los. Eles estavam divinos com o sabor do champagne derramado neles. Durante vários minutos, beijou, chupou e massajou aqueles seios divinos. Depois pegou de novo na garrafa e derramou mais um pouco da bebida no umbigo de Vitoria, enfiando de seguida lá a língua. Vitoria, gritou de prazer e arqueou-se toda. Ele desceu mais abaixo e tirou as flores de cima do sexo dela, derramando de seguida mais bebida lá. Levantou a cabeça e olhando para ela ali amarrada.  
-Vou saciar-me no mel do teu corpo, na tua essência com a mistura inebriante do champagne.  
E, ao dizer isto mergulhou a sua língua no sexo de Vitoria. Lambendo-lhe com sofreguidão os lábios vaginais e chupando-lhe o clitoris.  
Vitoria, estava fora de si. Aquele homem era perfeito. Um autentico Deus grego do amor. Ela nunca sentira tanto prazer, tanta volupia em sua vida como estava a sentir agora com a boca dele ali na sua vagina. Chupando-a. Lambendo-a. Fazendo-a sentir-se femea. Mulher. As ondas de prazer dentro dela aumentaram de intensidade de tal forma que quando ela se veio na boca dele, ela soltou um grito como nunca tinha dado na sua vida. Não era um grito de dor mas de extase, de puro prazer. Ela veio-se na boca dele como nunca tinha acontecido e ele, lambeu todo aquele suco que foi libertado dela com gosto, com prazer.  
Depois deitou-se ao lado dela e com os dedos de sua mão direita começou a dedilha-la como se fosse uma guitarra. Tinha feito se vir com a boca. Agora seria com os dedos e queria ver o rosto dela quando se viesse. Enquanto a estimulava de novo começou a contar-lhe um trecho do que lhe parecia ser de um livro que ele tinha lido.  
-(1)“Fale,anjo,outra vez,pois você brilha  
Na glória desta noite,sobre minha cabeça,  
Como um celeste mensageiro alado  
Sobre os olhos mortais que,deslumbrados,  
Se voltam para o alto,para olhá-lo,  
Quando ele chega,cavalgando nas nuvens,  
E vaga sobre o seio desse espaço”

A seguir penetrou-lhe dois dedos dentro dela ao mesmo tempo com o outro dedo lhe massajava o clitoris.  
-Vem-te meu amor. Vem-te de novo em meus braços. Vem-te…..  
E com isto Vitoria veio-se de novo. Desta vez com mais força. Seu corpo começou aos espasmos de tanto prazer que sentiu. Melbourne não esperou. Pôs-se em cima dela e penetrou-a. Começou a entrar e a sair de dentro dela devagar enquanto lhe mordiscava os lábios e com a sua língua brincava sensualmente com a língua dela. Depois foi acelerando, entrando e saindo dela cada vez mais rápido e com mais força até que se vieram em uníssono. Olhando nos olhos um do outro. Vitoria, estava languida de prazer. Em pouco tempo se tinha vindo três vezes. Ele estava a matá-la literalmente de amor e ela estava a adorar. Por isso, se ele a fizesse vir mais uma vez ela não se importava mesmo que desmaiasse de exaustão. E, foi o que Lord M fez. Pegou nela. Mesmo com as mãos presas a cama e virou-a de barriga para baixo, penetrando-a com força, ritmadamente enquanto sussurrava o nome dela.  
-Vitoria….Vitoria….És tão apertada….Nós nos encaixamos na perfeição. Te amo, meu amor, te amo!  
-William…meu William…meu amor….meu primeiro amor e único.  
Ao ouvir isto, algo desencadeou dentro dele. E, sem pensar em mais nada acelerou ainda mais a penetração ao mesmo tempo que com a outra mão lhe tocou no clitoris. E, ao mesmo tempo vieram-se de novo. Vitoria, caiu sem forças na cama e Melbourne em cima dela. Assim, ficaram. Quietos. Suados. E saciados de tanto amor.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Passaram horas. Notava-se já uma certa claridade no horizonte. Lord M acordou. Ele sentiu algo macio e quente por baixo dele que se movia ao som da respiração. Olhou. Era ela. A sua Deusa do Amor. Ambos tinham adormecido em cima um do outro. Exaustos de tanto amor. Ela ainda tinha as mãos amarradas. Ele saiu muito devagarinho de cima dela para não a acordar e com muito carinho e doçura desamarrou as mãos dela da cama, tirando de seguida as fitas que também estavam presas em seus pequenos e delicados pulsos. Nu foi até á janela de seu quarto e ficou assim, encostado á janela enquanto comtemplava Vitoria, nua, dormindo docemente e saciada de tanto prazer. Se ele a amava como nunca pensou amar assim alguém na vida, hoje ainda a amava e admirava mais. Aquela mulher de tamanho tão frágil era um vulcão. Como ela era sensual, como ela gostava de sexo, como ela estava disposta a experimentar tudo com ele! E mais! Ele tinha pensado tornar a vida intima de ambos mais erótica e ela tinha não sei como captado os pensamentos dele! Mas que noite de núpcias! Ele já tinha ouvido falar que muitas mulheres ficavam com mais apetite sexual enquanto estavam grávidas. Se assim for com Vitoria, ele morrerá de tanto sexo e tanto amor nos braços dela. Mas, será a morte mais doce e feliz que poderá ter. Aliás com a idade que tem, 62 anos como é possível ter tanto vigor a nível sexual. Nunca teve tantas ereções e orgasmos seguidos como naquela noite e, mesmo agora era capaz de fodê-la de novo com a mesma intensidade. Seu membro estava de novo ereto só de olhar para ela assim nua em cima da cama. Olhando para a cama, esta era a imagem do caos, do prazer e da volupia dos dois. Cheia de pétalas por todo o lado e encharcada de champagne que ele tinha derramado no corpo de Vitoria. Foi o melhor champagne que tinha bebido em toda a sua vida. Degustado na pele macia de Vitoria e principalmente misturado com o seu néctar. Provar aquela mistura de champagne na vulva de Vitoria foi divinal, único! Pegou no seu robe, vestindo-o por cima de seu corpo nu e saiu do quarto. Precisava arejar um pouco depois daquela maratona de sexo. Àquela hora, todo o estafe de empregados ainda estavam deitados, por isso poderia andar com o roube aberto sem problemas. Deambulou pela casa até chegar á sala de música onde estava o piano. Este não era usado desde que Caro tinha fugido com Byron. Estava tapado com um pano que Melbourne retirou. Sentou-se no banco e abriu o piano, revelando as teclas emarelecidas do tempo.  
Vitoria, acordou lentamente. Sentia-se muito cansada mas ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de relaxamento e pura felicidade. Seu corpo pegava e cheirava a champagne. Isso fê-la lembrar-se da noite de núpcias tórrida que acabara de ter com Lord M. Isso despoletou-lhe um sorriso aberto no rosto. Como ela amava aquele homem! Sem ele preferia morrer! Levantou-se muito devagarinho e olhou para todos os cantos do quarto a ver se o via. Mas, seu Lord M não estava. Resolveu sair do quarto, assim mesmo como estava, nua. Era de noite e ninguém estava a pé por isso não haveria problema. Procurou-o pela casa toda até dar com ele, sentado ao piano, com o roube caído no chão e também nu como ela. Entrou na sala devagarinho, sem fazer barulho, até chegar ao pé dele. Melbourne olhou para ela com os olhos de um verde-escuro profundo e brilhante de tanto desejo.  
-Meu amor, sentes-te bem depois de tudo o que fizemos?  
Vitoria, sorriu.  
-Tanto eu como o nosso filho ou filha sentimo-nos maravilhosamente bem. Sentimo-nos revigorados e imensamente felizes.  
Disse Vitoria tocando no seu ventre nu.  
Lord M pegou na mão direita de Vitoria.  
-Sabias que és perfeita, meu amor?  
-Sou Perfeita? Em que sentido?  
-És perfeita de corpo e de alma. Uma Deusa do Amor que veio trazer luz e alegria á minha vida. Somos perfeitos um para o outro. Em tudo Vitoria.  
Vitoria sem dizer uma palavra e com os olhos húmidos saltou para o colo de Melbourne, entrelaçando as suas pernas á volta da cintura dele. Lord M levantou-se com ela assim ao colo e levou-a até ao tampo do piano e sem mais demoras penetrou-a. Não era preciso estimulá-la. Ele conhecia tão bem que sabia que ela já estava pronta para o receber dentro dele. Ele fodeu-a ali, em cima do piano, primeiro com doçura mas depois acelerou mais os movimentos e as estucadas foram cada vez mais fundas dentro dela. Ele não queria que ela se viesse ali. Então pegou-a de novo, sem se tirar de dentro dela e levou-a pelos corredores de Brocket Hall até chegarem de novo ao quarto. Encostou-a ao parapeito da janela e ai ainda a fodeu com mais força e ritmadamente até se virem mais uma vez em uníssono. Vitoria, deixou-se cair nos braços dele relaxada de tanto prazer. De seus lábios saia um leve sorriso de satisfação. Ele pegou-a ao colo e levou-a até á cama. Lá se deitaram de lado em frente um do outro, de mãos dadas, olhando-se nos olhos como se fosse a última coisa que queriam ver na vida. E, assim ficaram até o sono os vencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. Os próximos três capitulos vão ser sobre os três dias de Lua-de-mel em Brocket Hall e serão deveras eroticos. Quem gostou ponha um Kudo e se gostarem muito da minha história podem marcá-la como Bookmark para terem-na como preferida.  
> (1) Excerto de "Romeu e Julieta" de William Shakespeare


End file.
